One day, I'll come back
by Mrs Haley Scott
Summary: Et si Haley n'était pas revenue à la fin de la 2ème saison? Et si elle avait vraiment signé les papiers d'annulation de mariage? Et si elle était devenue une grande star de la chanson? Et si un jour, elle apprenait que Nathan allait se remarier?
1. Chapter 1

_**Episode 1:**_

_**The Rock Star**_

Haley quitta la scène sous les cris joyeux de la foule... Deux heures de Show! Rien n'était meilleur pour la remettre d'attaque... Elle tendit son micro à la jeune fille près de la scène et la grattifia d'un sourire. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Tony, son guitariste principal.

« - La salle était démente ce soir... T'as vraiment assuré Haley... Si tu ne me prends pas sur ta prochaine tournée, je t'en voudrais à mort jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

- Merci Tony, ça me touche ce que tu dis... Et promis, tu seras là pour la prochaine... Tu es le meilleur, comment me passerai-je de toi!

- Biensûr que je suis le meilleur... A demain Haley...

- A demain!

- Au fait, à quelle heure la répèt?

- Je vous veux tous à 8h sur la scène en train de faire chauffer les instruments... Fais passer le mot, je veux revoir l'ordre des chansons...

- Encore! Pourquoi tu le fais à chaque concert?

- Parce que je veux que chacun d'eux soit unique... J'aimerai qu'on travaille un peu la nouvelle base que je t'ai donné la semaine dernière aussi... Tu as eu le temps de la travailler?

- Avec tout ce que tu nous fais faire? Où veux-tu que je trouve le temps? On t'a déjà dit que tu étais une tortionnaire?-Haley rit doucement-

- Mmh, il me semble oui... Mais c'est ce qui a fait mon succès... Alors? Tu l'as bossée?

- Oui mon général, je l'ai bossé... J'en parle avec les gars ce soir. On verra ça demain?

- Ok! Merci Tony. Bonne Nuit.»

Elle le salua de la main avant de s'éloigner. Elle n'était pas entrée dans sa loge depuis plus de 2 minutes que quelqu'un frappait déjà à sa porte. D'une voix lasse, elle demanda à la personne d'entrer. C'était Rick, son assistant. Il s'assit près d'elle sans un mot. Il savait qu'après un concert, elle adorait rester à ne rien faire quelques instants. Elle lui sourit et referma ses yeux en soupirant. Il étudia ses traits et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait les traits tirés.

Voilà presque cinq ans qu'il était son assistant. Que le temps passait vite! Il lui semblait que c'était hier que son patron lui avait confié la carrière prometeuse de la jeune Haley James. On la lui avait décrite comme la Huitième merveille du monde. Septique, il avait assisté à un de ces concerts à New-york. A cette époque, elle partageait la première partie de Wreckers avec Chris Keller. A la fin du concert, il était plus enthousiaste que jamais. Pour lui, c'était certain, Haley James serait une grande star... Ils s'étaient rapidement entendu, et il n'avait pas tardé à devenir son ami. Quelques semaines après leur première rencontre, une célèbre maison de disque le contacta et Haley signa un contra en or avec elle. Rick était resté son assistant grâce à son premier "caprice de star"... C'est du moins ce qu'avait dit le producteur quand Haley l'avait demandé à son côté. En quattre ans, elle avait sortit trois albums et elle commençait sa troisième tournée. Haley donna une tape sur la cuisse de Rick et se releva en ouvrant les yeux.

« - C'est bon... Alors, comment tu as trouvé le concert?

- Et bien, si je n'étais pas ton assistant, je me battrais pour t'avoir...

- C'est gentil...

- Tu dors bien?

- Je ne dors jamais bien. Mais c'est vrai que c'est plus dûr que d'habitude...

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi?

- Si je sais. C'est mon anniversaire bientôt... 23 ans... Et je vais encore le passer seule...

- Je serais là, moi...

- Je sais Rick... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais.

- Je m'en doute. Mais tu sais très bien que Tony et moi, on sera toujours là pour toi...

- Bon, changeons de sujet, tu veux? Comment ça se passe avec Tony?

- Vraiment bien...

- Je suis contente. Au fait, j'ai une nouvelle idée de chanson... Tony t'a montré la base?

- Oui... Encore une chanson d'amour? Tu ne fais que ça ces derniers temps... Tu caches quelque chose?

- Et non, rien de neuf, désolée de te décevoir espèce de commère! C'est juste que... j'aime parler d'amour...»

Haley baissa les yeux et Rick comprit qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus... Elle avait toujours prit soin de garder une chappe de béton armé sur sa vie amoureuse.Certes les médias lui prettaient parfois des histoires, mais elles avaient toutes été inventé. La plupart du temps, Haley et Rick en riaient franchement. Mais il y avait une rumeur qui la mettait hors d'elle et qu'elle refusait catégoriquement d'aborder, c'était sa prétendue liaison avec Chris Keller... Et Rick avait eu beau tout essayer pour la faire parler, il n'en avait jamais entendu d'avantage.

« - Tu veux pas me la jouer cette chanson?

- Non! Je veux la finir avant. On va travailler dessus demain... Et d'ailleur qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton petit ami?

- Je voulais savoir si ça allait avant...

- Et bien maintenant que tu es rassuré, vas-t'en! Ouste! Du vent!

- Ok! Puisque c'est comme ça, je pars... Bonne nuit Haley...

- Bonne nuit...»

Rick embrassa Haley et quitta la loge avec un sourire. Quand la porte se referma, Haley éteignit la lumière et s'alongea sur le divan en gardant les yeux ouverts. Elle se sentait si seule... Elle avait beau être entourée, admirée, désirée, elle était seule... Mais elle était Haley James, et Haley James ne devait jamais craquer... Alors elle ralluma, saisit sa guitare, attrapa ses partitions et commença à jouer. Haley James n'était que musique. Et c'était ce qu'elle devait rester, à jamais...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle était en retard. Elle resta longtemps immobile, puis elle prit le temps de s'étirer et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle se redressa. Là, elle posa ses yeux encore embrouillés sur sa montre. 10 heures... Haley se leva d'un bond et sans prendre le temps de rien, elle saisit sa guitare et sortit de la loge. Elle courut dans les couloirs et déboucha enfin sur la scène. Les musiciens étaient toujours là, patients, à travailler. Ils se retournèrent et ouvrirent des yeux tout ronds. Essoufflée, Haley ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Tony s'approcha d'elle, visiblement gêné et l'entraina vers les toilettes les plus proches. Lorsqu'elle apperçut son reflet dans le miroir, Haley eut un mouvement de recul. Seigneur, tout le monde l'avait vu ainsi? Heureusement que la presse n'était pas là... Ses cheveux étaient sortit de son élastique et son maquillage maculait son visage. Ah, elle était loin la rock star. Avec ses vêtements froissés et les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, elle ressemblait plutôt à une droguée... Elle remercia discrètement Tony et lui dit que la répétition était annulée, puis elle reprit le chemin de sa loge. Là, elle se déshabilla, fini de détacher ses cheveux et entra sous la douche qu'elle prenait toujours très chaude. L'eau carressa sa peau et elle soupira. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol. Elle resta ainsi une bonne demi-heure. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, Rick entrait dans la salle de bain. Il avait l'air à la foi inquiet et amusé.

« - Tu vas mieux? Tony m'a dit ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure.

- On va faire un marché, ok? On ne reparle jamais plus de ça et je te garde comme assistant. Ça marche?

- Bon, d'accord, je ne t'en parlerai plus... Passons à autre chose, Miss James, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous...

- Vas-y, dis moi tout... Au point où j'en suis...

- Merci, ton enthousiasme me va droit au coeur... Tu as reçu un cadeau.

- Je reçois toujours des cadeaux... En quoi celui-ci est-il différent?

- Et bien, tu te souviens de ce manager qui t'a écrit il y a quelques mois pour te proposer de prendre part à son disque à titre humanitaire?

- Oui, et alors?

- Tu viens de recevoir le CD.

- Cool. Et c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle?

- C'était ça... Tu adore recevoir ce style de présent d'habitude, mais je vois que tu es vraiment à côté de tes pompes aujourd'hui... Alors je te laisse le CD et je m'en retourne à mon boulot...»

Haley prit son temps avant de mettre le disque dans la chaîne Hi-Fi de sa loge. Alors que le premier morceau résonnait dans la pièce, elle s'habilla très simplement et noua ses cheveux mouillés en queue de cheval sur le sommet de son crâne. Puis elle se laissa tomber dans le sofa et attrapa la pochette du disque. Lorsqu'elle sortit le feuillet, une petite enveloppe carré en tomba. Haley la ramassa et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux.

«C'est pas croyable...»


	2. Chapter 2

_**Episode 2:**_

_**Present is an Eternal Past**_

Haley regarda le petit carré blanc sans oser l'ouvrir. Cette écriture représentait tant de choses dans sa mémoire. Tant de choses qu'elle avait vainement tenté d'oublier. Mais, bien que la peur lui lascérait l'estomac, la curiosité fut la plus forte et elle décacheta l'enveloppe. L'écriture fine s'étalait sur un petit feuillet bleuté et Peyton avait joint à sa lettre une petite puce numérique. Haley lu lentement le courrier qui la plongea 5 ans en arrière.

_«Haley,_

_Si tu savais la joie que j'ai ressentit quand tu as accepté de participer à mon projet. Je sais bien que tu ne savais pas que c'était moi... Alors voilà, le disque a fini par sortir. Quand les autres artistes ont su que tu marchais, ils ont tous dit oui... Alors ce disque, je te l'envoie. Le titre, c'est Brooke qui nous l'a inspiré,** "Friends with benefits" **C'est vraiment elle, tu ne trouve pas? Les fonds seront reversés à une association de lutte contre le cancer du sein. Je sais que ton emploi du temps est chargé, mais prends-toi tout de même quelques minutes et regarde les photos que je t'envoie... Elles te donneront peut-être envie de revoir Tree Hill... Qui sait? Encore Merci Haley pour ta participation... Lucas se joint à moi pour te dire que nous sommes fiers de ce que tu es devenue et que tu nous manques... A bientôt l'intello... (ça, c'est de la part de Brooke)_

_Peyton»_

Lorsqu'elle reposa la lettre, Haley n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Une bouffée d'oxygène! Voilà ce que Peyton venait de lui envoyer... Avec ces quelques mots, surgirent devant ses yeux des milliers d'images... Haley fouilla dans son sac de voyage et en sortit un appareil numérique où elle entra la puce. La première photo la fit rire aux éclats... On y voyait Lucas déguisé en homme des caverne.

Rick qui passait devant la loge, entendit la musique hurler et les rires résonner. Un instant il se demanda si Haley n'avait pas perdu la raison. Mais intrigué, il entra. Haley se retourna et lui dit d'avancer. Il s'assit près d'elle et elle lui montra la photo.

« - Je te présente Lucas... C'était mon meilleur ami au lycée.

- Mmmh... Miam... Tu le vois toujours ce Lucas?

- Du calme Casanova... Je te rappelle juste au passage que tu sors avec mon guitariste. Et puis de toute façon, Lucas préfère les formes si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Dommage...

- Ah, là, la blonde, c'est Peyton. C'est elle qui a manager ce disque.

- C'est elle?

- Oui. On était très amie avant que je parte en tournée. La brune c'est Brooke... Et Brooke, c'est compliqué... Mais elle est très gentille au fond...

- Wow! Et c'est qui ce super beau brun?

- C'est... Nathan! Mon Mari.-Rick perdit l'usage de la parole et fixa Haley d'un air ahuri.- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

- Tu es mariée?

- Non en fait, techniquement, je ne le suis plus en réalité, mais oui, j'ai été marié...

- Avec lui?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

- Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé...

- Ah ben, ça, c'est sûr, je ne risquais pas de te poser ce genre de question...Comment voulais-tu que je me doute que tu avais été marié? Bon... Maintenant que je sais, tu vas tout me raconter... Et quand je dis tout Miss James, c'est tout...

- Bon d'accord, mais ferme la porte et monte le son... Je veux que personne d'autre ne sache. Et si tu en parle avec Tony ou quelqu'un d'autre, tu es viré sans indemnité... C'est clair? Et fait gaffe, tu seras le seul à savoir, alors si j'en entend parler, je sais d'où ça viendra!

- Ok, Ok! C'est promis.»

Haley ferma les yeux et Rick courut jusqu'à la porte. Il la verrouilla et courut monter le son, comme Haley l'avait exigé. Puis, il retourna s'assoir près d'elle et elle commença à lui raconter son passé. Sa rencontre avec Nathan, le demi-frère de Lucas, le chantage qu'elle lui avait fait pour qu'il laisse Lucas tranquille, les sentiments qui commençaient à naître en elle, leur premier rendez-vous organisé par Brooke, leur premier baiser, sa demande en mariage, leur union sur la plage, la promesse de Nathan de la protéger toujours. Pendant qu'elle se livrait à lui pour la première fois en 5 ans, Rick l'écouta avec passion et assiduité, comme il suivait "Les Feux de l'Amour" tous les midi. Et puis Haley raconta la rencontre avec Chris, la jalousie de Nathan, le secret de ses enregistrements avec Chris et enfin, le baiser de Chris. Rick avait mit la main sur sa bouche, avait les larmes aux yeux et osait à peine respirait. Si Haley n'avait pas était si prise par ses pensées, elle aurait surement explosé de rire. Elle poursuivit son récit et fini par parler de son départ, de la détresse de Nathan que lui racontait Lucas, de Nathan venant la supplier de repartir avec lui, de l'accident qui avait faillit coûter la vie de son mari et puis du refus de ce dernier quand elle avait voulu le rejoindre. Haley leva les yeux vers Rick. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues à présent. La jeune fille sourit et caressa la joue de son assistant, décidément trop émotif. Rick se leva en demandant une pause à Haley, puis il courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où il se moucha bruyamment. Mais Haley n'était déjà plus là. Elle était à ce concert, il y a cinq ans où elle avait décidé de rentrer.

_FLASH BACK_

_« - J'ai une bonne nouvelle... Le manager de Gavin veut te faire jouer en solo. On va enregistrer une démo..._

_- Euh...Je suis désolée. Ce soir, c'est mon dernier concert..._

_- Attends Haley, réfléchis un peu..._

_- Joey! J'ai déjà bien réfléchis. Je veux retrouver mon mari._

_- Je pense que tu fais une grosse erreur._

_- Ah oui? Je dirais plutôt que l'erreur ça a été de l'abandonner. _

_- Fais pas ça Haley!_

_- Je suis désolée!»_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Puis elle était montée sur scène ce soir là. Elle avait profité du show comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Oui, elle quittait tout ça, tout son rêve... Mais Nathan vallait plus que ce rêve. Oh oui, il valait tellement plus... Puis elle avait finit son tour de chant et avait quitté la scène à jamais...

_FLASH BACK_

_«Salut merci à tous...» Haley sortit sous les cris du public puis elle rendit son micro. Elle croisa une organisatrice qui l'aborda._

_« - Haley, va voir dans ta loge. Il y a un grand brun sexy qui t'attend. Il dit qu'il est ton plus grand fan..._

_- Ah... Merci, j'y vais» Elle courut vers la loge... Il était là... Il était revenu la chercher, elle ne pouvait pas le croire.Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Comme elle était contente de pouvoir lui dire qu'elle rentrait avec lui...Elle entra et..._

_« - J'ai vu ton concert...C'est vrai que tu n'es pas si mauvaise..._

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez Mr Scott?_

_- Je viens voir comment vit une Rock Star! Puisque tu seras bientôt une chanteuse connue, donne moi donc un autographe! - Dan lui tendit un document avec un petit sourire narquois.-_

_- Une demande d'annulation de mariage? _

_- Ce sera comme s'il ne t'avait jamais épousé._

_- Ne vous mêlez pas de nos histoires de couple Mr Scott! Quand Nathan saura que vous êtes venu me montrer ça, il... - Dan ouvrit le document pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle baissa les yeux et sentit son coeur se briser. Nathan avait déjà signé!-_

_- Je ne cache rien à mon fils. Tout est fini Haley! Voilà pourquoi Nathan m'a demandé de t'apporter ça, »_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Haley ferma les yeux et des larmes en coulèrent. Voilà comment ça c'était finit... Son regard se reporta sur la photo qui représentait Nathan. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Et Nathan avait l'air heureux... Il avait visiblement tourné la page lui... Pourquoi ne le pouvait-elle pas?

Rick ne sortait toujours pas de la salle de bain... S'en avait été trop pour lui, pourtant, elle n'avait pas encore parlé de leur rupture. Haley attrapa son portable et quitta la loge. Elle sortit sur le parking. Des fans agroupés derrière un grillage se mirent à hurler en l'appercevant. Elle les salua de la main, plus par habitude que par gentillesse, puis elle se dirigea vers son bus où elle savait que personne ne la chercherait. Alors, elle composa le numéro de Peyton.

« - Allo, Peyton? C'est Haley. Haley James...

- Mon dieu Haley! J'en reviens pas... Après tout ce temps...

- Oui, c'est sûr... Euh... J'ai reçu le disque.

- Ah oui? Comment tu l'as trouvé?

- Super! Vraiment. Et j'ai lu ta lettre...

- Ah?

- Oui... Et tu as raison. J'ai envie de revenir à Tree Hill.

- C'est génial... Quand je vais dire ça à Lucas, il ne va pas vouloir me croire... Quand est-ce que tu veux venir?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Pour un mariage, ça te dirait? La mariée est fan de toi... Et en fait, je lui ai promis de t'appeller pour te demander si tu voulais chanter pour son marige...Mais non! Laisse tomber, c'est une mauvaise idée... On n'en parle plus...

- Mais si, au contraire... Quoi de mieux qu'un mariage pour des retrouvailles? Qui se marie? -un silence gêné lui répondit, puis la voix de Peyton se fit entendre de nouveau.-

- C'est Nathan!»


	3. Chapter 3

_**Episode 3:**_

_**Welcome in Real Life...**_

Haley garda le silence... Ainsi, Nathan allait se remarier! Elle avait du mal à le réaliser... Pourtant c'était bien ce que Peyton avait dit... Nathan allait se marier! Haley réalisa soudain que Peyton toussait au bout de fil. Apparament très ennuyée, la jeune fille ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Haley rompit donc elle-même le silence en camoufflant du mieux possible son désarroi.

« - Vraiment? C'est génial! Connaissant Nathan, elle doit être... très... bien.

- Oui, elle est géniale en effet. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça... Je suis désolée de te l'avoir dit de cette façon...

- Pourquoi le prendrais-je mal? C'est très bien pour lui... Et puis ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus ensemble lui et moi. C'est du passé.

- Euh... Je suis contente parce que... Enfin... Je ne sais pas si...

- Vas-y Peyton dis moi.

- Je sais que ça c'est pas super bien fini entre vous et qu'on n'a pas tous été très sympa avec toi à l'époque, et je parle surtout pour moi, mais ça te dirait quand même de venir chanter pour eux? On leur organise une petite fête et comme je te le disais, Jenna adore ce que tu fais... Et ça nous ferait à tous vraiment plaisir de te revoir... Et je suis sûre que même Nathan sera content...»

Haley ne répondit pas tout de suite. La perspective de voir Nathan avec une autre ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle désirait tellement retourner à Tree Hill et voir tous ses amis, histoire de savoir ce qu'ils devenaient... Elle s'étaient exilée depuis trop longtemps... Il était temps de refaire un tour dans son passé, et il était facile pour elle de faire un petit crochet vers Tree Hill sans pour autant perturber sa tournée. Biensûr elle devrait faire un petit "caprice de star", mais Rick, lui, la soutiendra, elle le savait, surtout maintenant qu'elle lui avait tout raconté. Elle séjournerait à Tree Hill pendant une petite semaine et pourrait se rendre à son concert à Charlotte en partant de là-bas! Aucune date ne sera annulée, les producteurs ne pourraient donc pas refuser... Et puis elle était devenue expert en camoufflage, jouer le rôle de l'ex-femme ravie et de la star épanouie ne serait pas trop dur pour elle... Elle le faisait bien depuis 5 ans... Que représentait une semaine de plus? Alors, elle respira un grand coup et donna son accord à Peyton. Elle serait là pour la fête de mariage et les conviait même à son concert du lendemain. Un cri de joie lui perça l'oreille et la fit sourire... Peyton ne cessa de la remercier... Elles échangèrent encore quelques mots puis se dirent au revoir. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Haley se laissa tomber jusqu'au sol. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et doucement, elle se mit à pleurer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rick était dans tout ses états. Il était ravi d'accompagner Haley dans sa ville natale. Il faut bien l'avouer, il voulait surtout marcher sur les pas de son passé, comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait raconter en voyant de ses propres yeux. Il assisterait aux retrouvailles de Haley et de ses amis. Il adorait les retrouvailles! Le seul problème était avec les producteurs. Il les avait appelé pour leur signaler leur "petit détour" et ils n'en étaient pas ravis. Lui seul l'avait comprit, mais ils avaient surtout peur que Haley perde la motivation de sa tournée en retournant chez elle. Rick, lui, ne se faisait aucun soucis. Il connaissait assez bien Haley maintenant, pour savoir que si elle quittait sa tournée, ce serait ce qu'il fallait faire. De sa propre confession, Haley lui avait avoué contre toute attente, que sa seule erreur, n'avait pas été de quitter Nathan pour la musique, mais de ne pas quitter la musique pour Nathan... Alors il avait prit le choix de la suivre où qu'elle décide d'aller, car après tout, il était son assistant. Son rôle était de l'assister quelques soit la direction que sa vie prendrait. Il saisit le petit sac qu'il reservait à ses petits déplacements et y fourra quelques affaires. Il courrait dans tous les sens. Tony le regardait faire avec une petite mine boudeuse.

« - Tony, arrête de faire cette tête!

- Et pourquoi? Tu t'en vas et tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne...

- Je pars pour une semaine, et c'est pour le travail!

- Tu parles de travail! Tu accompagne Haley pendant ses vacances!

- Elle n'est pas en vacance, Tony... Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne va pas loger au même hotel que vous qu'elle sera absente. Tu devrais être content, elle ne vous harcèlera pas avec ses répétitions quotidiennes. Et puis permets moi de te dire que pour moi non plus, ça ne sera pas de tout repos... Tu crois sincèrement qu'il n'y aura pas de fans qui feront la course à l'autographe?

- Mais même si je râle, je les aime moi, ces répèts! Et je sais que ce ne sont pas des vacances, mais vous allez me manquer tous les deux, c'est tout!

- Ecoute, le concert à Charlotte aura lieu mardi. Haley tient à passer la journée là-bas pour travailler... Je resterai avec toi mercredi, pour la laisser avec ses amis... Et nous revenons dimanche matin! 3 jours sans moi, c'est faisable, non?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse, il me semble!

- Alors arrête de faire la tête, et aide moi à finir mon sac.»

Tony sourit et se leva enfin. Il embrassa son ami et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plutard, ils sortirent de la chambre avec le sac complet et bouclé. Rick frappa à la porte de Haley. Personne ne répondit. Alors, il entra. Haley était assise sur le sofa et regardait les photos que son amie lui avait envoyées. Sans les regarder, elle dit:

« - Ils ont l'air de tellement s'amuser, Rick! Depuis quand n'ai-je pas fait quelque chose de complètement puéril? Regarde les! Ma vie à moi, se résume à des cotillons, des séances d'autographes, des concerts ou des répétitions interminables... Le peu de temps que je passe chez moi, je le passe à composer ou à écrire... En dehors de vous deux, je n'ai plus d'amis, je ne vois plus personne...On n'est plus du même monde eux et moi! Qu'est ce que je vais leur dire? Non, non! Il vaut mieux que je reste ici... Je les appellerai demain pour annuler...

- Haley! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ils attendent que tu viennes depuis longtemps. Et puis même si vos vies ne sont plus les mêmes, qu'est ce qui te dit que ça n'ira pas! D'accord, ta vie est sérieuse et ne laisse pas beaucoup de place au futil, mais il y a tellement de gens dans le monde qui rèverait de la vivre cette vie! Tes amis ne connaitront peut-être jamais la sensation que tu as sur la scène quand le public scande ton nom. Ils ne connaitront jamais l'ambiance de la tournée, la folie d'avant le concert; la complicité avec les musiciens. Vous avez tant de choses à vous dire Haley, ne gache pas cette chance de le faire. Elle est peut-être la dernière! Alors lève tes jolies petites fesses de ce sofa et prépare tes affaires! Je t'attend devant la voiture dans une demi heure!»

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle avait beau avoir commençait aux aurores, Peyton commençait à douter... Le Tric ne serait jamais près pour la fête de ce soir. Tenant toujours la banderole de félicitation, elle se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue avec un air boudeur. Lucas sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les massa légèrement. Il ne dit rien et attendit que Peyton ouvre la discution. C'était le meilleur moyen de faire avec elle...

« - C'est Brooke qui s'occupe de ça d'habitude! Où est-elle? Regarde ça! Je suis en train de tout faire de travers!

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange comme déco...

- Merci de ton réconfort Lucas, ça me touche beaucoup!

- De rien, ça me fait plaisir! Brooke avait des courses à faire, elle va arriver, ne t'en fais pas...

- Oui, et bien ta femme pourrait se bouger les fesses, sinon rien ne sera près que Nathan et Jenna seront déjà marié et auront eu le temps de faire 18 enfants...

- D'après mes sources, Jenna ne veut pas plus de deux enfants, mais si tu as entendu 18...

- Très rigolo petit malin! Non mais t'as vu l'heure?

- Et alors? La fête ne commence qu'à 21heures, tu as le temps... -une porte claqua et une belle femme brune fit son entrée-

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais Brooke? J'avais dit "6h au tric!" si je me souviens bien!

- Et, du calme Copine! Il n'y a pas le feu! Et quand je pense que j'étais comme ça au lycée!

- Tu es toujours comme ça, Pretty girl, mais uniquement à la maison!

- On ne t'a rien demandé Lucas! Oh là! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur? -Brooke fit le tour de la salle en grimaçant-

- J'ai fait de mon mieux, d'accord! Je sais que c'est pas super mais au moins j'ai fait quelque chose...

- Tu parles, il va falloir tout refaire... Heureusement que tu ne dessines pas comme tu décore sinon, tu n'aurais plus de boulot...

- Merci Brooke, c'est vraiment gentil! On peut s'y mettre maintenant?

- Et le plus tôt sera le mieux... Lucas, plutôt que de rester à bailler, tu pourrais bouger les table et les chaises de ce côté là pendant que Peyton et moi on débarrasse les murs du... chef d'oeuvre "new wave"de Madame?

- A vos ordres Madame Scott!

- Peyton, tu nous choisis de la musique? On a besoin de motivation...

- J'y cours Maestro! Au moins, ça je sais le faire mieux que personne!

- Ça tu l'as dit, Copine!»

Les trois jeunes gens se mirent donc au travail au rythme endiablé d'un ancien disque des Fall Out Boy. Le calme était revenu et le travail avança vite. Brooke n'avait pas son pareil pour organiser une fête... Et maintenant que Peyton pouvait s'en remettre à elle de ce côté là, elle commença à se détendre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorsqu'elle monta les marches, elle n'entendit d'abord que la musique. Mais quand elle poussa la prote, elle les vit en train de se poursuivre en s'arrosant mutellement d'eau et de confetti. Elle sourit. Voilà l'exemple d'un jeu complètement puéril qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle regarda Rick à son côté, il souriait, visiblement ravi d'être là. Elle s'avança vers la chaîne et appuyant sur un bouton, elle coupa le son.

« - Je croyais que la fête n'était que ce soir! - les trois jeunes gens se stoppèrent net au son de cette voix et se tournèrent vers elle d'un même geste.-

- Haley?»

Peyton fût la première à réagir. Elle se mit à sauter de joie et courut serrer de la chanteuse dans ses bras . Brooke s'approcha à son tour et embrassa Haley en lui disant qu'elle était ravie de la revoir. Lucas quand à lui resta sans bouger. Il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il ne rêvait pas. Haley s'approcha alors doucement de lui.

« - Salut Lucas.

- Salut Haley.

- On dirait que tu es surpris de me voir...

- Un peu oui... -Haley se tourna vers Peyton et la questionna du regard.-

- Je ne l'ai dit à personne... Je voulais que ce soit une surprise... -répondit celle-ci...-

- Et bien c 'était une très mauvaise idée!

- Lucas!»

Le jeune homme tourna les talons sourd à l'appel de sa femme...


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le chapitre précédent parce que j'ai oublié. Les flash back de Haley sont issus mot pour mot de la série, dans l'épisode 2.21... Bien qu'ils soient romancés pour les besoin de ma fic, ce sont les dialogues de la série... Je le préciserais à l'avenir...

Merci de lire ma fiction et merci de me mettre quelques reviews, histoire de m'encourager... N'oubliez pas que la reviews est le Smic de l'auteur... Bonne lecture...->->-

Mrs Haley Scott.

__

_**Episode 4:**_

_**What it's hurt...**_

Brooke avait courut derrière Lucas, Peyton s'était excusé auprès de Haley de la réaction du jeune homme et les avait suivit. Restée seule, dans ce lieu où elle avait tant de souvenirs, Haley monta sur la scène. Elle remarqua alors que Rick la fixait d'un air inquiet. Non, elle n'était pas seule. Il était resté, lui. Elle fit quelques pas et s'installa devant le synthétiseur. Elle pianota distrètement les bribes d'une chanson qu'elle n'avait pas joué depuis des années, s'arrêta, reposa les mains sur ses genoux et sans lever les yeux du clavier, elle sut que Rick ne l'avait pas quittée du regard une seule seconde..

« - C'est ici que j'ai chanté sur scène pour la première fois. C'est Nathan qui m'y avait encouragé. Tout s'est bousculé après ça... Si je devais revivre ce moment, jamais je ne monterais sur scène ce soir là...

- Je suis sûr que ton ami s'en veut déjà.

- Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas...Lucas a toujours été têtu. Je ne pense pas que 5 ans y aient changé quelque chose... Ce n'est pas grâve, je ne lui en veux pas... Il veut me montrer qu'il n'est pas content, c'est tout. -Haley se releva et recommença à harpenter la scène.-

- J'aurais aimé te voir à cette époque. -Dit Rick en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.-

- Tu sais, ce n'était pas longtemps avant qu'on se rencontre.

- Je sais, mais je parlais de l'époque où tu ne chantais pas encore en pro...

- Ah, c'était bien différent, tu peux me croire...

- Tu me fais un topo?

- Il me semble que je t'en ai déjà parlé, non?

- Te fais pas prier, Haley! Tu aimes en parler, et j'aime t'écouter...

- Je donnais des cours de tutorat au lycée, je trainais avec mon meilleur ami, je travaillais au café de sa mère... J'étais Madame Scott et je chantais pour mon mari, uniquement pour lui...

- C'est vrai que c'était différent...

- Oui... C'était le paradis. Le problème, c'est que tu ne te rends compte de ce genre de chose que lorsque tu les as perdu... -Haley entra dans les coulisses. Elle y trouva la boite de disque de Peyton. Elle y prit un anciens album des Wreckers et le mit sur la platine. Les premières notes sonnaient dans la salle quand elle revint sur la scène-

- Tu te souviens de ce morceau? -demanda t'elle à Rick.- C'est celui qu'elles avaient chanté ici, le soir où je suis partie avec elles en tournée. J'adorais cette chanson... Tous les soirs pendant la tournée, je restais près de la scène pour les écouter la chanter. J'étais aux anges quand elles m'ont proposée un trio au concert de Las Vegas sur cette chanson.»

Haley se mit à chanter sur la musique en fermant les yeux.

"_Do you know I cry?_

_Do you know I die?_

_Do you know I cry?_

_And it's not the good kind..."_

Lucas marchait sans se soucier de Brooke et Peyton qui lui couraient après. Il était fou de rage. Contre Haley qui revenait comme ça, la fleur aux dent, après 5 ans d'absence, contre Peyton qui l'avait appelé, contre Brooke qui lui disait de se calmer et de réfléchir un peu! Et enfin, contre lui-même, qui après 5 ans de séparation, avait rejeté sa meilleure amie sans ménagement, juste sur une impulsion. Et sa colère ne faisait que grandir maintenant que sa seule envie était de faire demi-tour pour la retrouver et la serrer contre lui...

« - Lucas Eugène Scott! Arrête toi tout de suite, ou je demande le divorce!»

Lucas s'arrêta enfin. Non pas que la menace de sa femme ait eu un quelconque impact sur lui, mais il était fatigué de fuir. Brooke arriva à sa hauteur. Elle avait les joues rosies par la courte course qu'elle venait de faire du haut de ses talons aiguilles. Lucas ressentit un semblant de pitié pour elle pendant un bref instant, avant de succomber à un sourire. Le souffle court, elle le regarda d'un air si mauvais qu'il s'effaça aussitôt. Peyton arriva à son tour et donna un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule de Lucas. Bien que celle-ci soit guérie depuis bien longtemps, Lucas ressentit tout de même une décharge le long de son bras.

« - Non mais t'es malade? Tu veux que je perde l'usage de mon bras ou quoi?

- Et toi, tu peux parler! Pourquoi tu as dit ça? Tu n'avais pas le droit d'être aussi méchant avec elle! C'était il y a cinq ans, Lucas! Cinq ans! C'est du passé! Et pour reprendre tes propres mots, c'est LEUR passé! On n'a rien à y voir!

- Elle est partie sans un seul mot, Peyton!

- Et alors? Tu l'as revue à New York après! Tu as eu tout le temps de lui dire au revoir! Maintenant, ce ne sont plus tes affaires!

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Brooke!

- Ah! Je ne peux pas comprendre? Tu te fous de moi, là Lucas? C'est ça? Si tu es en colère à la seconde, c'est parce que tu sais qu'on a raison! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller la voir et t'excuser?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi?

- A cause de Nathan, Peyton! Je ne veux plus le trahir! Plus jamais! Même pour Haley!

- Alors c'est que tu n'es qu'un crétin!

- Tu n'aurais jamais du l'appeller! Pourquoi tu l'as fait, hein? Nathan se marie dans 6 jours, Peyton... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

- Je ne cherche rien, Lucas! Et c'est Haley qui m'a appelé! J'ai fait une erreur, ok, je lui ai parlé d'un mariage parce que la mariée était fan d'elle et que je comptais lui organiser une surprise d'accord?. Et puis je me suis reprise et je me suis rétractée. Mais elle a insisté! Elle a voulu savoir qui se mariait et je le lui ai dit! Elle est contente pour lui, Lucas! Et c'est elle qui a voulu chanter pour eux! De quoi tu as peur?

- Je n'ai pas peur!

- Alors quoi?»

"_You forced me to become strong_

_And I just cried, being weak._

_And you think you know._

_And I would like to think so,_

_But do you know that when you go_

_I fall apart._

_Do you know I cry?_

_Do you know I die?_

_Do you know I cry?_

_And it's not the good kind._

_No, you're not the good kind..._

_I'm tired of hiding behind these lying eyes,_

_I'm tired of this smile that even I don't recognize_."

Haley dansait sur la scène à présent, comme seule au monde! Comme elle était belle ainsi! Il semblait à Rick que rien à cet instant ne la forcerait à arrêter de chanter. Elle était libre! Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi!

Elle s'effondra soudain! Et Rick remarqua que ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes. Il n'osa s'approcher. Comme elle semblait souffrir à présent! Jamais elle ne lui était apparut si fragile. La voix brisée par ses sanglots, elle continua pourtant à chanter, la tête toujours tournée vers le sol.

_"Do you know I cry?_

_Do you know I die?_

_Do you know I cry?_

_And it's not the good kind..._

_Do you know I cry?_

_Do you know I die?_

_Do you know I cry?_

_And it's not the good kind..._

_No, you're not the good kind._

_Do you know I cry?"_

La musique s'arrêta. Mais rien ne bougea. Haley pleurait en silence, le corps soulevé par ses pleurs et par son souffle qui s'était précipité à cause de l'effort qu'elle avait fournit pour finir la chanson. Elle se sentait vidée, seule, libre, libre d'être seule.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Lentement elle releva la tête. Lucas se tenait devant elle. Près de Rick, elle remarqua Brooke et Peyton, visiblement touchées par le spectacle auquel elles venaient d'assister. Elle reporta son attention sur Lucas. Il avait soudain un regard sombre. Il lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit et se releva. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et la berça lentement. Alors Haley laissa enfin couler ces larmes qu'elle n'avait jamais pu verser depuis son départ de Tree Hill et elle s'accrocha à Lucas comme à un radeau de survie! Lucas était son radeau, comme il l'avait toujours été.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes avant d'échanger le moindre mot. Ce fût Lucas qui rompit le silence en premier.

« - J'adore ce que tu fais. On a tout tes disques Brooke et moi.

- Brooke et moi! Alors, c'est sérieux entre vous?

- Un peu oui. On est marié! -Haley arrêta brusquement de marcher et regarda Lucas d'un air alluciné-

- Vous vous êtes mariés? Mais quand?

- Il y a un an et demi. Parfois j'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle!

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? Je serais venue!

- Mais je l'ai fait! Mais on m'a dit que Haley James avait beaucoup de meilleur ami et on m'a raccroché au nez!

- Je suis désolée! J'ai eu quelques problèmes, il y a quelques temps et ça a viré à la parano chez mes producteurs! Ils filtrent tous mes appels et tout mon courrier! Tout ce qui est suspect, ils le font brûler!

- Comment Peyton a pu t'avoir alors?

- Elle ne m'a pas parlé, elle a parlé à Rick, mon assistant. Et elle a eu de la chance parce que sinon, je n'aurais jamais entendus parler du disque. Rick est mon seul allié. Il essaye de faire réduire le service d'ordre.

- Wow! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien de bien important!

- Et ils sont où?

- Qui?

- Tes gardes du corps? Je n'en ai vu aucun dans les parages!

- On les a semé à la sortie de Charlotte. Je voulais avoir la paix! Avoir au moins le temps de vous retrouver! Mais ils ne sont jamais bien loin, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Rick et toi?

- Rien du tout!

- Arrête! J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde! Il y a forcément quelque chose...

- C'est mon ami c'est tout! Je ne suis pas son genre!

- Tu rigole non? Haley James est le genre de tous les hommes!

- Pas de celui là! Il préfère les muscles bien taillés en fait!

- Les muscles?

- Oui, tu as très bien entendu!

- Oh, d'accord...

- D'ailleur il te trouve à son goût!

- Ah oui?

- Mais ne t'en fait pas, il ne touche pas aux hommes mariés! Et puis il sort avec Tony, mon guitariste...- Lucas hocha la tête visiblement rassuré. Haley sourit avant de reprendre un air grâve.- Elle est comment?

- Qui ça?

- Mon dieu, je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle!

- Jenna. Elle s'appelle Jenna. Elle est très gentille. Elle bosse dans la boutique de lingerie qui a ouvert en face du café.

- Et elle ne risque pas de partir en tournée avec le premier musicien venu!

- Haley... Je suis désolé...

- Ne t'en fait pas Lucas. C'est normal. Je savais qu'il referait sa vie un jour... Il faut juste que je m'habitue à l'idée que c'est fait.

- Tu vas vraiment chanter pour eux ce soir?

- Biensûr... Je tiens toujours mes promesses! C'est un principe!»


	5. Chapter 5

_**Episode 5:**_

_**How I miss this...**_

Le café n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Et ça rassura Haley. Ici, le temps était resté comme figé. Il y avait toujours les mêmes clients, les tables étaient toujours aux mêmes places et au comptoir, il y avait toujours cette belle femme brune qui l'avait tant de fois écoutée, comme une mère. Haley prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux et les odeurs de café et de pâtisserie fûrent égals pour elle à une bouffée d'oxygène. Karen leur tournait le dos. Lucas fit signe à Haley de s'approcher en silence. Occupée à refaire du café, sa mère n'avait rien remarqué. Haley posa une main sur le comptoir et dit avec nonchalance:

« - Combien pour un café? -Karen se retourna vivement au son de cette voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis des années.-

- Haley? Mon Dieu Haley!

- C'est bien elle Maman!»

Karen fit le tour du comptoir et prit Haley dans ses bras. Puis elle s'éloigna un peu, la regarda attentivement, elle lui carressa les cheveux et posa une main sur son visage, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« - Lucas, tu veux bien t'occuper de la fermeture ce soir? Je voudrais parler avec Haley.

- Biensûr Maman, pas de problème!

- Brooke et Peyton sont à leur table. Je crois que ta femme voudrait encore changer la couleur de la banderole. Ce qui n'est pas du goût de Peyton.

- Ah, c'est pas vrai! Voilà une chose qui ne changera jamais! Bon, je vais aller les départager avant que le sang ne coule!

- Merci Lucas...

- Tu nous rejoins après Haley?

- D'accord.»

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après avoir fermé derrière le dernier client, Lucas alla s'assoir à la table où les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient toujours pas mises d'accord.

« - Je te dis que celle ci est mieux!

- Quand on voit ce que tu as fait de la salle aujourd'hui, excuse moi de te dire ça Peyton, mais je fais plus confiance à ma vision décoratrice plutôt qu'à la tienne.

- Ah, ça je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant des siècles! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui l'avait choisit cette banderole. Tu disais que c'était la plus belle qu'on ait jamais vu!

- Et bien, ça arrive de changer d'avis, non? Je trouve que celle là est vraiment 100 fois mieux!

- Mesdemoiselles? Puis je faire une suggestion?

- Ecoute Lucas, ne nous en veux pas, mais on est occupé, là!

- Ma chérie, je ne suis pas expert en déco, mais je sais comment vous départager! Vous n'avait qu'à mettre les deux! -Brooke et Peyton se regardèrent, regardèrent Lucas, puis les deux banderoles et se mirent à rire.-

- Comment n'y a t'on pas pensé plus tôt?

- Je me le demande, Brooke!

- Au fait Lucas, où est passé Haley?

- Ma mère voulait discuter avec elle. Elles sont allées chez moi. Elle nous rejoint après.»

Les deux femmes le questionnèrent sur sa journée avec Haley, mais devant le manque de coopération du jeune homme, elles se lassèrent vite du sujet. Elles reprirent donc leur grande discution à propos de la soirée. Lucas, quand à lui s'était replongé dans ses pensées. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle voulut être seule avec Haley? Il avait bien remarqué le coup d'oeil sévère de sa mère pendant son "examen de routine" et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait signifier. Peut-être avait-elle remarqué elle aussi à quel point Haley semblait fatiguée? Peut-être avait -elle sentit des choses que seule une mère, ou ce qui s'en approche, peut ressentir? La curiosité le torturait soudain. Il avait toujours pu se vanter d'être le seul à comprendre Haley. Il avait toujours était le seul à savoir ce qui se cachait dans sa tête. A part son mariage avec Nathan, Haley n'avait jamais su lui cacher la moindre chose. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce que lui voulait sa mère?

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites? -Lucas se retourna. Un grand brun se tenait derrière lui et une belle brune lui tenait la main.

- Salut Nate. Asseyez vous!

- Alors quoi de neuf? -demanda le jeune homme pendant que Lucas se levait pour leur apporter une tasse de café.-

- On a presque fini la déco pour demain. -Dit Peyton-.

- Il ne reste que les banderoles à attacher. -Ajouta Brooke-. On arrivait pas à choisir, alors j'ai décidé qu'on mettrait les deux.

- Tu as décidé!

- Oh, ça va Lucas! Au fait Jenna, ça en est où cette histoire de robe?

- C'est de la folie! Elle ne sera jamais prête à temps! Ils se sont trompés de tissu. Il va falloir qu'ils refassent tout le jupon! Je suis verte!»

Lucas et Nathan se regardèrent et étouffèrent un sourire. Ces discussions étaient exactement ce qu'ils évitaient soigneusement d'habitude, mais Jenna et Brooke leur reprochaient trop de ne jamais s'investir assez, alors ils les écoutèrent se plaindre sans ciller. Lucas en profita pour regarder Jenna et il repensa soudain à Haley qui ne tarderait plus. Comment Nathan allait il réagir? Il avait beau savoir que Jenna rendait son frère heureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarqué à quel point le regard de Nathan n'avait plus rien de celui qu'il avait au lycée, quand il était avec Haley. Jenna avait beaucoup de qualité. S'il devait la décrire, il ne tarirait pas d'éloge à coup sûr. Elle était une belle femme qui attirait fréquemment le regard des hommes, elle était gentille et loin d'être bête. Elle avait un caractère agréable et à seulement 24 ans, elle était gérante de sa propre boutique. Non, il n'y avait rine qui clochait chez elle. Si ce n'est qu'elle n'était pas Haley. Nathan remarqua son trouble et il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, Lucas lui sourit donc pour le rassurer. Soudain Jenna se leva, le regard fixe.

« - Mon Dieu! C'est pas croyable!

- Quoi? -demandèrent Lucas et Nathan en regardant un peu partout.-

- Là dans la rue, C'est... C'est Haley James!Et elle vient par ici!»

Nathan se retourna brusquement en se levant à son tour alors que sa fiancée se mettait à courir à la rencontre de sa chanteuse favorite. Car c'était bien elle. Nathan aurait reconnu cette silhouette n'importe où! Son regard se voila et il baissa la tête.

« - Vous saviez qu'elle était là?

- Nathan...

- Répond moi Lucas! Vous saviez qu'elle était là?

- Oui. Elle est arrivée ce matin.»

Sans un mot de plus Nathan quitta la table. Lucas, Brooke et Peyton le suivirent des yeux alors que Haley se faisait aborder par Jenna.

« - Haley James! A Tree Hill? C'est pas croyable! Je vous adore... J'ai tous vos disques! Vos chansons sont tellement belles! Elles parlent à tout le monde...

- Merci c'est gentil. -Haley sourit à cette jeune femme visiblement émue et qui semblait l'apprécier sincèrement. Elle lui serra la main.-

- Oh là, là, je peux avoir un autographe?

- Oui bien entendu. Je m'apprêtais à aller au Karen's Café, nous pouvons y aller et nous y assoir un moment, nous serons mieux là-bas au chaud. En plus, voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas prit le temps de parler avec une admiratrice aussi sympathique que vous semblez l'être.

- Vraiment? Vous feriez ça? Oh, c'est mon rêve le plus fou de parler avec vous... Le café est fermé, mais la mère de mon beau-frère en est la gérante et mes amis sont là-bas en ce moment... Ils ne voudront jamais croire que Haley James prend le temps de parler avec nous... - Dans son euphorie, la jeune fille remarqua soudain que la chanteuse avait blêmit et elle s'en inquiéta - Vous allez bien?

- Vous êtes Jenna, c'est ça?

- Oui! Comment le savez vous? -Nathan arriva alors à leur hauteur. Il devisagea Haley qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.-

- Bonsoir!

- Nathan, Aides-moi à conduire Miss James au café, elle ne se sent pas bien.»

Nathan remarqua alors la pâleur de Haley et conssentit à sortir les mains de ses poches. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au café. Elle posa sa tête, qui tournait à tout rompre, sur son épaule. Etait-ce le fait d'être dans les bras de Nathan qui produisait cela? Ou la fatigue peut-être? Ou la faim? Ou alors le fait de rencontrer le nouvel amour de Nathan? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle huma discrètement son parfum, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'en avait pas changer. Elle garda les yeux fermés ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose enfin délicatement sur une chaise. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et murmura un "merci". Lucas avait courut à la cuisine et en revint avec un Muffins. Comme quand ils étaient enfants, il servit alors un chocolat chaud dans une grande tasse jaune qu'il posa devant elle. Peyton s'approcha et entoura les épaules de Haley de son bras. Brooke quand à elle s'assit en face d'elle et repoussa une mêche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune star. Nathan quand à lui, s'était mit un peu en retrait tandis que Jenna ne comprennait vraiment rien à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux!

« - Haley, tu te sens bien? Demanda Lucas l'air vraiment inquiet

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Je n'ai rien avalé de la journée, c'est tout...

- Vous vous connaissez? Interrogea Jenna de plus en plus surprise. Comme personne ne répondait, elle les fixa un à un jusqu'à avoir une réponse. C'est Brooke qui craqua la première.

- Nous étions ensemble au lycée. Lucas est son meilleur ami.

- C'est pas croyable!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui' n'est pas croyable? Que je sois son meilleur ami?

- Non, que vous ne m'ayez rien dit alors que vous saviez que je l'adorais...

- Ne leur en veuillez pas Jenna, ils ont fait ça pour... me protéger. -Haley regarda Nathan. Il détourna ses yeux et retourna s'assoir à leur table.

- Tu la connaissais aussi, Bébé?

- Comme ça! On n'était pas du même cercle! -Jenna était tellement enthousiaste de cette révélation, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard noir et furieux que lancèrent les trois autres jeunes gens à Nathan. Haley quand à elle, ferma les yeux surprise malgré elle par la froideur de cette réplique. Nathan ne s'était pas contenté d'annuler leur mariage, il y a cinq ans, il avait aussi rayer de sa mémoire tout ce qui avait eu un lien quelconque avec leur couple. Devant la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Peyton prit la parole d'un ton ferme.-

- Bon, viens Haley, ce soir tu dors chez moi!

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Karen m'a proposé l'ancienne chambre de Lucas.

- Bon alors c'est moi qui dors avec toi.

- Je vais l'accompagner Peyton, laisse!

- Non Lucas! Toi, tu vas chez toi avec ta femme. Moi, personne ne m'attend.

- Peyton a raison Lucas, laisse là s'en occuper. Tu la verras demain...- Lucas hocha la tête non sans résistance tandis que Brooke et Peyton aidaient Haley à se lever.-

- Aller, viens l'Intello...

- Tu sais que je détestais quand tu m'appelais comme ça, Brooke?

- Menteuse! T'adorais ça... Seulement tu ne voulais pas l'admettre...

- Non, pas du tout, je détestais vraiment ça! Mais aujourd'hui, j'adore...»

Brooke sourit et étreignit Haley. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la voiture, toujours escortées, la chanteuse se retourna et embrassa Lucas et sa femme. Puis elle serra la main de Jenna en lui disant qu'elle avait été ravie de la rencontrer. Elle jetta un dernier coup d'oeil à Nathan qui était resté près de la porte et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Peyton s'installa au volant, et elles filèrent dans la nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Episode 6:**_

_**Remembers**_

Haley se laissa tomber sur l'ancien lit de Lucas alors que Peyton refermait la porte à clef. Quelle journée! Voilà bien longtemps qu'autant d'émotion n'avait parcourut son coeur. Elle scruta la pièce alors que Peyton s'allongeait à côté d'elle dans le noir. Dans un coin de la chambre, Rick avait fait déposer sa valise. Il lui avait laissé un mot. Elle aurait tout le temps de le lire demain. Là, elle ne sentait pas la force de bouger! Elles ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes, puis pensant que Peyton avait fini par s'endormir, Haley se releva et saisit son sac. Elle en ressortit une petite boîte qui contenait de petits cachets blanc. Haley les regarda un instant puis elle les porta à sa bouche. Elle les avala comme ça, sans eau, puis se ralongea. Elle garda les yeux ouvert, plongés dans l'obscurité de cette nuit sans lune.

« - Qu'est ce que c'était? -Haley tourna la tête vers la jeune femme à son côté et remarqua enfin qu'elle ne dormait pas elle aussi.-

- Quoi?

- C'était quoi? Ce que tu as avalé? -Peyton la regardait avec insistance ce qui lui fit détourner la tête à nouveau.-

- Ce n'est rien. -Peyton se redressa légèrement et toisa la jeune chanteuse avec un air de reproche.-

- Haley, je te rappelle que je côtoie moi aussi ce genre de milieu, et j'aimerai savoir si tu en as prit les mauvaises habitudes? -Haley reporta toute son attention sur Peyton, surprise du sens de sa question.

- Quoi? Non, Peyton, ne me dis pas que tu crois que c'était de la drogue!

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois, C'est pour ça que j'aimerai que tu me réponde! Histoire de me prouver que j'ai tord.

- D'accord... Ce sont des cachets qui m'aident à dormir... Rassurée?»

Peyton ne dit rien, mais se recoucha sur le dos. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient pourtant gardé les yeux ouverts. Aucunes d'elles ne trouvaient le sommeil sans se doutait une seconde qu'elles subissaient les mêmes tourments. Mais au bout d'un interminable moment de silence:

« - Je ne dors plus... J'ai tout essayer pour trouver le sommeil, les somnifers, la médecine douce, la drogue, c'est vrai, j'ai même vu un hypnotiseur. Rien n'y a fait. Je n'arrive plus à dormir.

- Comment tu tiens? Je veux dire, en tournée, tu fais comment?

- Je marche à l'adrénaline.L'avantage des tournées, c'est qu'après un concert, je suis tellement crevée que je m'effondre une ou deux heures. Ce sont les seuls moments où je me repose. La nuit, le plus souvent, je pense ou j'écris. Et quand j'arrive enfin à m'endormir, je fais des cauchemards... D'interminable cauchemards.

- Je connais ça! -Peyton s'approcha de Haley et posa sa main sur la sienne.- En dernière année au lycée, j'ai retrouvé Jake Jaglieski, tu te souviens de lui? -Haley hocha la tête- Je l'ai demandé en mariage... Il n'avait pas encore répondu... Une nuit, je me suis réveillée et il n'était pas couché. Il regardait par la fenêtre en me tournant le dos. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il m'a dit que je parlais dans mon sommeil et que j'avais dit "Je t'aime, Lucas"... Il m'a obligé à faire face à mes réels sentiments, et j'ai comprit que j'aimais toujours Lucas. Quand je suis rentré, je n'ai pas pu garder le secret. Je l'ai dit à Brooke. Je voulais être honnête pas comme la première fois... Ça a bien faillit être la fin de notre amitié. Et puis mon père est mort, et comme pour ma mère, c'est Brooke qui m'a rattrapée...

- Ton père est mort? Quand ça?

- Il y a trois ans maintenant. J'ai vendu la maison et Brooke m'a proposé de venir vivre chez elle... Elle avait loué l'appartement que tu as occupé avec Nathan. On a vécu ensemble comme ça, en vieux couple jusqu'à son mariage. J'y habite seule maintenant. C'est pour ça que si tu veux venir, il n'y a aucun problème...Pour Lucas, j'ai comprit que ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais, mais le souvenir de l'amour que je lui avais porté. Pendant toute cette période, j'ai fait le genre de cauchemard dont tu parles. Mais depuis que j'ai réglé ce problème, je n'en fais plus.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé? Je serais venue si j'avais su pour ton père!

- Il y a eu cet article dans "Thud Magazine", il parlait de ta tournée et te montrait en compagnie des plus grandes stars... Tu riais, tu avais l'air si heureuse... Je me suis dit, que tu avais oublié Tree Hill. Et que ça n'était pas te rendre service que de t'appeller pour ce genre de nouvelle.

- Tu as eu tord. Où que j'aille, Tree Hill ne m'a jamais quitté... Mon coeur est toujours resté ici... Tu m'as manqué Peyton... Vous m'avez tous manqué...

- Pourquoi n'as tu jamais téléphoné?

- Je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus entendre parler de moi... Je suis partie sans rien dire. Sans un aurevoir... Et je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous affronter par téléphone. Et puis Lucas est venu avec Brooke à New York et quand ils sont repartis, j'ai cru que ma vie à Tree Hill partait avec eux...

- Alors nous avons été bêtes toutes les deux! -Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Puis Haley osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres-

- Comment ils se sont connus? - Peyton n'eut même pas besoin de lui dempander de qui elle parlait. Haley avait toujours dit tellement avec ses yeux.-

- Je ne sais pas trop. Et je n'ai pas posé la question.

- Il est heureux?

- Je crois. Elle est vraiment gentille. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça suffise...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Tu sais quand on ne peut plus avoir de Champagne, on prends du Mousseux! Mais même le meilleur des Mousseux ne sera jamais l'égal du Champagne.

- Je ne te comprend pas du tout Peyton, là...

- Et c'est toi qu'on appelait l'intello? Bon je vais être plus claire...Nathan est mon ami et je le connais depuis des temps immémoriaux et il a eu beau le cacher, et le faire très bien d'ailleur, il ne l'a pas caché assez pour que je ne le remarque pas... Son Champagne, c'était toi. Quand il t'a perdu il ne lui restait plus que du Mousseux. Il a prit celui qui semblait être le meilleur... Mais on n'oublit jamais le goût du vrai Champagne... Tu comprends?

- Je crois oui. Il est mon Champagne à moi aussi... mais tous les Mousseux que j'ai rencontré, n'ont jamais été assez bon pour prendre sa place.

- Je suis désolée Haley. Je n'aurais jamais dû...

- Arrête Peyton, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je l'aurais bien su un jour de toute façon...

- Je suis désolée quand même...

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là à la mort de ton père...

- Je sais...»

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nathan se tenait debout face à la baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité. Que faisait-elle là? Pourquoi était-elle venue? Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle lui ait brisé le coeur, il fallait en plus qu'elle réapparraisse au moment où il allait la rayer de sa vie pour de bon en épousant une autre femme... Il se doutait qu'un de ses amis l'avait prévenu, mais lequel? Pour le moment, il ne savait contre qui retourner sa colère, alors il la tourna vers lui. Alors que la pluie commençait à tomber à dehors, il sortit. Il attrappa un ballon qui trainait là et commença à shooter. Le basket avait toujours était son seul remède...

Jenna entendit du bruit dehors et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua que l'autre côté du lit était resté froid. Elle enfila son peignoir et descendit les escaliers à la recherche de son fiancé. Elle le trouva sur la terrasse. Il ne portait qu'un short et un T-shirt sombre qui lui collaient à la peau à cause de la pluie. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage, partant de ses cheveux et se perdant dans son cou. Qu'il était beau! Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir trouvé... Toutes les filles de Tree Hill l'enviaient depuis qu'on avait annoncé son prochain mariage avec le deuxième frère Scott. En arrivant ici, il y a trois ans, elle n'aurait jamais cru connaitre un homme comme lui. Il était torturé, énigmatique, inquiétant parfois. Les seules fois où elle l'avait vu rire, c'était lorsqu'il jouait au basket avec son frère, près du fleuve. Lucas était d'ailleur le seul à faire rire son frère. C'était un privilège qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle avait souvent du mal à le comprendre. Il avait parfois des réactions surprenantes, et quand il lui faisait l'amour, c'était à la fois violent et passionnant, comme un combat. On aurait dit qu'il se vengeait. Chacun de leur rapport ressemblaient à une vengeance... Contre quoi, contre qui? Elle ne l'avait jamais su... Et s'en doute ne poserait-elle jamais la question! Elle s'était toujours questionnée sur le beau et ténébreux Nathan, et personne n'avait répondu à ses questions. Lucas lui avait dit que c'était compliqué, et n'avait rien ajouté sauf que le passé de Nathan ne concernait que lui... Lucas était dûr avec elle... Elle se sentait constamment jugée par lui. Mais ça aussi, elle ne le comprenait pas. Peyton et Brooke lui disaient souvent de ne pas s'en faire,qu'il finirait bien par se calmer, mais elles aussi étaient restées muettes sur leur passé. Mais ce soir, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de réponse car voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait surprit Nathan à jouer au ballon au beau milieu de la nuit. L'espace d'un instant, elle voulu l'appeler pour en discuter, mais elle n'osa pas. Elle savait déjà qu'il ne répondrait pas. Alors elle soupira. Elle alla chercher une serviette de toilette dans le placard et la déposa sur un bras du fauteuil, près de la baie vitrée. Puis, après un dernier regard dehors, elle remonta se coucher.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucas et Brooke ne dormaient toujours pas eux aussi. Ils étaient couchés, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils étaient muets, mais dans le silence, Lucas sourit. Il sentait Brooke bouger légèrement, signe qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle avait peur de l'embarrasser.

« - Qui a-t'il Pretty Girl? Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente?

- Rien. Enfin, si, mais je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler...

- Tu peux me parler de tout Brooke, tu le sais, non? Alors dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de faire chanter Haley demain soir?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que Nathan risque de nous en vouloir, mais il ne fait pas la tête bien longtemps. Heureusement, il n'est plus le garçon susceptible qu'il était au lycée.

- Tu as vu sa réactions de ce soir? Il a vraiment été dur avec elle, tu ne trouve pas?

- Si biensûr, mais c'est compréhensible!

- Peut-être. Vaudra mieux que je dise à Haley que c'est pas la peine pour demain alors.

- Non, ne le fait pas!

- Quoi? Mais tu viens de dire que...

- Je sais. Mais ils ont besoin de se parler, et si elle chante, il ira forcément la voir...

- Tu es diabolique quand tu veux Joli coeur, tu t'en rends compte au moins!

- Diabolique tu dis?»

Lucas roula sur Brooke et commença à la chatouiller. La jeune femme agonisante de rire, le supplia d'arrêter, et ils jouèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes, puis le calme revint. Lucas carressa le visage de sa femme et l'embrassa avec passion. Dieu, qu'il aimait cette femme!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7:**_

_**It's Time for Knowing!**_

Haley monta sur la scène du Tric, un micro à la main. A sa demande, Rick avait fait venir Tony, son guitariste et Jay, son batteur, qui avaient déjà commencer à chauffer leurs instruments. Peyton les regarda faire. Voilà ce qu'elle préférait dans son boulot de gérante du Tric, pouvoir observer et assister à la mise en place du groupe et des morceaux. Elle regarda Haley sortir le classeur où elle enfermait toutes ses chansons, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de la comparer à la jeune fille qui était angoissée à l'idée de monter sur scène. Elle semblait tellement à son aise aujourd'hui, elle était chez elle sur les planches. Haley tourna quelques pages et s'arrêta sur un morceau avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Puis, elle s'approcha de Jay et demanda à Tony de les rejoindre.

« - On va commencer par ça, histoire de se dégourdir les doigts...

- Tu veux qu'on joue ça ce soir? Demanda Jay étonné

- Non, je veux juste le faire maintenant.

- D'accord. Et pour ce soir?

- J'attend de voir la... mariée. Je voudrais qu'elle me fasse une liste de ce qu'elle veut.

- T'es sûre de vouloir faire ça Haley? -Questionna Tony d'un air inquiet. Elle le regarda, l'oeil perçant, et elle comprit soudain que Rick n'avait pas tenu sa langue.-

- C'est pas vrai, je vais le tuer!

- Haley, écoute...

- Non, Tony! Pas maintenant! Alors tu prends ta guitare et tu joue!»

Peyton était de plus en plus surprise par les réactions de la jeune femme. Où était passée la jeune fille plutôt discrète et qui avait toujours peur de mal faire? Quand Peyton lui avait posé la question pendant leur nuit d'insomnie, Haley lui avait juste répondu: "Elle est morte!". Et ainsi, elle avait clos le sujet. Mais Peyton sentait qu'elle n'était pas si loin... Pendant que Tony et Jay lançait les premières notes d'un Rock endiablé, qu'elle avait pu entendre dans le dernier disque de Haley, Peyton se dirigea vers le comptoir afin de vérifier une dernière fois que toutes les commandes de boissons avaient été livrées pour ce soir. Puis elle regarda à nouveau la chanteuse qui, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, se déchainait sur la scène. Elle vit aussi Jenna s'approcher de la scène l'air fasciné. Peyton sourit. Quel coup du sort étrange! Nathan avait tout fait pour rayer Haley de sa vie, et il tombait sur sa plus grande fan à Tree Hill... Combien de fois Jenna s'était elle réfugiée chez elle pour écouté les disques de la chanteuse? Qu'elle avait été déçue d'apprendre que Nathan n'appréciait pas cette musique... Peyton aimait bien Jenna. C'était une femme simple et sans surprise. Mais comme lui avait souvent confié Lucas, son seul défaut était de prendre la place de Haley.

Jenna avait encore du mal à le réaliser, Haley James était à Tree Hill! Haley James était au Tric! Haley James était amie avec ses propres amis! Jamais personne ne voudrait la croire! Et pourtant, elle ne révait pas, c'était bien elle, là sur la scène qui chantait son dernier single... Jenna s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et répondit émerveillée au geste de la main que lui adressa sa chanteuse! Parce que c'était sa chanteuse! Personne à Tree Hill ne l'aimait comme elle... Lorsque la chanson fût fini, elle applaudit à tout rompre alors que Peyton venait la rejoindre. Haley quand à elle, remercia ses musiciens et s'assit sur le rebord de la scène.

« - C'était formidable! Je vous adore!

- Pitié, dis moi "tu"... J'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans de trop quand tu dis "vous"...

- C'est noté... Pourriez-vous... Euh... Peux-tu me chanter autre chose?

- En fait, je crois que Haley à quelque chose à te dire avant. -La chanteuse sourit et dit d'une voix douce-

- J'aurais besoin d'une liste pour les chansons que tu veux pour ce soir.

- Une liste? Chansons? Ce soir?- soudain Jenna bondit de sa chaise et sauta au cou de Peyton qui s'était mise à rire.- C'est pas possible... Haley James va chanter pour mon mariage? J'en reviens pas... C'est pas possible! Merci, merci, merci!

- J'en conclue que tu es contente. Ajouta Haley.»

Puis Jenna se mit à courir vers son sac qu'elle avait laissé dans les loges en disant qu'elle allait faire la liste tout de suite. Peyton rit en la regarda, puis elle reporta son attention sur Haley, qui malgré son sourire, avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« - Bon, celle-là et on arrête. De toute façon, si on en s'arrête pas maintenant, je ne pourrais pas chanter ce soir.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir la faire? Tu la connais assez, pas besoin de répèt! Tu la chanterai en dormant s'il le fallait.

- Je préfère oui. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas jouée.»

Tony hocha la tête et remit sa guitare sur l'épaule. Les premières notes du morceaux résonnèrent et Haley dût fermer les yeux pour se concentrer.

"**_Dancing where the stars go blue_**

_**Dancing where the evening fell**_

_**Dancing in my wooden shoes**_

_**In a wedding gown..."**_

La musique s'arrêta d'un coup! Haley releva la tête vers Tony qui la fixa d'un air impuissant. Alors et elle se retourna. Là, à la porte, la main toujours posée sur l'alimentation électrique, Nathan la regardait avec rage. Elle serra les dents et baissa la tête. Nathan s'approcha presque en courant, mais ne monta pas sur la scène. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et lui lança avec colère:

« - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

- Je peux vous aider Mr Scott?

- Arrête ça Haley! Dis moi ce que tu fais ici?

- Je chante! Je pense que ça se voit non? Enfin, je chantais jusqu'à ce que tu nous fasses ta petite crise!

- Je ne parlais pas de ça et tu le sais très bien! Je veux que tu arrête ça tout de suite!

- Tu veux? Sois plus clair, j'ai du mal à saisir!

- Ne me pousse pas à bout Haley, c'est pas dans ton interêt! Chante tout ce que tu veux où tu veux, mais pas ici!

- Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant! C'est la chanson qui te dérange? Et bien parles en à ta **femme**! C'est elle qui veut que je la chante!

- Laisse Jenna où elle est, elle n'a rien à voir là dedans!

- Dans quoi je n'ai rien à voir? -Nathan se retourna et fit face à sa fiancée, plus surprise que jamais de le voir se "battre" avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui plus est une femme!

- Ton mari ne veut pas que je chante "_When the stars go blue_"!

- Pourquoi?

- Oui, Nathan, Pourquoi? Nathan sera les dents alors que Haley le regardait avec un mélange de colère et de satisfaction.-

- Parce que je n'aime pas cette chanson, **chérie**! -Nathan insista sur ce dernier mot en regardant Haley avec provocation, qui cilla légèrement. Jenna ne sembla rien remarquer et elle se pendit à son cou l'air suppliant.-

- Oh Bébé, s'il te plait... Pour une fois, une toute petite fois... C'est une de mes préférées... - Sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Nathan acquieça. Jenna repartie donc, joyeuse, en lui signalant qu'elle serait à la boutique jusqu'à 17h. Quand elle eût quitté la pièce, il relança les hostilités.-

- Je veux qu'on parle!

- Je croyais que c'était ce que nous faisions depuis tout à l'heure, mais je peux me tromper!

- Te fous pas de moi Haley! Je veux qu'on parle seuls!- Se sentant très mal, Tony entraina Jay et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les coulisses-

- A tout à l'heure Haley! A quelle heure?

- 19 heures, le concert est à 21 heures. Merci Tony!- puis elle regarda Nathan dans les yeux.- Vas-y, je t'écoute, on est seul!

- Je veux savoir à quoi tu joues avec Jenna.

- A quoi je joue? Je vais chanter pour elle, Scott!

- Si tu fais ça pour te venger de moi, alors là tu...

- Oh, attend, attend, je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne le fais pas à cause de toi! Je le fais parceque mon amie à besoin que je le fasse!

- De qui tu parles? Lucas? Peyton? Dis moi qui!

- "Je veux!" "Dis moi!"Tu ne sais plus que donner des ordres? Et puis ça ne te regarde pas qui me l'a demander!

- C'est mon mariage, je te signale et je t'interdis de venir le gâcher!

- Ton mariage? Il faut être deux pour se marier Nathan! Tu as déjà oublié? - Sous le coup de la colère Nathan sauta sur la scène et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas bougée.

- Ne joue pas avec mes nerf Haley!

- Sinon quoi? - Elle sembla le provoquer du regard et il dût serrer les mâchoires pour ne pas réagir aussitôt-

- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois avec Keller! Tu es comme lui!- elle le gifla avec une telle violence qu'il sentit sa joue chauffer instantanément. Elle le fixait avec les yeux noirs que jamais, il pouvait y lire toute la rage qu'elle contenait.-

- Tu sais ce que je vais faire ce soir? Je vais chanter! Et je vais laisser les gens croire ce qu'ils veulent croire! Je vais montrer au monde entier combien je suis épanouie, combien je suis ravie et combien tu m'a rendue service en annulant notre mariage! Et tu sais quoi? Ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie! - Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, alors il la saisit au poignet et la força à lui faire face. Le regard qu'elle lui lança alors, lui fit plus mal qu'un poignard.- Tu es pathétique Scott!»

Elle dégagea violemment son bras et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Nathan descendit de la scène et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de quitter la salle, il donna un violent coup de poing dans la porte qui bougea de ses gonds. Puis il dévala les escaliers et se mit à courir.

Haley quand à elle avait regagné sa loge et se mit à rugir de colère. D'un geste plein de fureur, elle balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et déchira toutes ses nouvelles partitions. Puis, elle s'éffondra, soudain vidée de toute force. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et étrangement le spectacle de cette pièce anéantie la fit rire aux éclats.

Dans la salle, une silhouette se dessina alors, les yeux pleins de questions. Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Pourtant elle savait que c'était mal de les espionner... Jamais elle n'avait penser les voire dans une telle colère. Et visiblement, on lui avait menti! Et ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nathan trouva Lucas sur le terrain près du fleuve comme tous les jours pendant les vacances scolaires et ce depuis le lycée, qu'ils n'avaient jamais quitté, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Sans arrêter de courir, il prit ballon à Lucas et shoota avec violence. Le vieux panier trembla sévèrement mais tint le choc. Lucas regarda Nathan, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme se laissa soudain tomber au sol, visiblement à bout de force. Son frère s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau.

« - Ça va Nathan?

- Bon sang Lucas! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'elle venait!

- Je te jure que je ne le savais pas!

- Ta femme le savait, donc tu le savais forcément!

- Nathan, je l'ai apprit presque en même temps que toi. Et de la même façon, je te le promets! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je suis allé au Tric! Ta mère m'a dit que je la trouverai là-bas. Je voulais discuter Lucas, je te jure que c'est ce que je voulais faire, mais quand je suis arrivé, elle chantait cette chanson qu'elle avait enregistré avec Keller! Ça m'a mit hors de moi! Je n'ai plus rien contrôlé après. J'ai essayé, mais c'était plus fort que moi!

- Raconte.»

Nathan regarda son frère. Son regard était si désepéré que Lucas comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« - Haley, je peux te parler?»

Haley cessa de rire et se retourna. Jenna était dans l'encadrement de la porte et elle s'en trouva extrèmement gênée. Jenna entra. Elle regarda la pièce en désordre et baissa la tête. Haley remarqua qu'elle avait commencé à torturer sa bague de fiançaille.

« - Je voudrais comprendre, Haley.

- Comprendre quoi?

- Nathan.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider Jenna, je le connais à p...

- S'il te plait ne dis pas que tu le connais à peine, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure. Et ce n'était pas une dispute sur une chanson! Aides moi à comprendre!

- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler!

- C'est à qui alors? Nathan refuse de le faire, Lucas refuse de le faire, Peyton et Brooke aussi! A qui dois-je demander pour avoir des réponses? - Jenna s'était emportée d'un seul coup, et Haley ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la pitié pour cette femme qui se trouvait au coeur de tout ça contre sa volonté.

- Demande moi ce que tu veux Jenna, et je te répondrais. Mais il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ignores.

- Je n'ai pas peur de ce que tu peux dire!

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je dis ça. C'est pour Nathan.»

« - Bonjour.

- Bonjour vous!

- Tu as bien dormi?

- Comme un bébé et toi?

- J'avoue que ça faisait des siècles que je n'avais pas dormis ainsi.

- Tant que ça?

- Mmh!- un silence plein de sous entendu s'installa entre eux. Ils se souraient toujours. Nathan approcha une main et carressa la joue de Haley. La jeune femme soupira et perdit son sourire-

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose Nathan...

- Je t'écoute.

- Dis moi que tu me pardonnes!- Nathan s'approcha doucement d'elle, puis il lui frôla les lèvres des siennes-

- Je te pardonne mon amour...»


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur: Les chansons traduites sont écrites par moi... La troisième, je pense que vous la reconnaitrez, si ce n'est pas le cas, vous aurez la réponse en fin de chapitre...

**_Episode 8:_**

**_The Show Must Go On_**

Jenna regarda Haley avec insistance et la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui poussait la chanteuse à vouloir préserver Nathan. Elle savait que la vérité lui ferait mal, mais en quoi blesserait- elle Nathan? Un long moment passa durant lequel les deux femmes s'observèrent. Jenna balaya du regard la pièce où elles se trouvaient. Les murs étaient couverts de posters, d'affiches en tout genre. Le sol était couverts de papiers déchirés et de débris. Son regard revint se poser sur la chanteuse, toujours assise par terre au milieu de ce bazard. Elle scruta son visage, elle scruta ses yeux. Son maquillage avait un peu coulé et ses prunelles avaient rosies, surement à cause de larmes. Encore une autre question, pourquoi avait-elle pleuré? Soudain elle se leva et s'approcha de Jenna. Elle la fixa avec gravité.

« - Je sais ce que tu te dis,

- Je ne crois pas, non!

- Tu te trompe! Tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe entre Nathan et moi, et il n'y a rien de plus normal, mais avant que je te dise quoi que ce soit, il faut que tu acceptes que je me taise s'il le faut. Nathan n'a pas l'air, mais il n'est pas aussi... insensible qu'il veut bien le montrer.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir?

- Je le sais, c'est tout! Alors demande moi ce que tu veux et je veillerai à te répondre du mieux que je peux.

- D'accord! Vous avez été marié? Non, pas la peine de le nier, je t'ai entendu parler de l'annulement tout à l'heure. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi?

- Pourquoi on s'est marié?

- Non, pourquoi vous avez rompu!

- Je suis partie en tournée et je ne suis pas revenue.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est personnel! Je n'ai pas à te répondre...

- C'était quand?

- A la fin de notre avant dernière année de Lycée.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue?

- Peyton m'a invité pour chanté ce soir. J'ai pensé que ça se passerait bien avec Nathan. Je pensais qu'après 5 ans, il m'aurait pardonné.

- Apparament non! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

- Voilà le genre de question à laquelle je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi il m'épouse puisqu'il ne t'a jamais oublié...

- Surement parcequ'il t'aime.

- Et toi? Tu l'aimes?

- ...

- Alors, c'est vrai, tu l'aimes encore! Je m'en doutais. Tes chansons, elles sont pour lui? Toutes?

- Toutes! Il a toujours été la source de mon inspiration. Mais le Nathan que j'ai aimé; n'existe plus. Il n'a rien à voir avec le tien. Le tien me considère comme la pire erreur de sa vie. Avec toi, il se rachette. Il sera heureux... C'est tout ce que je lui souhaite! Et ne t'en fais pas, je partirai mercredi.

- Tu ne devais pas resté jusqu'à dimanche?

- Ce n'est plus la peine! Je n'ai rien à faire ici... Je n'y ai plus ma place...»

Haley baissa les yeux. Jenna tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de quitter la salle, elle dit à Haley de chanter ce qu'elle voulait, puis elle referma la porte doucement. A nouveau seule, la chanteuse se laissa retomber au sol, où elle s'allongea sur le dos au milieux des décombres. En fermant les yeux, elle revit sa dispute avec Nathan, puis elle revit leur mariage. Tout ça semblait si loin d'elle. Pourtant il lui semblait toujours entendre la voix de Nathan lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il l'aimerait et la protègerait toujours... Elle se releva soudain. Elle attrappa son étuit à guitare, puis elle sortie son instrument et ouvrit le petit compartiment qui se trouver dans le fond de l'étuit. Là, au milieu de diverses partitions, elle saisit un petit écrin de velour noir. Elle l'ouvrit et un anneaux d'or brilla de tout son feu, tirant des larmes des yeux de la jeune blonde. Elle le retira du coffret et le passa à son annulaire gauche. "_Always and Forever!_" Puis Haley saisit sa guitare et sortie une nouvelle feuille.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La salle se remplissait à vu d'oeil! D'accord, la soirée était sensée être une soirée privée, mais Jenna n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'inviter toute la ville. Non seulement, elle se mariait au garçon le plus convoité de la ville, mais Haley James chantait pour eux. Elle n'ignorait plus que tout le monde savait pour son fiancé et la chanteuse, et étrangement, ça rendait encore plus joyeuse. Elle allait se marier avec l'ex-mari de sa star favorite!

Peyton, Lucas et Brooke était loin de ressentir la même euphorie. Leur soirée prévue pour une petite centaine de personne se transformait en réel concert. Les tables qu'ils avaient prit tant de soin à placer avaient été poussées pour faire de la place, les banderoles qui avaient causées tant de soucis aux deux amies n'étaient même pas remarquées, et les réserves chutaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ils commençaient vraiment à se faire du soucis. Ils savaient biensûr ce qui s'était passé dans l'après midi. Nathan avaient tout dit à Lucas qui l'avait raconté aux filles et Haley avait raconté son entrevue avec Jenna à Peyton, qui à son tour avait fait un rapport détaillé au couple Scott. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que Jenna réagirait de cette façon. Elle, si douce et attentive, ressemblait soudain à toutes ses femmes de Hollywood qui veulent en "jetter". Et Nathan qui n'arrivait pas!

Peyton remarqua que les deux musiciens de Haley s'installaient sur la scène et que déjà des cris se faisaient entendre. La star ne tarderait plus. Alors elle se dirigea vers les coulisses puis vers la scène afin de l'annonçait comme il le fallait. Une fois sous les lumières, Peyton sourit et regarda la salle qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Elle remarqua alors que Nathan était arrivé. Jenna se pendait à son bras avec un sourire fier et possessif.

«Bonsoir à tous... Wow, je vois que vous êtes venu nombreux! Comment ça va ce soir? -cris du public- Alors, comme vous le savez, ce soir n'est pas un soir comme un autre pour le Tric. Nous célébrons le futur mariage du Coach Scott avec la reine de la lingerie fine à Tree Hill... S'il-vous-plait, applaudissement pour Nathan et Jenna!- cris de la foule- Mais ce n'est pas tout... Une amie est venue nous rendre une petite visite. Elle a accepté de faire un crochet par ici avant son concert demain à Charlotte! Alors montrez lui qu'on sait recevoir, Pour nous ce soir, Haley James!»

La foule se mit à rugir et Haley monta sur la scène. Elle étreignit Peyton et salua le public avant de lancer le premier morceau. Elle avait tout changer de l'ordre et des morceau choisit pour ce soir. Lorsque Tony et Jay étaient revenus vers 19 heures, ils avaient du se mettre tout de suite au travail. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Haley leur faisait ce coup-là, mais jamais si peu de temps avant la montée sur scène, et sans participer à la répétition. Cette fois, ils avaient juste trouvé un tas de feuille sur la caisse claire de la batterie avec un mot de la chanteuse "_Voilà le programme de ce soir! A tout à l'heure, Haley..._"

Le Rock résonna dans la salle et le public acclama le nouveau single Haley "**_Who Am I?_**"

«_**All these hands wich calling me,**Toutes ces mains qui m'appellent_

_**All these eyes wich looking at me, **Tous ces yeux qui me regardent_

_**I don't know who I am... **Je ne sais plus qui je suis..._

_**I let my home and family **J'ai laissé ma maison et ma famille_

_**I let my friends for "Stage Only" **J'ai laissé mes amis pour "les entrées d'artistes"_

_**On the way, I lost even me **Sur le chemin, je me suis perdu moi-même_

_**And I am lost forever on another tram **Et je suis perdu à jamais dans un autre train_

_**I don't know who I am **Je ne sais plus qui je suis_

_**I run, I write, I sing **Je cours, j'écris, je chante_

_**Yeah, I know that I have fame** Oui, je sais je suis célèbre,_

_**It's not enought, now I want him! **Ce n'est plus assez, maintenant, je le veux lui!_

_**I am on the top, I am on the light** Je suis au top, je suis sous les lumières_

_**But I can't stop, but I can't cry **Mais je ne peux plus arrêter, mais je ne peux pas pleurer_

_**And I look for his face **Et je cherche son visage_

_**I lost my man for crying lies** J'ai perdu mon "homme" pour de tristes mensonges_

_**I came, I don't remember why **Je suis partie, je ne me souviens plus pourquoi._

_**Please tell me who I am!** Pitié, dites moi qui je suis!_

_**And I am lost forever on another race **Je suis perdue à jamais dans une autre course_

_**I don't know who I am **Je ne sais plus qui je suis_

_**I run, I write, I sing **Je cours, j'écris, je chante_

_**Yeah, I know that I have fame** Oui, je sais je suis célèbre,_

_**It's not enought, now I want him! **Ce n'est plus assez, maintenant, je le veux lui!_

_**Who am I? **Qui suis-je?_

_**I call, I run, I die **J'appelle, je cours, je meurs_

_**Today, I am lost without his way** Aujourd'hui, je suis perdue sans son chemin_

_**And I miss our yesterdays** Et nos "hiers" me manquent_»

La chanson se finit dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. La foule était en délire à présent. Haley les remercia et se dirigea vers les coulisses où elle prit une gorgée d'eau avant de repartir sur la scène.

«Merci Tree Hill... Comment ça va ce soir?- cris du public.- Je ne vous entends pas! Comment ça va ce soir? - cris du public- Super! La prochaine chanson, je pense que vous la connaissez. Elle était sur mon premier album. Je l'ai écrite pour mes amis qui m'ont invité ce soir, alors je vous la dédis, Lucas, Brooke et Peyton, puisque je n'ai jamais encore pu le faire... Elle s'appelle "**_Saturday night_**"»

Une musique douce et langoureuse s'éleva aussitôt. Haley chantait seule, juste accompagnée par Tony avec une guitare sèche. Le blues mélancolique ramena Haley à New York, dans le grand appartement vide qu'elle occupait et où elle avait écrit cette chanson pleine de nostalgie.

«_**Saturday night, I don't know what to do **Samedi soir, je ne sais pas quoi faire_

_**And time is gone away **Et le temps s'écoule_

_**I can fell lonelyness on the moon **Je peux sentir la solitude de la lune_

_**Isolation again **Isolement encore!_

_**I hear my voice on the radio **J'entend ma voix dans la radio_

_**A Tree Hill Symphony **Symphony pour Tree Hill_

_**But Tonight, I just want to go** Mais ce soir, je veux seulement m'en aller_

_**I miss my family **Ma famille me manque..._

_**Chorus: **_

_**Tonight in New York City **Ce soir à NY city_

_**I want you will be with me **Je veux que vous soyez avec moi_

_**And every acclamation **Et chaque acclamation_

_**Let me cold, no exception **Me laisse froide, aucune exception,_

_**I don't care! **Je m'en moque!_

_**And if tonight, I just want to cry** Et si ce soir, j'ai juste envie de pleurer_

_**It is because of you, **C'est à cause de vous_

_**I'm alone on a dirty night **je suis seule au milieu cette nuit horrible_

_**And I can't calling you **Et je ne peux pas vous appeler_

_**Chorus**_

_**I think of you like I always do **Je pense à vous, comme je l'ai toujours fait_

_**I hope you do too **J'espère que vous aussi_

_**This distance is too hight** Cette distance est trop longue_

_**On saturday night! **Ce samedi soir!_»

Un nouveau tonnerre rugit dans la salle alors que Haley souriait à ses amis qui la remerciaient du regard. Elle enchaîna ensuite les morceaux, passant du triste au joyeux, du mélancolique au rock. Lorsque la fin du concert approcha, Haley fit le tour de la salle de son regard. Elle remarqua que Nathan n'avait pas bougé. Jenna l'avait laissé, elle était juste devant elle près de la scène. Elle remercia ses musiciens. Elle les présenta à son public qui les acclama puis ils quittèrent la scène, laissant Haley seule face à son clavier qu'ils avaient posé au milieu, face au public. Elle s'assit, ajusta son micro et lança quelques notes pour calmer la foule. La masse réagit aussitôt. On ne peut imaginer le pouvoir que l'on peut avoir ainsi sur-élévée! Le piédestal est parfois tellement agréable comme il peut être tellement lourd à porter! Haley sourit et dit avec douceur.

« Voilà, nous arrivons au terme de ce concert. Ça vous a plu?-cris- Alors, la dernière chanson, elle n'est pas de moi. Mais je l'adore. Elle s'appelle "**_Elsewhere_**" et elle est de Sarah McLachlan...»

Haley apposa ses mains sur le clavier et une douce mélodie s'en échappa. La salle sembla retenir son souffle. La chanteuse ferma les yeux et sa voix résonna alors, chaude, sensuelle, éternelle...

«**_I love the time and in between_**

_**The calm inside me**_

_**In the space where I can breathe**_

_**I believe there is a**_

_**Distance I have wandered**_

_**To touch upon the years of**_

_**Reaching out and reaching in**_

_**Holding out holding in**_

_**I believe**_

_**This is heaven to no one else but me**_

_**And I'll defend it as long as I can beLeft here to linger in silence**_

_**If I choose to**_

_**Would you try to understand**_

_**I know this love is passing time**_

_**Passing through like liquid**_

_**I am drunk in my desire...**_

_**But I love the way you smile at me**_

_**I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near...**_

_**I believe...**_

_**I believe**_

_**This is heaven to no one else but me**_

_**And I'll defend it as long as**_

_**I can be left here to linger in silence**_

_**If I choose to**_

_**Would you try to understand**_

_**Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free**_

_**The mold that clings like desperation**_

_**Mother can't you see I've got**_

_**To live my life the way I feel is right for me**_

_**Might not be right for you but it's right for me...**_

_**I believe...**_

_**I believe**_

_**This is heaven to no one else but me**_

_**And I'll defend it as long as**_

_**I can be left here to linger in silence**_

_**If I choose to**_

_**Would you try to understand it**_

_**I would like to linger here in silence**_

_**If I choose to**_

_**Would you understand it**_

_**Would you try to understand...**_»

Elle plaqua le dernier accord. La foule se mit à l'acclamer alors qu'elle ne redescendait pas encore sur Terre. Elle avait fait un si long voyage dans son passé. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle chercha le regard de son premier spectateur pour qui elle avait choisit cette chanson en secret. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir comprit. Mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle se leva lentement de son tabouret, remercia le public, fit monter Jenna et ses amis qui saluèrent la foule à leur tour. Puis elle quitta la scène et sans un mot ni un regard pour les autres qui la félicitaient, elle courut vers sa loge.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle le trouva près du fleuve, comme Lucas le lui avait dit. Il était couché et regardait les étoiles. En silence, elle se coucha près de lui. Elle ne dit rien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot... Il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de mot entre eux. Ils se contentèrent de regarder le ciel, côte à côte, immobiles. Puis au bout d'un long moment, sa voix brisa le silence.

« - Je suis désolée Nathan. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis.

- Moi non plus; je ne le pensais pas.- le silence reprit le dessus mais cette fois ce fût Nathan qui le rompit.- J'aime ce que tu fais Haley.Tes chansons sont vraiment belles.

- Merci... C'est encore meilleur de l'entendre de toi!

- Elles sont tristes.

- Ma vie n'est pas toujours gaie. Les magazines ne disent pas toujours la vérité, tu sais.- nouveau silence puis une voix timide s'éleva dans la nuit- Tu m'as manqué Nathan...

-Nathan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Haley scruta son visage toujours tourné vers le ciel. Elle n'y vit d'abord que de la surprise, puis, elle apperçu une larme, une seule, rouler le long de sa joue et venir mourir sur le sol cimenté du terrain. Elle réprima une envie soudaine de la lui effacer.-

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Hales...»

Note de l'auteur: Pour ceux qui n'ont pas reconnu la chanson, c'est celle que Haley chante à Nathan dans la saison 1 au Karen's Café.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Episode 9:_**

**_Making Believe_**

« - Où étais-tu passé? Je t'ai cherché partout... -Nathan ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder. Elle devait avoir cet air contrarié qu'elle arborait toujours quand il ne faisait pas exactement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Au lieu de cela, il passa devant elle, ouvrit le frigo et y prit une cannette de bière fraîche avant d'aller s'assoir dans un fauteuil et de la siroter tranquillement.

- C'est bon, Jenna, je suis là non?

- Merci, je le vois bien... Je voudrais savoir où tu étais avant, je me suis fait du soucis figure toi!

- Ah bon?

- Nathan, tu aurais du me dire que tu sortais! Au moins pour que je ne m'inquiète pas... Je ne sais même pas qui était avec toi! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi et...

- Je ne pensais pas que le fait de me marier avec toi te donnerait le droit de surveiller mes fréquentations!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je disais Nathan.

- Pourtant, ça y ressemblait drôlement!

- Je suis désolée, j'étais inquiète, c'est tout! Et je n'étais pas la seule. Lucas et les autres aussi se faisaient du soucis. D'autant plus que Haley aussi a disparu de la circulation... D'ailleur tu ne saurais pas où elle est par hazard? Ses gardes du corps sont en effervenscence!

- Elle était avec moi. Je viens de la raccompagner chez Karen.

- Quoi? Tu comptais me le dire ou tu aurais gardé ça pour toi?

- Ecoute Jenna, ce n'est pas notre mariage qui changera ce que je suis, d'accord? Je ne t'ai jamais donner mon emploi du temps à la seconde et je ne le ferais jamais!Tu ne sauras pas toujours non plus avec qui je suis et qui j'ai l'intention de voir, c'est comme ça! Faut que tu t'y fasse!

- Mais c'est quand même ton ex! Tu t'es marié avec elle, ce n'est pas rien! J'ai quand même le droit de savoir quand tu la vois non? -Nathan bondit de son fauteuil et darda sur Jenna un regard sombre.

- Qui t'en a parlé? -Jenna baissa les yeux et la voix, soudain penaude devant la colère du jeune homme.

- J'ai entendu votre dispute cet après-midi, et je suis allée parler avec elle après que tu sois parti.

- Tu as quoi? -Nathan la poussa de son chemin et monta en courant les escaliers qui menaient dans sa chambre. Là il saisit un sac et y foura quelques affaires avec rage. Jenna lui courut après et arriva enfin, toute essoufflée alors qu'il jettait un pull hors de l'armoire. Jenna regarda, impuissante et affolée, le sac grand ouvert qui gisait sur le lit et Nathan, rageur, qui le remplissait les dents serrées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je pars d'ici avant de faire des choses que je regretterai!- Jenna se précipita soudain vers le sac et commença à enlever les affaires qu'il y avait jetté-

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Nathan! Je suis désolée, d'accord, je ne le referai plus!-Il remit ses vêtements dans son sac avant de se retourner et de pointer son doigt dans sa direction.

- C'était ma vie privée Jenna! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que tu as fait. Si je ne t'avais rien dit, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas le faire! J'imagine très bien ce que tu lui as du lui dire pour qu'elle te raconte tout. Elle a toujours était trop sensible! Il suffisait qu'elle voit deux ou trois larmes dans tes yeux au bon moment. Bien joué Jenna!

- Elle ne m'a rien dit que je ne savais déjà, je te le jure. Elle n'a fait que confirmer ce dont je me doutais.. Je t'en supplis pardonne moi! Reste Nathan, reste je t'en pris!

- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille! Ce soir je t'en veux trop pour rester sous le même toit que toi...

- Nathan, s'il te plait...»

Mais il ne se retourna plus. Au lieu de ça, il attrappa son sac à demi fermé, dévala les escaliers et claqua la porte derrière lui alors qu'un premier éclair déchirait le ciel.

Jenna se laissa tomber sur le sol de la chambre et pleura longuement. Etait-ce de peine? Non, il y avait plus que cela, elle le sentait bien. Il y avait de la colère, de la frustration, de la rancoeur. Car c'était bien la première fois que Nathan lui tournait le dos de cette façon. En trois ans, jamais il ne l'avait quittée comme ça. A chacune de leur dispute, elle avait toujours réussit à se faire pardonner, mais là, il était resté sourd à toutes ses supplications. Il avait suffit que cette fille revienne pour que tout soit bouleversé!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comme la nuit était belle! Jamais le ciel n'était aussi clair à New York, elle en aurait juré. Malgré les nuages qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, il y avait plus d'étoile, la Lune brillait plus et la brise était plus douce. Haley n'avait pas pu resté dans la chambre. Elle y était trop à l'étroit. Elle avait attrapée une couverture et était sortie sous la veranda. Là, elle s'était assise sur la balancelle et s'était mise à contempler le ciel. Il était près de une heure du matin quand Nathan l'avait racompagnée et maintenant, à trois heures passées, elle ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Quelle soirée étrange elle venait de passer. Outre le concert, qui avait été extra, c'était sa rencontre avec Nathan qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait manqué. Après, ils n'avaient plus parlé. Ils étaient restés couchés l'un près de l'autre, profitant juste du moment. Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle frissonnait, il s'était relever et l'avait entraînée jusqu'à la voiture. Puis, sans rien dire, il l'avait conduit chez Karen. Elle était sortit de la voiture et il était repartit, comme ça, sans un mot de plus que "Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Hales!" Mais après tout, avait-elle besoin de savoir autre chose?

« - Tu ne dors toujours pas? - Haley baissa les yeux, surprise au mileu de ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Il serait temps qu'on se parle, tu ne crois pas?

- Maintenant? Mais il est trois heures du matin...

- Tu ne dors pas et moi non plus... S'il te plait. On n'en aura peut-être plus l'occasion.»

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant et se redressa. Mais il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et vint s'assoir près d'elle. Ils gardèrent un instant le silence sachant très bien que l'un comme l'autre cherchait les mots appropriés. C'est alors que la pluie commença à tomber. D'abord de petites gouttes percuttèrent le sol dans un chuitement délicat, puis elle devint plus épaisse plus forte et bientôt, on n'entendit plus que le martèlement régulier de l'eau sur l'asphalte de la route et sur la terre des jardins. Haley regarda le ciel se déchaîner et sourit. Elle tourna la tête vers Nathan et s'apperçu que lui aussi souriait. Elle fixa son regard émerveillé tourner vers l'obscurité du firmament et caressa des yeux la moindre parcelle de son visage. Qu'il était beau! Jamais en cinq ans elle n'avait pu trouver un homme aussi beau. Mais elle n'était pas très objective après tout! Soudain, il rompit le silence

« - C'est drôle!

- Quoi?

- Il faisait ce temps là quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser.

- C'est vrai. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle. - Il baissa le regard jusqu'à elle et la dévisagea avec douceur.

- C'est la fin d'un cycle. En fait ce n'est pas "drôle" le bon mot, c'est "étrange"...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- On pourra enfin tourner la page, Haley.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie Nathan.»

Elle se leva et rentra dans la maison. Il la suivit du regard et attendit un peu avant de la suivre.

« - Haley?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nathan? Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi avec ta femme? Pourquoi es-tu là et pourquoi me parle-tu de notre mariage? Tu as décidé de me torturer, c'est ça? Tu n'en as pas besoin tu sais, je me torture bien assez toute seule!

- De quoi tu parle Haley? Je suis venu pour qu'on règle enfin tous nos problèmes.

- Mais pourquoi? C'est ça que je ne comprend pas... Tu vas te marier, tu n'as pas besoin de te prendre la tête avec de vieilles histoires!

- Du moment qu'on en souffre encore, elles ne sont pas vieilles! - Haley se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit et laissa ses mains sur ses yeux. Nathan s'assit près d'elle, puis s'allongea à son côté. Un long silence s'installa durant lequel, ils se laissèrent bercer par la pluie qui frappait les carreaux.-

- Tu te souviens du premier jour où on s'est rencontré?

- Tu veux dire "parlé"? Biensûr que je m'en souviens! Tu voulais des cours de tutora et je t'ai dit non!

- Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'ai trouvé adorable ce jour là.

- Je t'ai envoyé promener! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avais d'adorable là dedans! Et en plus tu ne faisais ça que pour faire rager Lucas.

- C'est vrai, c'était mon but premier. Mais tu me plaisais déjà avant ça. En fait, je me souviens le jour où je t'ai remarqué pour la première fois. Tu parlais avec Lucas. Tu portais un jean assez large pour en mettre deux comme toi, un T-shirt à manche longue et tu avais une queue de cheval avec des barettes. Je me souviens m'être dit que plus personne ne portait ce genre de fringues. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que même habillée comme ça, tu étais la plus jolie fille que j'avais jamais vu. - Haley regarda Nathan, émue malgré elle de la confession qu'il venait de lui faire.- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment du jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je crois qu'en fait, je l'avais toujours été, sans me l'avouer et un jour ça m'a tellement parut évident que je n'ai plus lutté.

- Moi je m'en souviens.

- Quoi?

- Du jour où je suis tomber amoureuse de toi. Et c'était bizare d'ailleur. Moi non plus je n'étais pas insensible à ton charme et tu le savais très bien déjà à l'époque, mais ton comportement me faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Et puis, tu m'as parlé de ta rupture avec Peyton. C'était chez toi, un jour où je te donnais un cour. Et c'est alors que tu me parlais d'une autre femme, des regrets que tu avais et de ton envie d'avoir une seconde chance avec elle que mon coeur s'est mit à battre pour toi. Je n'avais aucun contrôle. Je te regardais et pouf!

- Pouf? Tu as une drôle de façon de décrire les choses...

- Je sais, c'est un don... - Nathan sourit et se tourna sur son côté pour mieux la voir. Elle avait toujours les yeux fixés au plafond et il devina qu'elle faisait un effort sur-humain pour ne pas le regarder à son tour.

- Et notre mariage? Tu t'en souviens?

- Quelle question Nathan! Je ne comprends même pas que tu la pose.- Il continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu-

- C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tu étais si jolie. J'avais le coeur qui battait à deux cent à l'heure et...

- "Purple Flowers"!

- Quoi?

- C'est le nom de mon premier album. C'est aussi le titre d'une des chansons qu'il y a dessus...

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais écrit sur ce jour là.

- Il y en a plein qui parle de nous. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'écrire sur nous. Peut-être que j'espérais au fond de moi que quand tu les entendrais, tu... - Elle se tut soudain, pourtant Nathan ne posa pas de question. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait dire.-

- J'ai évité d'écouter tes disques, c'est vrai. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi. Je pense que j'avais trop mal... Mais il y a quelques chansons qui m'ont marquées. Jenna avait mis un de tes disques dans sa voiture et on l'a écouté un peu.

- C'était lequelle?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je me souviens de certaines chansons. "Dancing Alone" et "How?"je crois...

- C'est mon deuxième album.

- Peut-être... Toujours est-il que ces chansons m'ont marquées.»

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucas raccrocha le téléphone la mine sombre. A son côté, Brooke dormait du sommeil du juste, il ne voulut pas la réveiller pour rien. Il se leva en silence et s'habilla en vitesse. Puis il se rendit dans la cuisine où il griffona quelques mots sur un bout de papier à l'attention de sa femme. Puis il saisit ses clefs et sortit de la maison. Il roula dans sous la pluie battante, peut-être un peu trop vite, mais avec prudence. Heureusement que Brooke dormait, sinon, jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé sortir avec ce temps. On aurait dit que le ciel s'était ouvert d'un coup. L'eau s'écrasait sur son pare-brise avec un telle violence, qu'il ne voyait pas à plus de trois mètres devant lui. Le vent faisait poussait son petit coupé sport sur le côté, si bien que Lucas devait lutter pour le garder sur la route. Enfin, il apperçu la maison et il souffla légèrement soulagé. Il gara sa voiture sous l'abri et courut jusqu'à la maison.

Jenna lui ouvrit sans qu'il eut besoin de frapper. Il remarqua immédiatement les yeux rougis de la jeune femme et sa mine affolée.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jenna? Tu avais l'air paniquée au téléphone.

- Je n'ai rien comprit, Lucas! On s'est disputé et il est parti! Je suis folle d'inquiétude... Avec le temps qu'il fait, il a peut-être eu un accident, ou Dieu sait quoi!

- Calme toi. Nathan est raisonnable, du moins, il l'est assez pour ne pas se mettre en danger!

- Mais où peut-il être? Je pensaisqu'il serait allé chez toi, mais non. J'ai appelé Peyton, elle ne l'a pas vu non plus.

- Et sa mère, tu l'as appelé?

- Non. Tu sais, elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup!

- Jenna, si tu cherche son fils, elle t'aidera. Bon, le mieu pour l'instant c'est d'attendre que la pluie se calme, alors tu reste tranquillement ici. Moi je rentre et demain matin je commencerai à le chercher. D'accord?»

Jenna hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas le choix... Mais après tout, si Lucas n'était pas inquiet, c'est que Nathan devait aller bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En silence, il la regarda nouer ses cheveux et se poster devant la fenêtre. Il la détailla avec minutie et nota qu'elle n'avait presque pas changé. Elle était plus musclée, mais avait gardé les mêmes formes. Ses traits avaient mûrit, mais ils gardaient ce côté mutin qui lui plaisait tant à l'époque. Sa démarche avait toujours la même grâce. Il réalisa soudain avec stupeur qu'il désirait toujours cette femme, et ce désir lui lascérait le coeur et le ventre. Tout chez elle lui rapellait ce qu'il avait tant voulu oublier.

Parce qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha d'elle et se posta derrière elle. Elle frémit de le sentir si près. Il émanait de lui une telle chaleur qu'il lui sembalit que toute la pièce s'était réchauffée d'un seul coup. Comme elle aimait cet homme. Tout chez lui la faisait fondre comme au premier jour. Et ce soir, elle découvrait avec plaisir qu'il pouvait encore être celui qu'elle avait connu. Elle soupira et enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour s'empêcher de frissonner. Il le remarqua surement car il dit:

« - Tu as froid?

- Non, ça va...- le silence revint, mais ce n'était plus ce silence pesant de leurs retrouvailles. Nathan le brisa presque aussitôt.-

- Pourquoi tu m'as quitté Haley? - Cette phrase claqua dans l'obscurité avec une telle résonnance que Haley en sursauta. Il y avait tant de douleur dans ces quelques mots. Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Elle vit briller ses yeux et elle sentit ses propres larmes lui piquer les paupières.-

- Je ne t'ai pas quitté Nathan. J'ai juste voulu vivre mon rêve...

- Alors si tu ne voulais pas me quitter, pourquoi tu as signé ces putains de papiers? - Il s'était éloigné d'un pas rageur avant de se tourner vers elle avec colère.-

- Quoi? Tu parles des papiers que TU avais signé?

- Je les ai signé parce que tu étais partie et que tu ne m'avais pas suivi quand je suis venu te chercher...

- Tu les as signé Nathan, le reste n'a aucune importance! Tu les as signé! Que voulais-tu que je fasse?

- Je voulais que tu revienne!

- Vraiment? Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre...

- De quoi tu parle?

- De ton père Nathan, et des photo de toi qu'il m'a envoyé pour que je signe plus vite!

- C'est quoi cette histoire? Quelles photos?

- Celle de Hight Flyers. - Nathan se souvint vaguement d'une brunette et de quelques clichés prits au cour d'une soirée-

- Il n'y a rien eu entre elle et moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que ton père m'a dit et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu sur la photo. Mais tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ce jour là? De te voir heureux... Et c'est ce qui m'a fait mal quand j'ai su que tu te mariais...

- Haley, je...

- Non, ne dis rien... Il n'y a rien à dire. D'accord? C'est comme ça, tu as su tourner la page et pas moi, on n'y peut rien... - Haley voulut s'éloigner, mais Nathan la retint- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nathan? Tu n'as pas eu assez d'aveux pour ce soir? Que veux-tu savoir de plus? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour partir? Oui, c'est vrai, je ne t'ai jamais oublié, je n'ai jamais pu, je n'ai jamais su et je n'ai jamais voulu le faire... Oui je suis malheureuse depuis que je suis partie et oui, j'ai eu tort et tu avais raison! Je t'aime encore et il n'y a pas un jour où je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisit pas carrière plutôt que nous... Oui, je suis folle de rage que tu te remarie mais surtout, je te hais parce que tu as su me remplacer alors que ton image me hante jour et nuit! Oui, je te hais parce que tu m'as oubliée! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre en venant ici? Hein, c'est ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre pour savourer un peu mieu ton mariage? Savoir que tu me brisais le coeur? Savoir qu'enfin tu pouvais me faire payer! Comme tu dois être content de voir à quel point j'en suis malade! J'espère que le spectacle est à la hauteur de tes espérances!»

Haley s'était mise à pleurer et Nathan l'avait écouté d'une oreille à la fois surprise et peinée. Il la prit soudain dans ses bras. Elle tenta vainement de se dégager, mais elle n'en eu pas la force. Elle se contenta bientôt de profiter de cette étreinte et de se laisser bercer par Nathan. Puis lentement, il s'éloigna un peu. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il essuya les larmes et se pencha légèrement.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Episode 10_**

**_To Be Forgiven_**

Lorsqu'il essuya ses larmes, Haley ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu de geste tendre envers elle depuis tellement longtemps. C'était si bon, si surprenant et si terrifiant à la fois. Bon parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessée de l'espérer. Surprenant, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le referait un jour. Et terrifiant à cause de tout ce que cela voulait dire... Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard à celui de Nathan. Malgrè l'obscurité due à une brusque coupure de courant, elle crut y voir une intense tendresse et cela la bouleversa. Nathan se passa la langue sur les lèvres et se pencha lentement vers elle. Haley sentit son coeur s'affoler et ressentit une brusque envie de fuite. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Au lieu de cela, elle referma les yeux. Son souffle se méla bientôt à celui de Nathan, et lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, elle crut en perdre la raison. D'abord, ce fut leur contact si délicat qui la bouleversa, puis ce fût la violence du désir que cela réveilla en elle. Soudain, elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à ce baiser.

Nathan la serra contre lui et enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux toujours prisonniers de leur élastique. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où lui était venu cette envie irresistible de l'embrasser et à la seconde même où la question frôla son esprit, c'était, il fallait bien l'avouer, le cadet de ses soucis, car le désir qu'il ressentait pour cette femme le consumait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait étancher cette soif qu'il avait d'elle. Plus il la serrait, plus il voulait la posséder. Elle passa ses mains sur son dos et ses hanches et il crut perdre la tête. Il avait tellement tenter d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait avec elle, que maintenant que les sentiments ressurgissaient, il se sentait complètement perdu. Il tenta un instant de reprendre ses esprits. Il tenta de penser à Jenna et à leur mariage, mais l'image ne dura pas plus d'une fraction de seconde et fût bien vite remplacée par l'image d'un tout autre mariage sur une plage où poussait de petites fleurs violette. A nouveau, il se raccrocha à Haley.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle se recula violament, laissant un vide immense entre ses bras. Elle lui parut soudain au bord de la panique. Elle s'essuya vivement les lèvres et se remit à pleurer. Nathan voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle le repoussa et sortit sous la pluie en courant. Nathan eut beau essayer, il ne comprit rien de ce qui venait de se passait. Il y avait à peine une minute, ils s'embrassaient avec passion et voilà que maintenant Haley le fuyait comme la peste. Il secoua la tête et se précipita à la suite de Haley, bravant les éléments et espérant par la même occasion calmer la tempête qui rugissait dans son propre corps. Elle courait au milieu de la route. La pluie inondait déjà ses vêtements et son visage et l'élastique avait disparut de ses cheveux qui se collaient maintenant sur ses joues. Nathan la rattrappa avant le premier carrefour. Il lui saisit le bras et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« - Haley, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Tu te moques de moi?

- Je ne comprend rien, il faut que tu m'aide!

- Tu vas te marier Nathan! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'embrasser! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire croire que tu tiens encore à moi... Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ressentir tout ça! Tu n'as pas le droit!- elle le poussa loin d'elle ce qui le fit reculer de deux pas et recommença à marcher. Nathan se remit à son niveau et la stoppa à nouveau.-

- Ecoute, je suis désolé Haley... Je ne voulais surtout pas te faire de mal!

- Mais j'ai mal Nathan! J'ai mal tout le temps à chaque seconde de ma vie j'ai mal, et tu ne peux rien pour moi... Je veux que tu me laisseD'accord! Je veux que tu retourne chez toi. Retourne avec elle, je t'en pris, fais le...

- Je n'en ai aucune envie. C'est avec toi que je veux être Haley! J'ai tellement attendu que tu reviennes. Cinq ans, tu ne crois aps que c'est assez? Je ne veux plus passer une seule seconde loin de toi.

- Arrête! Tais toi! Tais toi!Tu ne peux pas me dire ça!

- Et pourquoi? Je t'aime Haley! Voilà, je l'ai dit! Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais c'est plus fort que moi! J'ai voulu te haïr, je l'ai tellement voulu! J'ai cru devenir fou quand tu es partie. Tu te souviens de cet accident de voiture? C'était pas un accident! Je préférais mourir plutôt que de vivre sans toi. Et malgré tous mes efforts pour lutter contre ça, c'est toujours vrai Haley. Je t'aime tellement que ça me terrifie! J'ai tout fait pour te chasser de ma tête. J'ai couché avec des tas de filles, j'ai bu, j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis vraiment pas fier et je suis même sur le point d' épouser une autre femme pour la même raison! Mais pendant toutes ces années, tu étais là, dans ma tête, je ne pouvait rien y changer! Et tu y es toujours! Oui, j'étais en colère quand tu es revenue, parceque tous mes effort pour t'oublier ont été réduit à néant à la seconde où je t'ai dans le noir! Tous mes efforts, toutes ces cinqs dernières années, effacées, envolées parce que j'ai comprit que c'était bien toi et que tu étais enfin rentrée!

- Je t'en supplis, ne dis plus rien, tais-toi! Pitié, tais toi!

- Non, je ne me tairais pas! Je ne me tairais plus! J'ai trop souffert de m'être tû aussi longtemps! Tu pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir vider ton coeur ce soir? Mais non, ça ne marche pas comme ça! Je t'aime Haley James! Et je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire pour que tu me crois.»

Nathan relâcha son étreinte sur le bras de Haley et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps. Haley le fixa avec stupeur. Elle n'osait pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ce n'était pas possible! Mais en fouillant dans son regard, Haley reconnut la flamme qui y brillait, cette flamme qu'elle y avait vu quand il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, cette flamme qui brûlait quand il l'avait demandée en mariage, cette flamme qui illuminait son regard sur la plage le soir où il lui avait promit de l'aimer toujours et à jamais, cette flamme qu'elle avait vu le soir où il était revenu la chercher pendant la tournée, il y avait cinq ans, et elle comprit qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il ne jouait pas non plus avec elle. Alors elle cessa de pleurer, elle cessa d'avoir peur et sa confiance en lui reprit le dessus. Alors elle se jetta dans ses bras et elle l'embrassa, s'autorisant enfin à lui prouver l'amour qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Nathan la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Quand ils furent à l'abris de la pluie, Nathan reposa Haley sur le sol et se retourna pour fermer la porte. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et sentir son regard sur lui mit le feu à son corps tout entier. Lorsqu'il se retourna en souriant, il vit les yeux de Haley brillant d'une intensité qu'il croyait ne jamais revoir. Mais elle était bien là, peuplant son regard en maître absolu. Il se rapprocha et caressa sa joue. Elle baissa les paupières à ce contact, s'avança un peu plus et colla son corps au sien. De ses mains, elle parcourut son visage, sans pour autant rouvrit ses yeux, puis elle carressa son cou. Elle frôla le tissu mouillé du T-shirt et passa les mains en dessous pour le lui retirer. Elle n'avait plus qu'une obsession, toucher sa peau, la sentir contre la sienne, maintenant. Nathan leva les bras au dessus de sa tête et l'aida à le débarrasser de cette barrière qui se dressait encore entre eux. Puis, à son tour, il glissa ses doigts sur la peau de Haley qui en frémit de plaisir et il la libéra de son débardeur. Enfin leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, avec une infinie tendresse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jenna torturait ses mains sans pour autant oser sonner. Elle avait espéré toute la nuit que Nathan reviendrait et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de recourir aux "services" de sa mère. Mais c'était ainsi! Son fiancé n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait devant cette porte, plus angoissée que jamais à l'idée de revoir Déborah Lee. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la mère de Nathan ne l'avait jamais accepté. Elle avait souvent eu l'impression d'être comparer à quelqu'un et de n'avoir jamais été à la hauteur aux yeux de Déborah. Maintenant, qu'elle avait rencontrer la personne à qui elle avait été comparée, elle comprenait mieux les réticences de cette femme à son égart. Car qui pouvait décemment remplacer un grande star telle que Haley James? Jenna prit une profonde inspiration et se décida tout de même à sonner.

Deb ouvrit la porte et fût surprise de trouver sa futur belle fille sur le palier. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, et surtout pas pour Jenna, mais elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout, alors la voir sonner à la porte, à une heure aussi matinale, ne présageait rien de bon.

« - Jenna? Que fais-tu là?

- Bonjour Madame Lee, je suis désolée de vous déranger si tôt, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si Nathan est chez vous?

- Non, il n'est pas là. Pourquoi devrait-il être ici?

- Et bien, il n'est pas rentré cette nuit et puisqu'il n'était ni chez Lucas, ni chez Peyton, j'ai pensait qu'il pouvait être venu ici.

- Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où devait-il aller avec le temps qu'il a fait cette nuit? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé sortir?

- Vous croyez que j'ai eu le choix? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Nathan est un grand garçon et il ne fait que ce qu'il veut bien faire! Et c'est justement parce que je me fais du soucis à cause de cette nuit que je suis venue vous trouver! Mais puisque vous ne semblez pas décidée à m'aider, je me débrouillerai seule. Aurevoir Madame Lee! - Jenna tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner avec une visible colère.-

- Attend Jenna. Je viens avec toi.»

Deb marchait au côté de Jenna en silence. Elle l'observa à la dérobée et comme toujours depuis que Nathan était avec elle, elle se demanda ce que son fils pouvait lui trouver. Oui, c'est vrai, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, elle était plutôt jolie fille et semblait facile à vivre, mais Deb la trouvait tellement loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour Nathan. Si elle avait été choquée, bouleversée et folle de rage en apprenant son mariage avec Haley, elle avait comprit le lien qui avait uni son fils et la jeune femme et sa colère de l'époque était à mettre sur le compte de la surprise et de la peur de perdre son fils. Pour Jenna, c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui criait de se méfier de cette femme. Et rien n'avait fait taire cette voix.

« - Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas.

- Pardon?

- Je disais que...

- J'ai entendu, seulement je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela.

- Maintenant que j'ai rencontré Haley, je comprends mieux. Je voudrais juste vous dire au passage que passer après une star, ce n'est facile pour personne. Mais je comprends. Je voulais que vous le sachiez.

- Alors, je te signalerai aussi que Haley était loin d'être une star quand elle a épousé mon fils! Elle ne chantait même pas en public et n'avait jamais envisagé la moindre carrière musicale hormis surement dans ses rêves. Ils avaient 17 ans et seulement 17 ans... Et pour que tu le saches toi aussi, je n'ai pas approuvé leur mariage et je n'approuve pas le votre... Certes pas pour les même raisons, mais c'est une autre histoire.

- Justement j'aimerai la connaitre cette histoire, moi.

- Si tu y tiens! Je ne te fais pas confiance! Je sais que tu nous cache quelque chose et je me méfie de toi.

- Je vais épouser votre fils Madame Lee, que ça vous plaise ou non! J'aime Nathan et il m'aime lui aussi et que vous nous approuviez ou pas, je m'en fiche, ça n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Seulement, Nathan vous aime et je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit partagé entre sa femme et sa mère. Alors je vous propose un compromis. Je ne vous aime pas, et vous ne m'aimez pas! On est d'accord sur ça, mais en public faisons au moins l'effort de faire croire que nous nous entendons!

- Pour Nathan, je ferais n'importe quoi, alors j'accepte! Bien maintenant que nous avons tout mit au clair, par quoi commençons-nous?

- Lucas m'a dit de le retrouver près du fleuve. Peyton et Brooke seront avec lui.»

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nathan ouvrit les yeux avec paresse et mit un temps fou à réaliser où il se trouvait. Il s'étira langoureusement et tourna la tête sur le côté afin d'observer la jeune femme couchée près de lui. Comme elle était belle! C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours préférée, endormie et sereine. Son maquillage avait légèrement coulé sous ses yeux et formait une trace brunâtre. Voilà un élément qui ne risquait pas d'apparaître sur le visage de Jenna... Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et formaient un doux tapis doré sur le blanc immaculé de l'oreiller. Un léger sourire flottait sur ces lèvres et il eut soudain envie de les croquer. Mais il se retint. Il se releva et s'appuya sur un coude afin de pouvoir continuer à l'observer à loisir. Il continua son étude. Il carressa du regard la poitrine uniquement couverte du drap et qui se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Il observa la peau de la cuisse qui avait émergée du tissu blanc lorsque Haley avait remué un peu. Puis il revint au visage et retraça indéfiniment le même trajet jusqu'à ce qu'il apperçoive les cils de la jeune femme papilloner.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Puis elle s'étira avec grâce avant de le regarder à nouveau.

« - Bonjour.

- Bonjour vous!

- Tu as bien dormi?

- Comme un bébé et toi?

- J'avoue que ça faisait des siècles que je n'avais pas dormis ainsi.

- Tant que ça?

- Mmh!- un silence plein de sous entendu s'installa entre eux. Ils se souraient toujours. Nathan approcha une main et carressa la joue de Haley. La jeune femme soupira et perdit son sourire-

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose Nathan...

- Je t'écoute.

- Dis moi que tu me pardonnes!- Nathan s'approcha doucement d'elle, puis il lui frôla les lèvres des siennes-

- Je te pardonne mon amour...»


	11. Chapter 11

_**Episode 11**_

_**I Promise**_

Lorsque Haley rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et illuminait la chambre en filtrant par les rideaux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormit ainsi qu'elle en sourit. Elle était couché sur le côté, et sur son flanc, un bras d'homme était posé. Elle ferma les yeux, juste pour savourer un peu plus la proximité de son corps. Elle devint alors plus réceptive à ce qui l'entourait. Elle sentit le souffle régulier de Nathan dans ses cheveux et sur la peau de son cou, elle sentit son odeur autour d'elle, elle sentit son corps nu contre le sien. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna délicatement pour ne pas le reveiller. Alors elle regarda son visage. Elle voulait le grâver à jamais. Elle parcourut ses traits et fût presque surprise d'y voir le pli sévère qui barrait son front. Même en dormant, il paraissait anxieu. Mais quoi de plus normal après ce qu'il avait vécu... Après ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre. Ce n'était plus de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, non, il en vait effacé toute trace en lui pardonnant, mais elle avait de la peine d'avoir fait souffrir le seul homme qu'elle aimerait jamais. Elle était heureuse d'être revenue. Elle comprenait maintenant que c'est tout ce qui lui avait manqué. Pas seulement Tree Hill, pas seulement ses amis, et pas seulement Nathan, mais tout à la fois... Tree hill était son foyer, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton et Karen étaient sa famille et Nathan était tout son univer. Et aujourd'hui, que tout reprenait sa place, elle se sentait enfin en paix avec le monde et avec elle-même. A son côté Nathan s'agita dans son sommeil et murmura son prénom. Elleapprocha donc sa bouche de son oreille et lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes. Il sembla s'apaiser instantanément. Elle toucha le bras qui reposait toujours sur son ventre et caressa la main de Nathan avec tendresse.

C'est à ce moment là que le monde réel reprit le dessus sur eux. Le téléphone de Haley se mit à vibrer sur la table de nuit en faisant un bruit infernal. Nathan sursauta et ouvrir les yeux tandis que Haley attrappait le téléphone pour répondre.

« - Allo?

- Haley? C'est Rick... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On t'attend pour la répèt! -Haley fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans le lit en tenant le drap sur sa poitrine.-

- Quoi? Quelle répèt?

- Tu as un concert ce soir Haley, je te le rappelle! Il faut répéter...

- Oh, mince le concert! J'avais complètement oublié...

- C'est bien la première fois que tu oublis un concert! Au fait, t'étais où hier soir? On s'est fait du soucis... Ben et Travis sont sur les nerfs. Si on sait qu'ils t'ont perdus hier, ils peuvent dire adieu à leur carrière de gardes du corps...

- S'ils devaient tout perdre à chaque fois que je leur ai faussé compagnie, ils seraient SDF, alcooliques et accro au CRAC... Je vais bien non, c'est pas le plus important?

- Ah! Je comprend! Tu t'es trouvé un Roméo?

- Possible.

- Dis-moi, ça n'aurait rien à voir avec la disparition de ton ex hier soir?

- Possible...

- C'est pas vrai... Raconte!

- Pas maintenant Rick!

- Oh, je comprend. Il est encore là?

- C'est ça... Bon écoute, je suis désolée pour la répèt... Je m'habille et je serais là dans environs...mmhh... trois heures... D'accord?

- Ok Scarlet!

- Scarlet?

- Ben oui, comme dans "Antant en Emporte le Vent"...

- Pfff! Tu me désespère Rick! Bon à tout à l'heure... - Haley raccrocha et se tourna vers Nathan qui la regardait tristement.-

- J'ai comprit. Tu dois t'en aller.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai un concert ce soir, il faut que j'y aille.

- Je comprend. -Nathan baissa à nouveau les yeux et Haley comprit qu'il souffrait encore. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait alors qu'elle en avait toujours eu envie.-

- Viens avec moi. - Nathan reporta toute son attention sur elle-

- Tu es sérieuse? Tu veux que je viennes avec toi?

- Biensûr que je suis sérieuse. Je t'aime! Je veux faire partie de ta vie... Et tanpis pour le reste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je finis la tournée, et après, j'arrête tout.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je me suis trompée de route Nathan, et j'ai enfin l'opportunité de faire demi-tour.

- Et ta carrière? Et tes fans?

- Au diable ma carrière! Elle n'a aucune importance quand je te regarde. Et mes fans, ils trouveront bien quelqu'un d'autre à aduler. Je ne veux plus de tout ça! Je ne veux plus me réveiller la nuit et retrouver seule dans un lit où tu n'es pas! Je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi et le demander ce que tu deviens! Je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi. Je ne veux plus chanter si ce n'est pas pour toi! Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Tout le reste n'a plus d'importance. Il m'a fallut du temps pour le réaliser, mais je le sais maintenant. Sans toi, je ne suis rien!

- Tu veux vraiment tout lâcher pour moi?

- Je ferais même plus s'il le fallait.»

Nathan se redressa d'un coup et prit Haley dans ses bras avec soulagement. Bercés par leur "Je t'aime" ils s'aimèrent à nouveau.Et ce n'est que lorsque sa vue se brouilla que Haley pensa qu'elle avait bien fait de dire "trois heures" à Rick...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucas entra au café sur les coup de quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il trouva sa mère, sa femme, Peyton et Déborah qui discutaient près du bar. Ils avaient retourné la ville à la recherche de Nathan et finalement, même lui commençait à se faire du soucis. Mais il semblait être le seul, avec Jenna bien entendu. Les autres membres de son clan avaient cherché pour lui faire plaisir, mais elles s'étaient bien vite retrouvées au café à siroter une boisson chaude et à papoter. Alors Lucas avait continué avec Jenna. La jeune femme avait fini par rentrer chez elle au bord de l'hystérie. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre si elle s'inquiétait vraiemnt pour son frère ou si elle en voulait à Nathan d'avoir agit selon sa propre volonté pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Lucas y pensait encore quand il s'assit près de Brooke.

Sa femme passa une main sur son visage et imita sa mine boudeuse, ce qui le fit sourire, comme toujours. Il l'embrassa donc, puis salua les autres femmes de sa vie. Il remarqua alors qu'il en manquait une et questionna aussitôt sa mère.

« - Où est Haley?

A Charlotte. Elle a son concert ce soir

Oh, c'est vrai, le concert! Je n'y pensais vraiment plus.

Je vois ça! Rétourqua Brooke. En attendant l'Intello nous a laissé des Pass. Nous sommes les "famille" de Haley James. C'est ce qu'elle a écrit dessus.

Elle a écrit "famille"?

Yep! - Lucas reparti alors dans ses pensées et sa femme lui caressa à nouveau la joue pour le faire revenir.- Hey, Joli Coeur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Mon frère a disparut de la circulation Brooke! Et personne ne semble s'en soucier ici! Voilà ce qui ne va pas! - Malgré la vague de colère qui l'envahi soudain, Lucas remarqua le coup d'oeil complice des quatres femmes et suspecta, à juste titre, un complot féministe.- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez?

Mais rien mon chéri.

Maman! Aucune de vous n'a jamais su mentir assez bien pour que je la crois! Alors qui passe aux aveux?- Peyton regarda Karen, qui regarda Brooke, qui regarda Déborah, qui prit la parole.-

Il est parti avec Haley.

Quoi?

Il ne voulait pas qu'on en parle.

Mais ce n'est que moi, Lucas! Je suis sûr qu'il ne parlait pas de moi! Depuis quans vous le savez? Vous comptiez m'en parler?

Il est passé me voir hier soir! Il cherchait Haley. Ajouta Karen

Et il a dormit ici?

Oui. Avoua Peyton.

Et tu le savais aussi?

Nathan m'a appelé hier soir pour me dire qu'il voulait parler avec Haley.

Et toi? Demanda Lucas en regardant sa femme

Moi? Euh! Peyton m'a appelé hier soir quand elle a raccroché avec Nathan. Mais tu dormais déjà, je n'allais pas te réveiller pour ça, si?

Brooke! C'est mon frère!

Mais il ne lui ait rien arrivé...

Encore heureux! Et toi Deb, tu le savais aussi?

Non, moi, je ne savais rien, je le jure. J'étais vraiment inquiète quand Jenna est venue me chercher. Mais ta mère m'a tout expliqué quand je suis entré au Café.»

Lucas se recula sur sa chaise et soupira en se passant la main sur le visage. Puis il regarda les quatres bonnes femmes qui le fixaient, visiblement désolées, et il explosa de rire. Elles étaient tellement adorables! Enfin rassuré, il but s'un trait le café que sa mère mit devant son nez et dégusta le muffin au chocolat qu'elle lui donna "pour se faire pardonner!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« - Allo?

Je vous appelle à propos de Nathan.

Pourquoi?

Il n'est pas rentré hier soir.

Pourquoi?

Je crois qu'il était avec elle.

Ah! je savais qu'elle nous poserait à nouveau des problèmes!

Que dois-je faire?

Rien pour le moment. Tu es toujours invité au concert de ce soir?

Oui. Lucas vient me chercher tout à l'heure.

Alors débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais Nathan doit revenir avec toi cette nuit.

Bien.

Jenna, je ne t'ai pas payé aussi cher pour que tout s'écroule aujourd'hui! Tu as bien comprit?

Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Il reviendra!»

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La voiture entra enfin dans Charlotte. Nathan suivit la direction que lui indiquait Haley et bientôt il apperçut un grand bâtiment entouré d'une foule épaisse et plus gardé que For Nox. Haley lui fit signe de s'avancer vers la grille. Avec anxiété, il s'éxécuta. Une armoire à glace lui fit signe de se stopper et d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Lorsqu'il se pencha, Nathan remarqua de petits yeux ronds à travers les lunettes, qui le fixaient avec méfiance. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua Haley assise à son côté, l'homme sourit à pleine dent et la salua avec chaleur. Puis il dit à Nathan d'avancer. Il lui tapa l'épaule comme il l'aurait fait avec un ami de toujours et Nathan crut que un instant que son bras avait cessé d'être irrigué. Puis il avança la voiture, entourée par d'une haie que les gardes du corps avaient dessiné au milieu de la foule. Il regarda Haley avec un air un peu perdu. La jeune femme se mit à rire aux éclats et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il se détendit alors et rit à son tour. Jamais il n'avait imaginer que Haley déplaçait autant de foule. Oui, il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de succès, mais entre savoir et voir, il y a un gouffre infranchissable. Il regarda à nouveau Haley et une bouffée de fierté gonfla son coeur. Cette femme, dont la foule scandait le nom, cette femme si sereine, si belle, cette femme qui restait accessible malgré tout, et bien cette femme était sienne... Oui, il était fier! Tellement fier!

Il stoppa la voiture là où Haley le lui indiqua et coupa le moteur. Ils détachèrent leur ceinture et la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, radieuse.

« - Alors, beau brun! Que je te dise un peu ce qui t'attends dehors.

Je bois tes paroles!

D'abord, tu vas devenir sourd, parce que les fans vont se mettre à hurler quand ils vont voir que c'est moi. Ensuite, tu vas être étudié sous tous les angles par mes musiciens, qui vont te harceller de questions très indiscrètes et enfin, tu vas devoir faire la conversation à Rick, qui est une vraie Pie, pendant que je répèterai le Show de ce soir...

Mmmmh!Et si je me contentais de rester là?

Si tu veux, mais alors, il te faudra faire face à mes gardes du corps et faire la conversation avec une horde de journalistes...

Bon je choisis la Pie et les questions indiscrètes!

Très bon choix, mon coeur!

J'adore!

De quoi?

Que tu m'appelles "mon coeur"...»

Haley se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa avec passion. Puis elle se redressa et ils ouvrirent la portière chacun de leur côté.

Ce qui l'impressionna le plus, ce fût le silence qui tomba comme une chappe de béton et soudain le bruit assourdissant des fans en délire. Haley n'avait pas exagéré, il crut devenir sourd. Il jetta un coup d'oeil vers elle et remarqua qu'elle fit comme si c'était normal de ne plus s'entendre penser. Elle salua ses fans de la mains et étonnament le bruit s'intensifia à nouveau. Il pensait pourtant qu'on ne pouvait faire plus de bruit! Il se trompait visiblement! Il avait vraiment sous-estimé le potentiel vocal d'un fan sur exité! Il rit de cette situation plutôt cocasse et saisit la main de Haley. Des Flash crépitèrent autour d'eux et il comprit très vite qu'il ferait la Une des journeaux dès le lendemain. Ah! Les joies de la popularité! Haley le regarda en souriant et ils entrèrent enfin dans le hall de la salle de concert. Lorsque les portes claquèrent, le silence se fit de nouevau, pourtant ses oreilles bourdonnaient toujours. Il voulut parler, mais Haley lui fit signe de se taire. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Et soudain, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans ses oreilles, comme si on lui retirait un bouchon et le bourdonnement cessa aussitôt. Il sourit à la jeune femme et ils se dirigèrent directment vers la scène, sans passer par les loges. Comme Haley l'avait prédit, les musiciens l'accueillir avec des tonnes de questions. Il y en avait de toutes sortes de "Tu fais quoi dans la vie?" à "Tu préfère la bière ou la vodka?" en passant par "Au lit, c'est quoi ta position préférée?" Légèrement géné et perdu, Nathan ne savait plus quoi répondre. Haley vint aussitôt à son secour. Elle se posta face au musicien et prit son masque de commandant-chef. Elle vissa ses poings sur ses hanches et leur dit avec vigueur qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser et qu'ils avaient un concert à préparer. Elle ajouta qu'ils avaient prit bien assez de retard comme ça. Nathan fut sidéré de voir que personne n'osait lui signifier que la faute lui revenait entièrement et il en fut amusé. Haley lui adressa un clin d'oeil et saisit son micro. Nathan s'assit sur une chaise au bas de la scène et l'observa avec fierté.

« - Toi, tu es Nathan! - Nathan se retourna et vit un homme pas très grand qui s'asseyait près de lui. Il avait de grand yeux noir et des cheveux chatains qui ondulaient dans sa nuque. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes à la Harry Potter et était habillé à la dernière mode de New York-

Oui.

Je suis Rick, l'assistant de Haley. Enchanté. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Enchanté. Elle m'a parlé de toi aussi.

Je paris qu'elle vous a dit que j'étais trop bavard! Il ne faut pas la croire! Comparé à elle, même un chien est bavard.

Alors elle a bien changé de ce côté là.

Ah bon?

Elle parlait tout le temps au lycée.

Mmmmh... Encore une chose que je regrette de ne pas avoir connu! Dis moi, elle t'a parlé de son projet de tout arrêter?

Euh! Oui un peu.

Elle a raison. Bon, je ne devrai pas dire ça, parce que je suis son assistant et que je vais perdre mon travail si elle arrête, mais je suis aussi son ami et je veux le meilleur pour elle.

Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup tu sais!

Je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi.

Tant mieux! Dis moi encore, tu vas pouvoir m'éclairer un peu sur elle...

Je ne sais pas si...

Mais si, elle est d'accord... Enfin, on n'a qu'à ne rien lui dire! D'accord?

Rick, je...

C'est quoi le 23?

Quoi?

Le 23. C'est le titre de son deuxième album et elle l'a aussi tatoué sur les fesses. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça cachait. -Nathan parut sou le choc.-

C'était mon numéro de joueru au Lycée.

Joueur de quoi?

Basket.

Mmmh! Je comprend mieux les muscles! Tu fais quoi dans la vie?

Je suis le Coach de l'équipe de Basket de Tree Hill.

Pas mal. Je peux te poser une autre question?

Oui.

"Always and Forever!"? Ça veut dire quoi?

Quoi?

C'est son troisième album.»

Rick sourit devant la mine surprise de Nathan. Il venait de lui donner le coup de grâce. Il se leva alors laissant le jeune homme à ses réflexions.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Episode 12**_

_**Revelations**_

Lucas l'avait racompagnée en début d'après- midi. Elle s'était tout de suite mise à ranger la maison et à tout nettoyer de fond en comble pour évacuer la pression. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle s'en voulait de se sentir aussi impuissante. Malgré tout ses efforts pour retenir Nathan, elle ne parvenait qu'à l'éloigner! Après avoir passé l'aspirateur entre les coussins du grand canapé, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Du haut de la cheminée, une photo de Nathan sembla la narguer. Elle savait qu'il était allé la retrouver. Elle l'avait deviné à la seconde où Peyton avait dit ne pas savoir où il se trouvait. Peyton n'avait jamais été une bonne menteuse, et elle savait que Nathan lui confiait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas déjà confié à son frère. Folle de rage, elle lança un coussin vers la photo. Celui-ci râta sa cible et s'échoua mollement sur le sol. Jenna se mit alors à rire nerveusement et elle s'affessa à nouveau dans le fauteuil. Puis, elle baissa les paupières et souffla un bon coup pour se calmer. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux , elle imagina Nathan dans les bras de Haley James! Qu'elle avait été bête de croire que Nathan avait oublié cette femme! Qu'elle avait été bête de croire qu'il la choisirait, elle! Après de longues minutes à ruminer dans son fauteuil, la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée tout au long de cette longue nuit blanche prit le dessus sur sa colère, et elle s'endormit, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Un bruit strident la réveilla en sursaut, et il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour réaliser que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Elle ne se précipita pourtant pas pour ouvrir. Elle était lasse de se précipiter. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Lucas sur le pas de sa porte! Lorsque son cerveau recommença lentement à fonctionner, elle se souvint qu'il venait la chercher pour le concert de Haley James à Charlotte. Elle s'excusa brièvement et lui demanda d'attendre un instant. Elle se sentit alors à nouveau d'humeur joyeuse. Le Show pouvait reprendre. Oui, elle avait perdu la première bataille, mais qui avait dit qu'elle devait aussi perdre la guerre? Elle allait à nouveau avoir l'occasion de prouver qu'elle pouvait encore être meilleure que Haley James! Nathan l'épouserait à la fin de la semaine! Et ça, elle pouvait y parier sa tête! Elle mettrait tout en oeuvre pour ça! Pendant qu'elle courait vers sa chambre pour se changer et revêtir sa tenue de combat, Lucas entra dans le salon en regardant tout autour de lui. Maintenant qu'il connaissait Nathan aussi bien que lui même, il s'étonnait encore plus de voir son frère accepter de vivre dans cette grande villa. D'accord, la maison était belle, bien aménagée par le décorateur le plus en vogue de la région et toujours parfaitement entretenue, mais malgré tous les efforts de la maîtresse de maison, elle n'avait aucune âme. C'était exactement le genre de maison que Nathan avait connut toute son enfance et exactement ce qu'il avait fuit en épousant Haley. C'était tellement loin de l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'ils avaient installé dans leur petit appartement au lycée! Lucas repensa soudain à ce que sa mère lui avait dit, quelques heures auparavant. Alors comme ça, Nathan avait passé la nuit avec Haley. Il était très curieux d'en parler avec lui... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son frère de n'avoir rien dit. Depuis l'annulation de son mariage, Nathan lui avait toujours tout confié.

Il sourit soudain, amusé malgré lui par le cour que prenait ses pensées. Brooke disait souvent qu'ils étaient pire que des filles questions potins et autres sujets du genre, et à maintes reprises, Lucas avaient bien dû avouer que c'était la stricte vérité. Ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures de tout et n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'ils aient un ballon entre les mains. Combien de fois avait-il fait ça avec Nathan, Skills et le plupart des anciens Ravens, depuis la fin du Lycée? Il ne pouvait même pas le quantifier... Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, à l'époque où il était entré dans l'équipe, que Nathan et lui deviendraient plus que des amis et même peut-être plus que des frères, et que les autres membres deviendraient sa famille,il l'aurait surement traité de fou. Et pourtant... Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble depuis le lycée, qu'un lien indestructible s'était forgé entre eux. De fil en aiguille, ses pensées menèrent Lucas à se remémorer certains de ces moments difficiles, en particulier ceux qu'il avait surmonté avec son frère, et pour commencer, ce que Nathan avait vécu après le départ de Haley et dont il avait été le triste témoin. Il repensa à ces journées où Nathan buvait et se cloitrait chez lui, à ces moments où il le surprenait, les yeux dans le vague, à ruminer sa douleur. Il revit nettement tout ce désespoir qui l'avait envahi et cette crainte du lendemain qui ne le quittait plus. Il revit la voiture qu'il conduisait foncer dans le mur du champs de course. Il revit Nathan, inconscient dans cette carcace en flamme. Il se souvenait tellement bien de tout cela. Il admirait tellement Nathan d'avoir su se relever après tout ce qu'il avait du traverser. Haley avait beau être sa meilleure amie, il ne pouvait pas oublier le mal qu'elle avait fait à son frère. Mais en même temps, si Nathan n'avait pas vécu ces épreuves, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais acqui cette complicité si particulière avec lui. Il se souviendrait toujours du moment où Nathan lui avait annoncé que Haley n'était plus sa femme. C'était la veille de leur rentrée en Terminale. Nathan était rentré de High Flyers le jour précédent et ils avaient passé cette journée là ensemble. Ils s'étaient retrouvé sur le terrain près du fleuve et avaient joué au Basket jusqu'au soir. Lucas avait alors pu se rendre compte des progrés énormes que Nathan avait fait durant l'été. Ils s'étaient séparés tard dans la nuit. La veille de la rentrée, Lucas avait reprit le chemin du terrain très tôt et il y avait joué toute la matinée.

_FLASH BACK_

_Lucas lança le ballon et celui attérit immanquablement dans le panier. Il le rattrappa au vol et courut quelques pas vers l'arrière avant de se retourner et de shooter encore. Malgré tout ses efforts, il savait qu'il lui faudrait bien plus que ça pour arriver au niveau de Nathan cette année, sans compter que les médicaments pour le coeur le ralentissaient beaucoup. Il avait eu un avant goût hier soir de ce qui l'attendait sur le terrain dès la rentrée et il se surprit à plaindre un peu les pauvres gars qui se retrouveraient face à son frère pendant la saison. Si les Ravens ne gagnaient pas la coupe cette année, alors ils ne la gagneraient jamais. Nathan semblait s'être accroché au Basket comme à un radeaux de survie et il se battait comme un lion pour être le meilleur. Rien ne pourrait le stopper, il le savait déjà! Le Basket comme thérapie? Non seulement Lucas y croyait, mais il était en plus bien placé pour savoir que c'était la marche à suivre... Il reprit le ballon, tribbla, fit quelques passements de jambe, courut vers le panier, sauta, et le ballon passa à nouveau le cercle métallique où Lucas s'accrocha quelques secondes._

_« - Yo Luke!» _

_Lucas se laissa retomber au sol. Il leva les yeux et apperçut Nathan qui se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers les gradins. Il courut le rejoindre en triblant puis arrivé presque à sa hauteur, il lança le ballon dans la direction de son frère. Celui-ci le saisit sans mal, presque sans avoir levé les yeux, puis il s'assit en laissant le ballon rouler entre ses doigts. Ce n'est qu'alors que Lucas comprit que quelque chose avait changé depuis la veille. Nathan était revenu tellement serein de son séjour à High Flyers, et voilà qu'il arborait à nouveau cet air mélancolique d'avant son départ. Depuis que Haley était partie, il avait du mal à reconnaitre Nathan. Il était souvent triste, distant et parfois, violent et irréfléchi. Lorsque Nathan avait comprit qu'il était allé voir Haley à New-York avec Brooke, Lucas avait eu peur que leur fragile relation soit définitivement coupée. Et puis Nathan était parti et il lui avait écrit qu'il lui pardonnait tout, parce qu'il était son frère et parce qu'il avait besoin d'un frère! Lucas s'assit donc près de lui._

_« - Salut Nate! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

_- Rien. Je me demandais où tu étais. - Nathan avait gardé les yeux rivés au sol et malgré son peu d'expérience en compréhension de Nathan Scott, Lucas sut qu'il ne lui disait pas tout._

_- Et?_

_- Et quoi? C'est tout! Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une excuse pour voir mon frère maintenant? - Lucas ne dit rien, mais il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nathan et la serra légèrement, pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Ce simple geste suffit à calmer Nathan qui après un court moment de silence, reprit la conversation de lui même. - Elle a accepté l'annulation de mariage... Je viens de recevoir les papiers. Elle les a signé. Tu te rends compte? Elle n'a même pas laissé de mot, rien. Elle a signé "Haley James" en bas de la page, et voilà! Même pas "Haley James Scott"! Juste "James"..._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?_

_- Si, c'est exactement ce que je voulais, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle... En fait, je ne sais plus ce que je voulais... Je voulais juste qu'elle revienne...»_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« - Bonsoir.

- Et bien! Monsieur Scott! Quelle bonne surprise! Enfin, je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir. Je suppose que si vous êtes là, ce n'est pas uniquement pour le plaisir de me saluer.

- Vous êtes très perspicace, cher ami! Je viens pour une affaire qui risque de bouleverser nos plans à tous deux.

- Vous avez toute mon attention.

- Bien! Il semblerait que mon fils se soit à nouveau entiché de votre étoile!

- Quoi? Mais il doit se marier la semaine prochaine, c'est impossible!

- Et pourtant! Vous deviez à tout prix éviter qu'elle revienne à Tree Hill! Je vous avez prévenu il me semble!

- Après cinq ans et son prochain mariage, je pensais que...

- Et bien vous pensiez mal! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que Jenna réussisse là où vous avez échoué!

- Elle réussira. Elle a bien réussit il y a trois ans.

- Je vous rappelle qu'il y a trois ans, Haley James n'était pas à Tree Hill! Votre fille aura plus de mal cette fois!

- Jenna arrive toujours à ses fins, ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Scott.

- Ne les sous-estimez pas encore une fois Monsieur Carlson!»

Dan Scott quitta son bureau et l'homme se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, puis à l'aide d'un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche, il épongea les gouttes de sueurs qui commençaient à perler sur son front. Comment cela était-il arrivé? Il savait qu'il aurait du interdire à Haley James de faire ce détour par Tree Hill, mais il avait sincèrement pensé que le fils du Maire Scott était assez amoureux de sa fille pour prendre ce risque. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, comment aurait-il pu empêché Haley de faire ce qu'elle voulait? Il avait beau être son agent depuis cinq ans, l'avoir hissée jusqu'au sommet, la star c'était elle et elle ne faisait que ce qu'elle voulait bien faire. Il se releva et saisit un verre sur le bar qu'il remplit d'un grand whisky irlandais de trente ans d'âge. Il le tourna un instant dans son verre en admirant sa robe brune, puis il l'avala d'un trait. Il grimaça légèrement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, mais avec tout ça, il en avait vraiment besoin... Produire Haley James avait fait de lui un homme riche et envié dans le monde de la chanson, et il ne voulait perdre tout cela pour rien au monde... Il soupira, inspira à nouveau un grand coup et décrocha son téléphone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucas fixait la route en écoutant d'une oreille distrète la discution qu'entretenait Brooke avec Jenna et Peyton. Il lui sembla qu'elles parlaient à la fois du mariage, du concert de l'autre soir, de celui de ce soir et de l'anniversaire de il-ne-savait-plus-qui, il-ne-savait-plus-quand, il-ne-savait-plus-où... Une vraie conversation de filles quoi! C'était toujours comme ça les trajets en voiture avec elles. Qu'elles soient seules ou en bande, les filles parlent de pleins de sujets en même temps, sans jamais se perdre. Elles sont capables de suivres trois discutions, voire plus et ne manquer aucun détail de chacunes d'elles! Il s'en étonnait toujours, d'ailleur! Si seulement il pouvait avoir cette capacité!

Toutes à leur discution, aucune ne remarqua son air sombre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il cru jusqu'à ce que sa femme, assise à côté de lui, lui secoue le bras.

« - Ça va Joli Coeur?

- Quoi? Oh, très bien. Pourquoi?

- Tu as l'air anxieux.

- Non, tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu dois t'ennuier avec nos conversations de filles non?

- J'ai l'habitude avec toi Pretty Girl!

- Gros Malin! Tu te crois drôle?

- Pas la peine, je sais que je suis drôle! C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousée non?

- Ah non, moi je t'ai épousé parce que Brad Pitt n'était plus disponible et que je n'avais aucune meilleure offre à ce moment là!»

Il la regarda d'un air faussement vexé puis grimaça et sourit en regardant à nouveau la route. Elle retourna ensuite à sa conversation de femmes, à nouveau hermétique à tout commentaire masculin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haley reposa son micro et descendit de la scène pour rejoindre Nathan. Le jeune homme se leva et l'acceuillit dans ses bras. Elle se pressa contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le creu de son cou. Elle huma un instant son parfum avant de s'écarter légèrement. Nathan la regarda avec un large sourire et lui caressa le visage. C'était si bon de la sentir aussi près. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment qu'il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était réel. Il posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

« - J'ai presque fini. Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop?

- Tu rigoles? C'est génial. Tu es fantastique. Je suis sûr que tout sera parfait ce soir.

- J'espère. Je répète plus que ça d'habitude...Je ne voudrais pas décevoir mes fans!

- Ne t'en fais pas... Si tu leur fais ce que tu viens de faire, tu ne décevras personne! Moi en tout cas, je suis très fier de toi... - Haley se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.-

- Je suis tellement contente! Si tu savais ce que j'ai rêvé de t'entendre me dire ça...

- Si tu savais ce que j'ai rêvé de m'entendre te dire ça! - il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa à son tour.-

- Haley?! - La jeune femme mit fin à leur étreinte et se retourna vers l'homme qui l'avait appelé. C'était un homme qui n'était pas très grand et un peu rondouillard. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais mais ses tempes commençaient à grisonner légèrement. Il portait un costume de grand couturier, très bien coupé. Il s'approcha d'eux en lançant vers Nathan un regard sombre.- Haley, je peux te voir un instant en privé?

- Bonjour Thomas. Comment vas-tu?

- Ça va, ça va! S'il-te-plait, en privé! -Haley continua sur sa lancée, comme s'il n'avait rien dit.-

- Thomas, je te présente Nathan. Nathan, voici Thomas, mon agent. - Nathan tendit la main vers l'homme qui la serra sans même lui adresser un regard.-

- Haley, il faut que nous parlions!

- Tu peux parler devant Nathan tu sais... - Thomas grimaça et Nathan se sentit soudain de trop. Il posa un baiser sur la joue de Haley en lui disant qu'il l'attendrait dans sa loge, puis il s'éclipsa poliment. Haley lança alors à Thomas un regard sombre.-

- Bravo! Tu viens de faire preuve d'une extrème impolitesse! Tu t'en rends compte au moins?

- Il fallait que nous parlions, c'est sérieux!

- Et alors? Nathan n'est pas un étranger! Tu aurais très bien pu...

- Ecoute, on ne va pas resté sur ça toute la journée, il y a bien plus important!

- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour la lâcher ton info? Un roulement de tambours? - Ajouta elle en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches en signe de mécontentement.-

- Tu te souviens de ce type, il y a deux ans?

- Quel type?

- Enfin Haley, réfléchis! Tu sais très bien de qui je parle! Et bien il s'est échappé! - Haley pâlit soudain et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Puis elle leva vers Thomas un regard affolé.-

- Quoi? Mais comment est-ce que c'est arrivé? Je croyais qu'il était dans un asile?

- Il l'était, mais il a trouvé le moyen de fausser compagnie à ses infirmiers pendant la promenade quotidienne. La police a appellé cet après-midi. Les enquêteurs ont retrouvé des photos de toi planquées un peu partout dans sa chambre.

- Et tu me dis ça juste avant un concert? Bravo! Si tu cherches à me faire angoisser, tu y réussis parfaitement... C'est un test pour savoir si je peux assurer même dans un état de stress intense, c'est ça?

- Je vais faire annuler le concert.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère?! Parce qu'il en est hors de question!

- Mais enfin Haley...

- Ces gens qui attendent dehors ont payé cher pour venir me voir chanter ce soir. Certains sont sur place depuis trois jours! Et tu voudrais que j'annule tout parce qu'un malade fait une fixation sur moi? Alors là, tu rêves!

- Haley, il a déjà essayé de te tuer! Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler! Et s'il l'a déjà fait, il pourrait bien recommencer!

- Alors augmente l'effectif de la sécurité, les gardes du corps, appelle la police, j'en sais rien moi, mais je chanterais ce soir, quoi qu'il arrive! C'est mon boulot de chanter et c'est ton boulot de me faire protéger! Alors fais ton boulot et laisses-moi faire le mien!

- Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends?

- Oui, je m'en rends compte!

- Et tu te rends compte des risques que tu veux faire prendre à tout le monde?

- Personne ne risque rien et tu le sais très bien!

- Je suis désolé Haley, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça...

- Pourtant, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux ou dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête, Thomas, ce concert aura lieu ce soir, à l'heure où il était prévu et que ça te plaise ou non! Est-ce que c'est clair?»

Sans même attendre sa réponse, elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle de concert. Puis elle se dirigea tout droit vers sa loge sans ralentir l'allure. Nathan l'attendait, assit dans le grand sofa. La télévision diffusait un match de Basket que Nathan regardait sans grand intérêt... Elle le caressa du regard en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. Sa présence seule suffit à ramener la paix en elle. Toute crainte s'effaça de son esprit et elle retrouva un peu de sa bonne humeur.

« - Qui est-ce qui gagne?

- Les Spacers. Mais l'autre n'est pas mauvaise non plus.»

Elle s'approcha lentement et s'assit à son côté. Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de Nathan, puis elle allongea ses jambes sur le sofa en fermant les yeux, son pied droit coincé sous son genoux gauche, l'autre pied, reposé sur l'accoudoir, se balançant légèrement. Doucement, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste tendre et s' inquiéta de l'air préoccupé qu'elle avait prit.

« - Un problème?

- Non. Pourquoi?

- Tu as l'air anxieuse, et cet homme n'avait pas l'air rassuré non plus.

- Ce n'est rien. Thomas s'inquiète pour tout. Il est parfois pire que Rick! - Nathan se tût un instant avant de reprendre.

- Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose, Haley.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Tout le monde était en effervescence dans les coulisses.

- C'est toujours comme ça avant un concert.

- Si tu le dis...

- Oui, je te le dis, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire...

- D'accord... - Nathan reporta son regard sur le match, mais tout chez lui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il savait qu'elle lui mentait. Le silence qu'il garda pourtant, poussa Haley à parler.-

- Il y a trois ans, un homme a commencé à m'envoyer des lettres.Des lettres d'amour le plus souvent, des demandes en mariage de temps en temps. Il en envoyé tous les jours! Jusque là, rien de bien particulier puisque toute personne un temps soit peu célèbre en reçoit par centaine. Mais ça n'a pas suffit à cet homme. Puisque je ne répondais pas à ses lettres, il s'est procuré mon numéro de téléphone, et je ne sais toujours pas comment il s' y est prit, d'ailleur! Il a commencé à m'appeller tous les jours. Puis ça a été quatre à cinq fois par jour. Ça me rendait complètement dingue.- Nathan éteignit la télévision tandis que Haley se redressait et posait sa tête sur le dossier du sofa, recroquevillant ses jambes sous elle. Nathan se tourna légèrement vers elle, pour l'encourager à continuer.-

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait changé ton numéro?

- Mais je l'ai fait, et plusieurs fois même. Mais Dieu seul sait comment, il s'est toujours débrouillé pour avoir mon nouveau numéro et il recommençait. Et il y a deux ans, j'en ai eu assez. J'ai résilié ma ligne de téléphone et je n'ai gardé que mon portable. -Haley fronça soudain les sourcils en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et Nathan devina que le pire restait à venir. Il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme qui se sentit instantanément plus en sécurité. Elle respira donc profondément et continua.- Ça l'a rendu complètement fou. Il a prit ça comme une trahison. Un jour, alors que j'allais sortir, quelqu'un a sonné à la porte de mon appartement. J'ai ouvert sans faire attention et c'était lui! Il est entré et a pointé une arme dans ma direction. - Le sang de Nathan se glaça dans ses veines et il serra les mâchoires, soudain fou de colère.- Il m'a dit que je l'avais trahis et que si je n'étais pas à lui, je ne serais à personne d'autre. J'ai essayé de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Il délirait complètement. Il disait que j'avais tout gâché et qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait me pardonner et que malgré tout son amour, il aurait du mal à m'accorder à nouveau sa confiance. Tout ce qu'il disait n'avait vraiment aucun sens, mais je savais que je ne devait pas le contrarier... Alors j'ai marché dans son jeu. Je lui ai dit que j'étais vraiment désolée et que j'avais été idiote de faire ce que j'avais fait.. J'ai su tout de suite qu'il m'avait cru, parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il savait que ce n'était pas ma faute mais celle de mon agent, et que c'était lui qui était contre notre histoire. Puis il a baissé son arme et s'est assit sur mon canapé. Je lui ai proposé de prendre un verre, histoire qu'on puisse discuter de tous nos problèmes et il a accepté. Je me suis dirigée vers ma cuisine. J'avais beau être terrifiée, je ne pouvais pas restée sans rien faire. Alors, j'ai appelé la police. J'étais en train de leur donner l'adresse quand il est entré à son tour dans la cuisine. Il s'est remit à hurler. Il m'a traité de garce et il a tiré. - Nathan se leva brusquement, soudain incapable de contenir sa rage et il se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas lent qui ne trompait personne. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage et se tourna vers Haley,qui n'avait pas bougée et qui gardait le regard dans le vide.-

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

- Il a eu peur, et il s'est enfuit. J'étais consciente, alors j'ai ramassé le téléphone qu'il m'avait arraché des mains et j'ai appellé une ambulance. Elle est arrivée en même temps que la police. Heureusement, la balle n'avait fait aucun dégat. J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang, mais aucune fonction vitale n'avait été touché.

- Où est-ce que tu...?

- À l'épaule. - Nathan se rapprocha lentement d'elle et approcha la main de son cou. Là, il saisit le tissu de son T-Shirt et tira sur le col pour dégager son épaule. Une petite cicatrice brune en forme d'étoile se dessinait sur la peau laiteuse de Haley. Il la caressa de l'index et fronça les sourcils.-

- Comment j'ai pu ne pas la remarquer cette nuit?! Pourquoi personne n'en a parlé, aux infos, à la radio, dans les journaux?

- Je ne voulais pas de ce genre de publicité. J'avais déjà du mal à vivre avec les paparazzi, je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Thomas a bien essayé de me convaincre que ça bousterait les ventes de mon album, mais ça ne m'interresse pas de me faire de l'argent comme ça. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je fais ce métier...

- Et ce type? La police l'a arrêté?

- Oui. Il a été jugé et placé en asile psychiatrique. Il souffrait d'une obsession compulsive! C'est comme ça qu'ils appellent ça! En gros, ça veut dire qu'il s'était persuadé que lui et moi, nous étions un vrai couple et le fait d'être rejetté par moi aurait réveillé toute cette folie. Selon eux, c'est un miracle s'il m'a râté.

- Pourquoi m'en parles-tu maintenant? Je veux dire, je suis content que tu me le dises, mais pourquoi maintenant? - Haley se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle observa un instant le manège des agents de sécurité qui se déployaient tout autour du bâtiment. Puis après un moment de silence, et sans se retourner, elle ajouta d'un ton si calme qu'il lui glaça le sang.-

- Il s'est échappé.»


	13. Chapter 13

_**Episode 13**_

_**I just wanted to…**_

Lucas dut se résigner à garer la voiture à plusieurs pâtés de maisons de la salle de concert. Il avait beau savoir que Haley avait beaucoup de succès, pour avoir déjà assisté à un de ses concerts, il s'étonnait encore du monde qu'elle avait attiré ce soir. Brooke, Peyton et Jenna semblaient danser sur des charbons ardents. Elles étaient tellement exitées que du hauts de leur talons, elles ne se plaignaient même pas d'avoir à marcher autant. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, un constant brouhaha se fit entendre de plus en plus fort. Enfin, ils atteignirent les premières personnes. Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à se faufiler jusqu'à l'entrée des invités où ils montrèrent leurs cartons d'invitation. Brooke semblait ravie de bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur parce qu'elle avait bombé son torse encore plus que de coutume et saluait les fans à la façon de Jackie Kennedy. Lucas sourit. Elle était sidérante! Unique et sidérante! Le premier agent de sécurité les laissa passer sans trop de problème, mais ils furent bientôt arrêté par deux autres agents. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Haley bénéficiait d'un tel service d'ordre. Les deux agents les conduisirent dans une petite salle où ils subirent tous les quatre une fouille complète. Quand enfin ils réussirent à entrer dans la salle de concert, ils ne le durent qu'à Rick qui était intervenu auprès des agents de sécurité lorsque les protestations de Brooke furent trop forte... Celui-ci leur indiqua les loges et leur donna un laisser-passer valable pour toute la soirée. Pendant que Lucas et Brooke en prenait le chemin, Peyton profitant de son badge, se dirigea vers le cabine de son et lumière. Jenna quand à elle, monta sur la scène pour observer l'immensité de la salle. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la loge de Haley, Lucas entendit les bruits de ce qu'il prit pour une dispute. Il regarda Brooke et tout deux précipitèrent le pas. Brooke colla son oreille sur la porte de la loge et invita Lucas à se joindre à elle. Il fronça les sourcils en signe de désaprobation, mais il s'appuya bientôt à son tour contre la porte.

« - Et tu le sais depuis quand?  
- Je viens de l'apprendre.  
- Tu comptais me le dire?  
- ...  
- Haley, qui je suis pour toi? Un type qui fait bien à ton bras?  
- Non, Nathan arrête, ça n'a rien à voir! Je suis désolée! Si je ne voulais pas te le dire, c'était pour ne pas t'inquiéter! Pardon, vraiment! Je pensais bien faire!  
- Et cette histoire, tu comptais m'en parler?  
- Nathan!  
- Tu comptais m'en parler ou pas?  
- C'était il y a si longtemps... Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de te le dire un jour. J'ai tout fait pour l'oublier et j'y étais parvenue jusqu'à aujourd'hui...  
- Tu aurais du m'appeler!  
- Quand ça?  
- Il y a deux ans!  
- Et qu'est-ce que je t'aurais dit? "Viens vite Nathan, j'ai peur, il faut que tu me protège!"? On était divorcé Nathan et depuis un bon moment déjà!  
- Je ne sais pas, mais tu aurais du le faire  
- Et dis moi ce que tu aurais pu faire?  
- Je serais venu et je...  
- Et tu quoi? - Nathan enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et serra les mâchoires.-  
- Je ne sais pas! Je m'en veux, c'est tout!  
- Tu t'en veux de quoi? - Nathan garda un instant le silence. Puis il baissa les yeux.-  
- J'avais promis de te protéger pour toujours, et je n'étais pas là quand tu en as eu besoin. - Haley se leva et s'approcha de Nathan. Elle caressa son visage avec une infinie tendresse et planta ses yeux dans les siens.-  
- Ne te reproche rien, Nathan. C'est moi qui suis partie. J'ai choisit cette vie et tout ses défauts! S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer dans toute cette histoire, ça n'est que moi! Tout ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé par ma faute. Si j'étais resté avec toi il y a cinq ans, si j'avais choisit de suivre mon coeur et pas mon rêve, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.   
- Si seulement je m'étais battu un peu plus, peut-être que tu serais revenue?!  
- Je ne sais pas Nathan. Personne ne peut savoir ce qui se serait passé. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai essayé de revenir. Quelle aurait été notre vie si je ne m'étais pas dégonflée devant ta porte? Peut-être que tu m'aurais pardonnée et qu'on n'aurait jamais divorcé. Tu vois, on peut tout supposer... Mais ne pense jamais que tu es responsable de tout ça!»

Nathan sortit les mains de ses poches et étreignit Haley. Il enfouit son nez dans des cheveux et respira son odeur. Haley se serra contre lui et glissa son visage dans le creu de son cou.

« - Always?  
- And forever Haley!»

Lucas frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans même laisser le temps à Brooke de se redresser. Sa femme trébucha sur la moquette de la loge, se rattrappa in-extremis et se releva en se donnant une contenance. En les voyant, Haley sourit et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Nathan pour courir vers son ami. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras puis s'approcha de son frère. Il l'étreignit à son tour et ils se sourirent. Nathan avait retrouvé l'air qui avait tant manqué à Lucas durant toutes ces années, et malgré la conversation qu'ils avaient surprit, et qui n'était guère rassurante, Lucas trouva même que Nathan était à nouveau heureux et serein. Lucas leva un sourcil en direction de Haley qui discutait déjà avec Brooke, sa façon à lui de le questionner sur ces dernières 24 heures, et Nathan lui répondit d'un petit rire joyeux:

« - Je sais! Etrange non? J'ai passé tellement de temps à la haïr quand elle était loin, que je n'avais plus assez de haine quand elle est revenue...  
- Peut-être que tu ne l'as jamais vraiment haïe en fin de compte. Peut-être que tu attendais juste qu'elle revienne pour dire ce que tu avais à dire et pour lui pardonner.  
- Peut-être oui! Je suis tellement heureux Luke! C'est comme si on s'était quitté hier!  
- Je suis content pour vous Nate, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de Jenna? Je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance, mais votre mariage est prévu pour ce weekend...  
- Je sais! Mais je ne peux plus me marier avec elle... Plus maintenant! Comment je pourrais continuer à vivre avec elle alors que j'en aime une autre? Je ne peux pas faire ça!  
- C'est pourtant ce que tu allais faire! - Nathan donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de Lucas qui sourit légèrement. -  
- Ce n'était pas pareil. Je te rappelle que quand j'ai demandé à Jenna de m'épouser, Haley était loin et je pensais que je ne la reverrai jamais!  
- C'est vrai! Je te l'accorde! - Lucas avança un peu vers la fenêtre. Il s'assura que Nathan le suivait bien, puis il baissa le son de sa voix de sorte que le jeune homme seul put l'entendre- Nathan?! En arrivant avec Brooke, on vous a entendu discuté et... Enfin, qu'est-ce-qui se passe au juste?  
- Rien je... Je ne sais pas si... Je crois que je ne devrai pas...  
- Nathan, je suis ton frère et Haley est ma meilleure amie! S'il-te-plait.- Nathan leva alors son regard sur Lucas qui remarqua ses mâchoires serrées.-  
- Viens, allons ailleur tu veux? Il vaut mieux que Haley ne sache pas que je te l'ai dit.»

Puis il l'entraina vers l'extérieur de la loge, le guidant vers un coin plus reculé des coulisses. Derrière eux, Lucas entendit les filles fermer la porte de la loge de Haley en riant à gorges déployées.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jenna ne se lassait pas de jouer à la star. Il faut bien l'avouer, avoir été invité par Haley James en personne changeait le regard que les gens portaient sur elle. Que ce soit dans les coulisses, sur la scène et sur le parking, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour faire exactement tout ce qu'elle demandait au moment même où elle le demandait. Elle en venait même à regretter de ne pas être là, uniquement pour profiter de tous ces services! Jenna vire-volta à nouveau sur la scène au rythme de la chanson de Haley qu'elle avait demandé et dont elle réalisait un extraordinaire play-back. En vérité, elle n'avait jamais joué la comédie, elle avait toujours été fan de la chanteuse et elle regrettait vraiment que son nouveau rôle soit de la détester. Elle admirait son parcour, son style et la façon dont elle menait sa vie, même si elle avait encore du mal à comprendre qu'elle ait choisit sa carrière plutôt que Nathan.

Nathan... Maintenant que la colère était passé et que la fatigue avait disparue, elle souffrait sincèrement de ce qui s'était passé. D'accord, son histoire avec le jeune homme était basée sur du vent, mais au fil des premiers jours où elle avait apprit à le découvrir, elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Presque aussitôt elle n'avait plus joué de rôle. Lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage, ce n'est pas l'actrice formidablement douée qu'elle était qui avait accepté, mais belle et bien la femme amoureuse... Elle avait toujours su au plus profond d'elle même que leur histoire n'avait jamais été que du vent, mais ça avait était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait voulu croire que l'amour tout neuf qu'elle ressentait pour Nathan prendrait le pas sur celui qu'il vouait à son ex-femme. Ses souvenirs menèrent Jenna au moment où tout avait commencé, et elle se souvint avec émotion du jour où elle avait rencontré Nathan.

_FLASH BACK___

_Jenna s'avança dans le bureau de son père d'un pas lent et chaloupé, à la façon des grands mannequins. L'homme assit dans le fauteuil en face de son père était vraiment beau, même pour son âge. Elle le lui dit, sûre d'elle et de son pouvoir, comme toujours... L'homme rit doucement en penchant la tête, puis il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui saisit la main et la porta à sa bouche. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur le dessus de sa main et les yeux plantés dans les siens, il prit enfin la parole.___

_« - Je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance Mademoiselle Carlson. Je regrette que votre père ait mit autant de temps à vous appeler. Vous êtes vraiment superbe.__  
__- C'est ce que je lui dis toujours! Allez savoir pourquoi, mon père a prit le parti de me cacher! Mais vous savez ce que l'on dit? On ne choisit pas sa famille!__  
__- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Jenna! D'ailleur, c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de votre aide. -L'homme relâcha sa main et se retourna, avançant vers son fauteuil qu'il tira avant de l'inviter à s'y assoir. Jenna admira les manières de cet homme et ne comprit pas du tout d'où venait la crainte que son père ressentait visiblement pour lui.- Ma chère, j'ai un service à vous demander.__  
__- Quel genre de service?__  
__- Le genre de service qui rend riche les personnes intelligente. -Jenna jetta un coup d'oeil furtif en direction de son père, toujours immobile dans son grand fauteuil et qui suait à grosses gouttes, puis reporta son attention sur l'homme qui s'était assis sur le bureau en face d'elle.-__  
__- Je vous écoute.__  
__- Parfait.»___

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Et il lui avait expliqué. Dan Scott, car c'était lui, lui avait parlé longuement de son fils qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis le départ de sa femme. Au début, Jenna ne savait même pas que cette femme était Haley James et que c'était son père qui gérait sa carrière. Elle l'avait apprit totalement par hasard en surprenant une conversation entre Brooke et Peyton au début de sa relation avec Nathan. Le jour où elle avait fait la connaissance de Dan Scott, Jenna pensait vraiment que Nathan était un homme solitaire et effacé qui avait besoin d'un peu de piment dans sa vie. Elle avait été surprise de rencontrer le tout jeune Coach-adjoint qu'il était à l'époque. Certe, il ne nageait visiblement pas dans le bonheur, mais il était loin du jeune homme qu'elle avait imaginé. Dès le départ son air blessé l'avait séduite et son regard sévère l'avait bouleversée. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu était presque dûe au hasard. Presque, parce qu'en fait, c'était Dan qui avait joué le rôle du hasard dans cette histoire. Après avoir accepté la mission que Dan lui avait confié, moyennant une très grosse somme d'argent, Jenna s'était rendue à Tree Hill et avait très vite trouvé une place chez Mackenzie, la patronne de la boutique de lingerie, avec qui elle avait simpathisée très rapidement. Découvrant que le Basket et l'équipe des Ravens faisaient la fierté et le bonheur de toute la ville, Jenna avait suivit Mackenzie à un match de démonstration au début de la saison, il y a 3ans. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué cet homme au regard sombre et passionné, debout au milieux des jeunes et qui donnait des ordres précis aux joueurs admiratifs. Il avait beau ne pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux, les adolescents semblaient lui vouer un culte. Plus tard elle avait apprit qui il était et elle avait commencé à s'approcher de lui. Dès le départ; il l'avait impressionné par sa froideur et par sa distance. Elle la première avait été surprise que leur couple se forme aussi vite. Deux mois seulement après le match de démonstration, Nathan l'avait invité et le soir même, elle avait connu la chaleur de ses bras. Mais là aussi, elle avait toujours eu conscience de ne pas être celle qu'il voulait. A chaque étreinte, à chaque baiser, elle savait qu'il était ailleur. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait qui lui donnait cette impression mais la façon dont il le faisait. Jenna avait toujours aimé faire l'amour avec Nathan. Il était un amant formidable! Mais à chaque étreinte, il se vengeait du départ de sa femme. Même loin d'elle, Nathan avait toujours été à Haley. Elle l'avait trahi, elle l'avait fait souffrir plus que personne ne pourra jamais le faire, mais il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Elle la détestait pour ça. Oui, Jenna avait joué la comédie au début! Oui, Dan Scott l'avait payé, et très cher pour séduire son fils et lui enlever Haley de la tête! Mais maintenant, elle l'aimait sincèrement. Elle l'épousait pour les bonnes raisons et savoir qu'il n'avait voulu se marier avec elle que par dépis la remplissait de tristesse...

Jenna ouvrit les yeux et baissa le regard vers le bas de la scène. Debout près des gradins, Nathan la regardait d'un air géné qui ne présageait rien de bon pour elle, mais il semblait bien plus heureux que jamais en 3 ans... Elle descendit de la scène et s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent, à la façon d'un condamné s'approchant de l'échafaux. De plus près, elle constata que les traits de Nathan étaient détendus et que soudain il paraissait plus jeune. Elle le trouva extraordinairement beau et pour la première fois depuis 3 ans, elle eut une vague idée de ce que Nathan avait été avant le départ de sa femme. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître cet homme et Seigneur! Qu'il lui plaisait cet homme! Presque aussitôt toute idée de vengeance s'effaça de son esprit pour ne plus faire place qu'à de la peine. Elle avait aimé ce garçon! Elle l'aimait encore et elle l'aimerait surement toute sa vie! Et si son bonheur devait se faire sans elle, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'incliner...

« - Jenna! Je dois te parler!  
- Ne dis plus rien Nathan. J'ai comprit. J'ai comprit à la minute où j'ai comprit qui elle était.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Ne le sois pas. Je t'ai eu à moi pendant 3 ans, et tu m'as rendue heureuse. -Jenna eut la surprise de le voir sourire à la façon d'un adolescent timide. Ce sourire, qu'elle n'avait jamais su lui inspirer, il le lui offrait au moment de la quitter.- Je t'aime Nathan, mais je sais qu'elle t'aime plus que moi...  
- Jure moi qu'on restera ami... C'est un peu grâce à toi que j'ai survécu...»

Jenna hocha la tête pendant qu'une larme perlait à son oeil et que son menton tremblait légèrement. Nathan s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit, scélant en silence leur nouveau pacte d'amitié.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haley ferma les yeux et laissa le brouhaha ambiant l'envahir entièrement. Le public occupait désormait la salle de concert et scandait son nom poussait par l'impatience de la retrouver. Elle aimait ces instants d'avant concert. Elle aimait laisser cette fièvre monter en elle et l'habiter toute entière. Elle aimait rester là, à puiser de la force dans l'amour de ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pendant qu'autour d'elle la folie régnait. Les musiciens courraient en tous sens, l'un cherchant un cable, l'autre un micro, le troisième une partition. Les assistants techniques finissaient de placer les instruments sur la scène et Rick était partout à la fois, plus anxieux que jamais. C'était toujours comme ça! Il y avait elle, et le reste du monde. Et puis il y avait Wendy et le micro qu'elle lui tendait avec un sourire, les yeux brillants de fierté de se trouver là. Puis il y avait le regard de Rick, son sourire ravi, et les mains de ses musiciens, qui se serrées autour de la sienne en un rituel apaisant. Et enfin, la scène, les applaudissements, les cris... C'était ça son monde! 

Haley avança et s'arrêta au milieu de la scène et salua la foule. Puis Jay donna ses premiers coups de baguettes et la musique commença aussitôt.

Ce soir était tellement différent! Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, dans le public, il y avait le seul ragrd qui comptait pour elle. Pour la premère fois depuis cinq ans, elle allait chanter pour le seul homme qu'elle aimerait jamais. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Nathan était là, dans les coulisses, et il la regardait avec fierté.

Une fièvre qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis son premier concert au Tric sous la direction de Peyton, l'envahi aussitôt et sous les hurlements de la foule, elle se mit à chanter.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Episode 14**_

…_**Possess You !**_

Il avait presque oublié à quel point elle pouvait être belle sous les projecteurs... Il avait presque oublié à quel point il aimait la regarder évoluer avec grâce, élégance et naturel. Il avait presque oublié ce qu'il ressentait quand il la voyait ainsi. Elle bougeait sur la scène, presque indifférente au regards qui ne la quittaient pas, presque sourde aux acclamations... Comme elle était belle... Comme elle lui avait manqué... Comme il la désirait...

Haley chantait, fermant parfois les yeux, et dansant au rythme de la musique tantôt agitée, tantôt langoureuse. La foule hurlait son nom et scandait les paroles de ses chansons en même temps qu'elle. Comme elle aimait ces moments... A un moment, elle risqua un coup d'oeil vers les loges. Ils étaient là, la regardant comme avant et partageant avec elle cette euphorie ambiante. Leur présence lui donnait une joie qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée et lui faisait aimer ce concert comme elle n'en avait jamais aimé d'autre auparavant. Tout était différent et tout demeurait exactement pareil. La musique s'arrêta et elle salua la foule d'un geste ravi. Elle se dirigea alors vers les coulisses. Là, elle posa brièvements ses lèvres sur celles de Nathan avant de se tourner vers ses amis qui l'accueillait avec chaleur. Nathan caressa ses hanches d'un gestes possessif et amoureux et la ramena tout contre lui. Elle but quasiment toute une bouteille d'eau puis embrassa à nouveau Nathan avant de remonter sur la scène.

« Alors... Ça va toujours Charlotte? -Cris de la foule- Je crois que vous commencez à être fatigué! Non? Et si on en restait là pour ce soir? - Cris de la foule- Ok! Vous êtes près pour la prochaine chanson? - Cris- Alors c'est partit!»

La musique s'éleva à nouveau dans la salle sous les cris du public qui s'égosillait. Haley rit et frappa dans ses mains. Cette chanson s'appellait "How". Elle l'avait écrite et composée pour son deuxième album, "23". C'était d'ailleur le titre phare de cet album. C'était un mélange de Rock et de Pop qui lui avait été inspiré dans le bus qui la ramenait vers New York. Sur le chemin, ils avaient croisé un panneau qui indiquait "TREE HILL 20Km" et elle se souvient d'avoir imaginé que le bus prenait la direction indiquée par la flèche et qu'elle allait sonné chez Nathan. Bien entendu, dans ce rêve, il lui avait ouvert les bras et elle s'y était jettée. Elle lui avait demandé pardon et il lui avait dit "N'en parlons plus Hales!"... En rouvrant les yeux, elle avait saisit sa guitare et avait commencé à écrire. Et ça avait donné ça...

_**I'm in jail, the door is close**__ Je suis en Prison, la porte est fermée__  
__**And only you have the keys**__ Et il n'y a que toi qui as les clefs__  
__**Maybe it's on my Heart**__Ça se passe peut-être dans mon coeur__  
__**Maybe it's on my Soul**__Ça se passe peut-être dans mon âme__  
__**I'm so lost Babe, I'm so...**__ Je suis complètement perdue, Bébé, Je suis complètement__  
__**And I run up to you**__Et j'accours vers toi__  
__**How can I to tell you that?**__ Comment pourrais-je te dire ça?___

_**The words never come into me**__ Les mots ne me viennent jamais__  
__**I Even lose my voice**__ J'en perds même ma voix__  
__**I'd like past come back to me**__ Je voudrais que le passé me revienne__  
__**I'd like you come back to me**__ Je voudrais que tu me reviennes__  
__**Let me to tell you...**__ Laisse moi te dire...___

_**Your breath is my lasso**__ Ton souffle est un lasso pour moi__  
__**I spend my time to wait**__ Je passe mon temps à attendre__  
__**Maybe it's on my Heart**__ Ça se passe peut-être dans mon coeur__  
__**Maybe it's on my Soul**__Ça se passe peut-être dans mon âme __  
__**I miss something stronger**__ Quelque chose de plus fort me manque__  
__**And I run up to you**__ Et j'accours vers toi__  
__**How can I to tell you that? **__Comment pourrais-je te dire ça?___

_**The words never come into me**__ Les mots ne me viennent jamais__  
__**Even my voice is off**__ J'en perds même ma voix__  
__**I'd like past come back to me**__ Je voudrais que le passé me revienne__  
__**I'd like you come back to me**__ Je voudrais que tu me reviennes__  
__**Let me to tell you...**__ Laisse moi te dire...___

_**I lost my mind!**__ Je perds la tête!__  
__**You stole my heart**__ Tu as volé mon coeur__  
__**I can't breath anymore**__ Je ne peux plus respirer__  
__**I can't think anymore**__ Je ne peux plus penser__  
__**I can't love anymore**__ Je ne peux plus aimer__  
__**No one like you! Never!**__ Personne comme toi! Jamais!__  
__**I'm yours for eternity**__ Je suis à toi pour l'éternité__  
__**But How can I to tell you that?**__ Mais comment pourrais-je te le dire?_

Le public hurla les dernières notes et Haley s'approcha du bord de la scène, manière de créer une plus forte intimité. Puis elle s'assit sur le rebord et porta le micro à ses lèvres. Les gens du premier gens tendaient désespérément les bras vers elle, sans jamais pouvoir la toucher. Elle leur adressa un regard et un sourire et ils l'appelèrent de plus belle.

« Alors, ça va toujours? - cris- Bon... On va un peu calmer le jeu d'accord? Comme vous le savez déjà, j'aime vous faire partager les chansons qui m'ont inspirées et ce soir, j'aimerai vous en chanter une en particulier. Il y a quelqu'un, ce soir dans la salle qui comprendra pourquoi je la chante aujourd'hui et je veux la lui dédier... Il se reconnaîtra. Cette chanson, vous la connaissait surement et ce n'est pas la première fois que je la chante, d'ailleur. Elle a été écrite par la grande Sheryl Crow dont je suis une grande admiratrice, et je la remercie ce soir d'avoir écrit cette chanson qui me ressemble tant: **I Shall Believe**...»

_Come to me now Reviens moi maintenant__  
__And lay your hands over me Et mets tes mains sur moi__  
__Even if it's a lie Et même si c'est un mensonge__  
__Say it will be alright Dis moi que tout ira bien__  
__And I shall believeEt je te croirais...__  
__I'm broken in two Je suis brisée en deux__  
__And I know you're on to meEt je sais que tu es là pour moi__  
__That I only come homeQue je rentre juste à la maison__  
__When I'm so all alone Alors que je suis tellement toute seule__  
__But I do believe Mais je crois...___

_That not everything is gonna be the way ...que rien n'ira comme__  
__You think it ought to be Tu pense que ça ira__  
__It seems like every time I try C'est comme si à chaque fois que j'essayais__  
__To make it right De faire que tout aille bien__  
__It all comes down on me Tout s'écroulait autour de moi__  
__Please say honestly S'il-te-plait, dis honnêtement__  
__You won't give up on me Que tu ne m'abandonneras pas__  
__And I shall believe Et je le croirais...__  
__And I shall believe Et je le croirais...___

_Open the door Ouvres la porte__  
__And show me your face tonight Et montres moi ton visage ce soir__  
__I know it's true Je sais que c'est vrai__  
__No one heals me like you Personne ne me guérit comme toi__  
__And you hold the key Et tu as gardé la clef__  
__Never again Jamais plus__  
__Would I turn away from you Je ne me détournerai de toi__  
__I'm so heavy tonight Je suis tellement lourde ce soir__  
__But your love is alright Mais ton amour est si bon__  
__And I do believeEt je crois...___

_That not everything is gonna be the way ...que rien n'ira comme__  
__You think it ought to be Tu pense que ça ira__  
__It seems like every time I try C'est comme si à chaque fois que j'essayais__  
__To make it rightDe faire que tout aille bien__  
__It all comes down on me Tout s'écroulait autour de moi__  
__Please say honestly S'il-te-plait, dis honnêtement__  
__You won't give up on me Que tu ne m'abandonneras pas__  
__And I shall believe Et je le croirais...__  
__And I shall believe Et je le croirais..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorsque le show se termina, Haley quitta la scène et se dirigea directement vers sa loge. Elle savait que Nathan l'attendrait là-bas... Elle avait adoré ce concert, comme elle n'en avait pas adoré un depuis longtemps. Elle était sur un nuage et ne voulait pas en redescendre. Elle croisa Wendy qui la félicita et elle embrassa Rick qui était toujours aussi euphorique. Elle ne pouvait pas effacer ce sourire de son visage. Il faut bien l'avouer, elle ne pensa même pas à lui demander où était Lucas, Brooke, Peyton et Jenna... Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête: courir vers sa logeet se jetter dans les bras de Nathan, ses bras puissants, qu'il refermerait autour d'elle. Puis elle savait qu'il l'embrasserait, là, juste à la base du cou, là où il savait que ça lui faisait de l'effet. Puis il passerait la main dans ses cheveux, puis de ses doigts agiles, il dégrapherait son bustier et la coucherait sur le sofa avant de...

Quelques minutes avant que le show prenne fin, il s'était dirigé vers sa loge. Il avait marché d'un pas calme et serein. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à crainte... Elle était toute à lui maintenant, elle l'avait dit elle même dans sa dédicace. Biensûr qu'il s'était reconnu! Comment en aurait-il été autrement? Et maintenant, il était là dans sa loge, à l'attendre patiemment. Comme il avait attendu ce moment! Comme elle lui avait manquée toutes ces années! Il savait déjà ce qu'il ferait quand elle franchirait cette porte. Biensûr, les lumières seraient éteintes! C'est tellement plus romantique! Puis il s'approcherait d'elle et il l'embrasserait tendrement. Puis il caresserait la peau de son visage, celle de son cou, celle de ses bras... Puis il passerait la main dans ses cheveux et il la coucherait lentement sur le sofa avant de...

Lucas discuta un instant avec Rick et il comprit ce que Haley avait trouvé de réconfortant chez cet homme. C'était vraiment un type bien... Il se tourna légèrement et apperçu Brooke qui parlait avec Peyton. Les deux femmes riaient et semblaient s'amuser comme des folles. Lucas demanda à Rick où était passé Haley et il lui répondit avec un sourire entendu "Elle est allée à sa loge! Je crois que Nathan l'y attend!" Lucas leva un sourcil étonné et mit les mains dans ses poches.

Haley poussa la porte de la loge. Elle était plongée dans le noir le plus total, mais les lumières des coulisses lui firent deviner la silhouette près de la fenêtre. Elle entra et referma derrière elle. Elle ne dit rien, elle avança tout simplement vers lui. Elle n'y voyait rien, pourtant elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas à la façon qu'il eut de poser sa main sur sa taille. Le souffle chaud et roque qu'elle sentit sur sa nuque, lui glaça le sang, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle avança alors vers la lampe et appuya sur le bouton avant de se retourner. Elle le reconnu tout de suite. Ses yeux! Jamais elle ne les oblierait! L'homme s'approcha d'elle et elle recula instinctivement. Comment était-il entré? Qu'avait-il fait de Nathan? Elle était pétrifiée, térassée par une peur qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Elle toucha soudain la pierre froide du mur. Elle était piégée. L'homme s'approcha encore. Il tendit la main et elle ferma les yeux priant pour qu'en les rouvrant, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais sa main toucha sa joue et ses doigts glissèrent le long de son cou. Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à coller son corps contre le sien. Il sentait la sueur. Il ne voyait pas qu'elle avait peur. Il colla son front contre le sien et murmura d'une voix qui sonnait la folie: "Tu m'as manqué Haley..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« - Tu m'as manqué Haley... Si tu savais! J'ai cru que je deviendrai fou sns toi!  
- Où est Nathan?  
- Qui ça? Ah oui! Ce grand brun? C'est lui que tu appelles Nathan? Je lui ai dit qu'on le cherchait près de la scène. Il parait que c'est ta nouvelle conquète? Enfin, j'ai beau savoir que la presse invente n'importe quoi, te voir main dans la main avec ce type, c'est aasez convainquant. Mais ne t'en fais pas! Je ne suis plus aussi jaloux qu'avant!  
- Ecoute, il faut que tu t'en ailles! Je... je ne suis pas toute seule ce soir et...  
- Ne t'en fais pas comme ça! Personne n'en saura rien! On va partir ensemble ce soir! J'ai une grande surprise pour toi!  
- Partir? Mais où ça, Jason? - L'homme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et posa ses lèvres sur ce doigt.-  
- Chut! Haley voyons! Ne sois pas trop curieuse! Si je te le dis ça ne sera plus une surprise!  
- S'il-te-plait Jason! Il... Il faut que tu partes!  
- Chuuut...Ma douce, chuuut...»

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur un éclat de rire et Jenna entra dans la pièce. Haley la regarda d'un air paniqué. Jenna sembla surprise et elle hésita visiblement entre refermer la porte et entrer dans la pièce. Elle opta finalement pour la seconde. Elle entra donc et appuya sur l'intérupteur en fermant la porte. Elle remarqua tout de suite la pâleur et les larmes sur les joues de Haley.

« - Haley? Je venais voir si tout aller bien. Tu n'es pas venue nous voir à la fin du concert, je venais donc aux nouvelles.  
- Dis lui que tout va bien! -chuchota Jason à l'oreille de la jeune chanteuse paniquée. Haley fixa Jenna d'un regard suppliant avant de lui répondre.-  
- Tout va bien, merci Jenna. Dis à Nathan que... - Jason serra sa main autour de son poignet à lui couper le sang et elle termina pas sa phrase. Jenna prit un air entendu et avant que Jason ait eu le temps de le remarquer, elle quitta la pièce après avoir ajouté-  
- Ne t'en fais pas je lui dirais.»

Haley regarda Jenna partir, le regard plein d'espoir et ferma les yeux.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jenna resta un instant figée contre la porte de la loge qu'elle venait de refermer. Elle était partager entre l'idée d'aider Haley et celle de la laisser se débrouiller. Après tout, si elle avait perdu Nathan, c'était à cause d'elle! Et puis son rôle était de tout faire pour que Nathan lui revienne et quitte à jamais Haley! Mais sa conscience lui jouait un tour bien étrange ce soir. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa tête lui disait: "Souris et rentre chez toi. Fais comme si de rien n'était et tu empochera un beau pactole avec bonus!" et son coeur hurlait à pleine voix "Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? Cours ma jolie! Va prévenir Nathan, Lucas, la police! Mais fais quelque chose!" Et une chose étrange se produisit. Tout d'un coup, l'argent n'eut plus aucune importance, et Jenna se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle trouva Nathan près de la scène qui téléphonait. A l'écart de Lucas Brooke et Peyton qui riaient et parlaient encore du concert, comme quand elle les avait quitté tout à l'heure. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et soudain, il changea de tête et raccrocha. Elle était tellement essoufflée que les mots avaient du mal à venir. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors elle dit juste "Vite, c'est Haley!" Et il se mit à courir à sa suite, sans se poser de question. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de se demander s'il aurait eu la même réaction s'il s'était agit d'elle, mais bien vite la réponse lui vint. Biensûr qu'il l'aurait fait! Nathan était comme son frère et comme Brooke et Payton, ils étaient ses amis! Les seuls qu'elle avait réussit à avoir de toute sa vie. Ils étaient sincères fidèles et toujours là! Alors elle accéléra encore. Elle stoppa devant la loge et lui fit signe de se taire. Il reprit à peine son souffle avant de demander.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jenna?  
- C'est lui! Il est là! - Nathan pâlit. Il avait comprit tout de suite. Il ne savait pas comment Jenna avait pu être au courant de cette histoire, mais il ne douta pas une seconde. Malgré Jenna qui tenta de le retenir, il enfonça la porte, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Haley, défigurée par les larmes était coincée dans un coin et un homme, tournant le dos murmurait des paroles innodibles. En le voyant Haley soupira de soulagement.  
- Nathan... -Jason se retourna et son regard changea aussitôt. Il vit Nathan s'avancer dans la pièce l'air menaçant. Il se tourna légèrement et sortit de sa ceinture une arme qui brilla de tout son feu sous les lumières de la loge. Jenna porta la main à sa bouche et tenta encore une fois de retenir Nathan. Mais le jeune homme, aveuglé par la colère continuait de s'approcher.Haley cria à son tour- Nathan arrête! N'approche plus!- Nathan s'arrêta et Jason pointa son arme sur lui.  
- Mais que vois-je? Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous Haley! Tu m'as encore menti? Comme il y a deux ans?  
- Non, Jason! Je ne t'ai pas menti...  
- Oh si Haley Tu m'as menti!»

Alors, Jason sourit et appuya sur la détente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nathan ressentit la douleur, foudroyante à son côté et il s'écroula. Haley hurla son nom et courut vers lui sans plus faire attention à Jason. Jenna avait elle aussi couru, mais vers l'extérieur, chercher une aide qu'elle aurait du aller chercher avant.

Nathan couchait sur le sol, assomé par la douleur, à demi conscient, sentit la mainde Haley se poser sur son visage. Haley quand à elle se mit à pleurer en essayant d'appliquer les gestes de premier secours qu'elle avait apprit au Lycée. Jason s'approcha le regard froid, l'arme toujours pointé sur Nathan. Haley leva la tête vers lui.

« - Pourquoi tu as fait ça Jason? Pourquoi?  
- Il ne fallait pas me tromper Haley! Ni me mentir!- Haley reporta son attention sur Nathan qui sombrait de plus en plus dans l'inconscience.-  
- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Il ne fallait pas! J'aurais fait tout ce que tu voulais...  
- Pour sauver cet homme? Alors c'est pire que ce que je pensais! Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose contre ça! - Haley releva la tête vers lui. Il s'apprêta à tirer pour la seconde fois, mais Haley s'allongea sur la poitrine de Nathan.- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Haley?  
- Si tu veux le tuer, il faudra me tuer d'abord! - Le regard de Jason devint flou et il recula en titubant légèrement.  
- Tu n'es pas sensée faire ça, Haley!  
- Tu t'attendais à ce que je fasses quoi au juste? Te regarder tuer l'homme que j'aime sans rien faire?  
- L'homme que tu aimes? Oh... Haley... Ne dis pas ça...  
- Si je le dis! Nathan est le seul homme que j'aimerai jamais! Je ne t'aime pas Jason! Je ne te connais même pas! Tu n'es qu'un fou échappé de l'asile où on t'a enfermé pour avoir essayé de me tuer! Je te hais Jason! Voilà ce que je ressends pour toi Jason! Et si Nathan meure, je jure que je te tuerais de mes propres mains, et rien sur cette planète ne pourra te cacher!- Jason saisit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de se boucher les oreilles frénétiquement pour ne plus entendre Haley. Mais rien n'y faisait. La jeune femme, pleurant et déverssant toute sa colère continuait à lui dire tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.  
- ARRETE!! ARRETE MAINTENANT HALEY!»

Sourde à ce cri de dément Haley continua. Et soudain, Jason pointa son arme en lui hurlant de se taire et fit feu.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Episode 15**_

_**In The End…**_

«ARRETE!! ARRETE MAINTENANT HALEY!»

Sourde à ce cri de dément Haley continua. Et soudain, Jason pointa son arme en lui hurlant de se taire et fit feu.

«Jason Non!!»

Une main s'abatit sur l'arme et la balle pénétra le plafond de la loge dans une nuage de poussière blanche. Jason regardait bouche bée la femme postée devant lui et l'homme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Haley n'avait toujours pas bougée, mais elle essayait de nouveau d'arrêter le sang de s'échapper par la blessure sans pour autant détourner son attention de la scène. Nathan avait fini par sombrer complètement dans l'inconscience et depuis d'interminables secondes, il ne réagissait même plus au contact de la main tremblante de Haley sur sa peau. Haley reporta son regard sur les deux personnes qui venait de faire leur entrée dans la loge. Jenna se tenait toujours face à Jason et avait gardé sa main sur le canon de l'arme. Thomas quand à lui, pétrifié, n'avait pas bougé de l'encadrement et de grosse gouttes de sueur froide perlaient à son front dégarnit. Haley ne comprenait vraiment rien. Comment Jenna connaissait-elle le prénom de Jason? Car elle en était sûre, c'était par son prénom qu'elle l'avait interpellé...

Jenna s'approcha de Jason et lui enleva l'arme des mains. Le jeune homme se laissa faire. Puis elle posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa avec tendresse. Jason se remit alors à pleurer en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, comme un enfant. Thomas ne bougeait toujours pas et Haley pensa qu'il ne bougerait surement pas avant que la police n'arrive. Jenna jeta l'arme dans un coin et entreina Jason jusqu'au sofa où elle le fit assoir, s'asseyant à son tour près de lui. Jason posa sa tête sur ses genoux et continua de pleurer pendant que Jenna caressait ses cheveux avec douceur. Puis elle saisit le téléhone et composa le 911. Elle demanda des secours en expliquant brièvement la situation sans que Jason ne réagisse. Haley gardait les yeux fixés sur eux, appeurée soudain par cette complicité qui semblait les lier. Elle tourna son regard vers la porte. Thomas avait fini par bouger... Il avait disparut. Son courage la foudroya et cela la fit sourire d'un rictus ironic. Nathan ne bougeait toujours pas et il lui sembla soudain qu'il respirait de moins en moins bien. Elle porta la main à son cou et fut rassurée de sentir le sang battre toujours sa cadence sous ses doigts.

« - Calme toi Jason. Tout va s'aranger...  
- Je l'ai tué Jenna... C'est fini maintenant...  
- Mais non Jason, il n'est pas mort. N'est-ce pas Haley? Il n'est pas mort?  
- Non, il n'est pas mort! Mais s'il meurt je jure que...  
- Je sais Haley. Tu l'as déjà dit...  
- Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifit Jenna?  
- Ne t'en fais pas Haley, Nathan ira bien j'en suis sûre...  
- J'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises cette fois Jenna?  
- Oui Jason, tu as fait beaucoup de bêtises... Pourquoi tu es venu? Je t'avais bien dit de rester loin de Haley! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté? - Haley ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa Jenna d'un air à la fois furieux et surprit.-  
- Tu connais Jason?Pourquoi?  
- Parce que c'est mon petit frère.»

Haley n'en cru pas ses oreilles... Avait-elle bien entendu? Jason, le psychopathe qui avait tenté de la tuer par deux fois, celui qui avait tiré sur Nathan, cet homme là était le frère de Jenna? Non! Cette fois elle ne pouvait pas croire à un simple hazard... Une colère sourde commença à gronder en elle, et sans la blessure de Nathan dont le sang coulait entre ses doigts, elle se serait jettée au cou de Jenna et l'aurait volontier étranglée... Au lieu de ça, elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour garder un semblant de calme. Lorsqu'elle releva personne n'avait bougé. Ils attendaient tous la police et les secours.

Le silence régnait depuis plusieurs minutes quand le rire de Lucas, Brooke et Peyton se fit entendre dans le couloir des loges. Au début, ils ne virent que les lumières et la porte ouverte, puis ils apperçurent Jenna, assise sur le sofa tenant dans ses bras un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et puis ils virent Haley, couverte de sang, appuyée sur la poitrine de Nathan qui ne réagissait pas. Lucas courut et se jetta près de son frère avant même que Brooke et Peyton aient eu le temps de réagir.

« - Nathan?! Mon Dieu Haley que s'est-il passé?  
- Tu devrais poser la question à Jenna... Elle a l'air d'en savoir plus que moi...  
- Haley... -la jeune chanteuse fusilla Jenna qui avait prit la parole sur un ton de défense.-  
- Et si tu nous parlais de ton frère maintenant que tout le monde est là pour t'écouter? Et si tu nous racontais comment ton frère a essayé de me tuer et comment il a essayé de tuer mon mari?!  
- Il n'est plus ton mari depuis 5 ans Haley James! Il est toujours mon fiancé que je sache!  
- La question n'est pas là Jenna... De quoi elle parle? - Lucas avait prit la parole d'une voix calme qui ne présageait rien de bon. Jenna ferma les yeux et recommença à caresser les cheveux de Jason. Brooke et Peyton s'étaient accroupies près de Nathan. Brooke avait prit la main de Lucas qui la serrait comme pour s'imprégner de sa force. Peyton quand à elle avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Haley.  
- Je crois qu'en effet il est temps que je parle. J'ai gardé le secret tellement longtemps que j'avais fini par croire qu'il n'était qu'un mauvais rêve... Je ne suis pas arrivé à Tree Hill par hazard, et je ne me suis pas rapproché de vous par hazard non plus... Mais je jure que ça n'a été qu'au début...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?- continua Lucas.-  
- Je veux dire que j'ai été payé pour séduire Nathan...- Lucas serra les dents et se releva, s'approchant lentement de Jenna. Lui qui avait toujours pronné la non-violence sentait ses convictions fondre comme neige au soleil.- J'ai même été payé très cher pour ça, bien assez cher en tout cas pour vivre à l'aise jusqu'à mes 120 ans... - Le silence s'installa à nouveau et sembla durer une éternité.-  
- Par qui? - la voix de Peyton les fit presque sursauter avant qu'ils retrourne tous leur attention sur Jenna qui ne quittait plus son frère des yeux.-  
- Par Dan Scott. -Lucas sourit malgré lui.-  
- Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné? Il n'y avait que Dan pour avoir ce genre d'idée...  
- Et qu'est-ce que Jason vient faire là dedans? - Haley pleurait maintenant. La colère avait disparu. Ne restait plus que la douleur, l'angoisse et l'incompréhension...-  
- Je ne savais pas tu étais la femme dont Dan m'avait parlé. Il n'avait rien dit sur le passé de Nathan. Je jure que je ne savais rien avant que tu m'en parles Haley. Ce que mon frère a fait, il y a deux ans, n'avait aucun lien avec mon contrat. Quand je l'ai apprit, je suis venue tout de suite. J'ai prétexté un ennui de livraison auprès de Nathan. J'ai assisté à toutes les audiences de son procés et c'est même moi qui ai signé les papiers d'autorisation d'internement. J'ai toujours aimé ce que tu faisais, pour ça non plus je n'ai jamais menti. Je jure que je ne savais pas qui tu étais à ce moment là.  
- Et cette fois?  
- Quoi?  
- Tu as dit que ce que Jason m'avait fait il y a deux ans, n'avait rien à voir avec ton contrat... Alors je te demande... Et cette fois? - Jenna baissa les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue.-  
- J'ai appelé Dan ce matin et je lui ai dit que je laissais tout tomber...  
- Et comment veux-tu qu'on puisse te croire?!  
- C'est la vérité...  
- Rien ne nous le prouve...  
- Si... Parcequ'il a eu tellement peur qu'il s'est débrouillé pour faire évader mon frère et le conduire jusqu'ici avec une arme...»

Avec fébrilité, Thomas courait à travers la pièce, jettant sans même regarder des affaires dans une valise. Puis il courut jusqu'au coffre. Il dégagea l'ouverture des livres qui la dissimulait et composa la combinaison. Le coffre regorgeait de billets qu'ils jetta à leur tour dans la valise béante. 

Sa chemise ruisselait de sueur et ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il ait de contrôle dessus, mais il devait absoluement se dépêcher car dès que la police arriverait, Jason et Jenna parleraient et il devait être parti à ce moment là. Il avait tout perdu cette fois, il le savait. Mais il lui restait l'argent et le bungalow qu'il avait acheté aux Îles Vierges sous un faux nom... Oui, il pourrait se refaire un nom là-bas... Il fallait partir! Bientôt Dan Scott saurait ce qui s'était passé et Thomas craignait même plus la réaction de cet homme que la police... Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir échouer et d'avoir fait tuer son fils en prime... Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que Jason voudrait tuer Nathan? Il pensait bien faire lui en le faisant sortir de l'asile... Il pensait bien faire en lui montrant la coupure de presse où Nathan et Haley apparaissaient main dans la main... Il pensait bien faire en le faisant entrer dans la loge de la chanteuse... Après tout, c'était l'idée de Dan de faire tuer Haley en se servant de la folie de son fils... Dan avait autant voir plus de tord que lui dans cette histoire... Et puis c'était aussi la faute de Jenna! Si sa fille n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise dans son rôle, jamais il n'aurait eu besoin de faire ça... Oui, c'était ça! C'était uniquement la faute de Dan et Jenna... Et de Nathan aussi! Et de Haley! Mais pas de la sienne.

Thomas ferma sa valise et sortit en catimini de son bureau. Il longea les murs jusqu'au parking. Là il monta dans sa belle voiture noire qui lui avait couté une fortune et démarra en trombe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« - Comment as-tu connu Dan?  
- C'est mon père qui me l'a présenté.  
- Ton père?  
- Thomas... Ton agent. C'est lui mon père. Il a prit contact avec Dan pour la première fois il y a 5 ans quand tu as essayé de revenir. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre ton contrat et Dan ne voulait que tu reviennes à aucun prix. Alors ils se sont associés, et depuis 5 ans, ils gèrent ensemble ta carrière, ta vie, celle de Nathan et la mienne par la même occasion.  
- Ce que je ne comprend pas Jenna, c'est poruquoi tu as accepté ce contrat.  
- J'avais terriblement besoin d'argent. A l'époque, Jason était déjà malade et mon père ne s'en ait jamais occupé. Ma mère nous a abandonné quand j'avais 12 ans. C'est moi qui ai élevé Jason. Et je n'avais plus d'argent pour payer son traitement. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté. Et puis je suis tombée amoureuse de Nathan.  
- Pourquoi en pas avoir arrêté à ce moment là?  
- C'était déjà trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus rompre mon contrat et je ne pouvais le dire à personne. J'avais tellement peur que Nathan me quitte... Puisque je n'étais plus là pour le surveiller, Jason a arrêter de prendre ses médicaments et c'est là que tu es devenu son obsession Haley. Je suis tellement désolée... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus... Je suis désolée...»

Personne ne répondit, personne ne bougea. Jason releva la tête et essuya ses larmes. Il regarda Haley, tachée de sang dont les larmes sêchaient sur les joues et lui demanda pardon. Haley pensait jusqu'à présent que ses excuses la laisseraient de glace et la ferait même sourire, mais étrangement, il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, elle fût émue par la sincérité de son ton et pour la première fois, elle le regarda comme une victime. Une victime de la cruauté et la manipulation de Dan et de son propre père... Comme elle... Comme Nathan... Et comme Jenna... Deux hommes avaient joué avec leur vie à tous les quatres... Pas seulement avec son couple... Jason répéta pardon et le répéta encore.

C'est à cet instant que Rick pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de la police et des médecins urgentistes.

«Haley, ces hommes disent qu'on les a appelé... C'est quoi ce délire, tu...?... Oh mon Dieu!»

Lucas, Brooke et Peyton s'écartèrent de Nathan pour permettre aux médecins de s'approcher. Haley garda sa main sur la blessure jusqu'à ce qu'un medecin lui dise de relâcher la pression. Là, elle se releva et Lucas la prit dans ses bras.Elle ne quittait pas Nathan du regard. Comme il lui semblait pâle...

Un policier attacha les mains de Jason dans son dos pendant qu'un second lui disait ses droits. Visiblement paniqué, Jason gardait ses yeux fixés à ceux de sa soeur qui lui souriait tendrement en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Puis le policier entraina Jason vers la porte. Mais avant qu'ils sortent, Haley se dégagea des bras de Lucas et s'approcha d'eux. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Jason et dit "Je te pardonne Jason." Le jeune homme murmura un merci en baissant la tête et sortit entouré par les policiers. Jenna s'approcha de Haley et la remercia à son tour. La chanteuse lui prit la main et se retourna vers les médecins qui s'affairaient autour de Nathan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

«_**FLASH SPECIAL **__**  
**_  
_**Drame à Charlotte... Le concert de Haley James se termine tragiquement. Cette nuit, un homme a pénétré dans la loge de la célèbre chanteuse et a fait feu sur Nathan Scott, un ami de la star. Ecroué à la prison du comté Jason Carlson attendra son procés qui se tiendra dans les plus brefs délais selon la volonté du père de la victime, Daniel Scott, Maire de Tree Hill. L'accusé, déjà condamné pour agression et tentative de meutre sur la personne de Haley James, à un emprisonnement de dix ans dans une prison psychiatrique risque l'emprisonnement à vie en prison de haute surveillance, pour évasion et résidive. La victime quand à elle, a été conduite à l'hôpital de Charlotte où elle se trouve toujours en Soins Intensifs. "Nathan Scott a perdu beaucoup de sang, il est un état critique.- nous disait ce matin son médecin le docteur Frédéric March- Mais nous gardons espoir. Il est un grand sportif, alors nous pouvons compter sur sa condition physique..." Interrogée par notre équipe sur place, Haley James n'a pas voulu faire de commentaire. **__****_

_**Nous vous tiendrons informé de l'avancé de cette histoire dramatique... **__****_

_**C'était Casey Laurens pour CNN en direct de Charlotte**_.»

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haley caressa le visage de Nathan avec une infini tendresse. Il lui sembla qu'il avait reprit des couleurs. Elle voulait croire qu'il avait reprit des couleurs. Mais Lucas voyait bien que son frère était aussi pâle que ses draps. Il ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Il l'observait parler à Nathan, lui sourire, arranger ses draps pour la centième fois, remonter un peu les oreillers, puis se rassoir près de lui et remettre sa main dans la sienne. Il leva enfin les yeux pour observer la chambre. Elle était toute simple. Un lit blanc, aux draps et couvertures blanches, entouré de machines dont le bip-bip continuel était le seul son qui perçait le silence. Lucas observa un instant le va et vient régulier que formaient les battements du coeur de son frère sur l'écran de contrôle et regarda à nouveau la pièce. La peinture était blanche... Il se demanda soudain pourquoi tout était toujours blanc dans les hôpitaux... Et puis la quetsion lui sembla tellement stupide qu'il sourit et baissa la tête. Il entendit un bruit de prote et tourna la tête vers Brooke et Peyton qui pénétraient dans la pièce. Derrière elle, Jenna suivait timidement. Lucas avait étonné de ça, mais c'était Haley qui avait insité pour que Jenna vienne avec eux à l'hôpital. Elle n'avait d'ailleur rien dit à la police sur la complicité de Jenna. D'après elle, la jeune femme avait déjà bien assez payé... Maintenant qu'il connaissait toute la vérité, Lucas comprenait un tas de chose et il se demanda si, un jour Dan paierait pour tout le mal qu'il leur faisait... Et malgré le fait qu'il en douta férocement, il se mit à prier pour que cela soit le cas.

La porte se rouvrit et Déborah fit son entrée, serrant dans sa main tremblante celle de Karen. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers Haley et la prit dans ses bras. Puis elle se baissa sur son fils et lui baisa le front. Karen s'approcha de Lucas et le prit dans ses bras, soulagée malgré elle que son fils ne soit pas lui aussi couché dans un lit tel que celui où reposait Nathan.

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce. En voyant tout ce monde, elle fit la grimace. En général, les patients n'avaient pas le droit à autant de visite d'un coup, mais la directrice de la clinique était une fan de Haley James... Alors, elle se contenta de prendre la tension du patient, de contrôler sa fréquence cardiaque... Et de demander un autographe à la chanteuse pour sa nièce Julie qui était folle d'elle... Puis elle quitta la chambre.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Interminable, comme seul peut l'être le silence dans une chambre d'hôpital. Et soudain un gémissement et le bruit des draps qui se froissent. Et Nathan ouvrit les yeux. Le temps que nous le réalisisons et Karen courut dans le couloir. Deb se mit à pleurer et elbrassa à nouveau son fils. Lucas serra Brooke dans ses bras et Peyton étreignit Jenna qui elle aussi s'était mise à pleurer. Haley serra la mainde Nathan et ferma les yeux en souriant. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand ils eurent tous quitté la pièce, Haley s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit et reprit la main de Nathan en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Epuisé mais visiblement heureux le jeune homme sourit.

« - Voilà ce que c'est de jouer au héro... Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur Nathan Scott?  
- Pardonne moi... Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister si je vois que j'ai une occasion de me faire chouchouter...  
- Merci bien... La prochaine fois trouve quand même autre chose... D'accord?  
- Promis... - Haley porta la main à son visage.-  
- Je t'aime...  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime...»

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haley retrouva tout les autres dans la salle d'attente. Ils riaient tous à présent. Que c'étaient bon de les entendre rire. Elle se joignit à eux de bon coeur. Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Haley leur annonça qu'elle arrêtait les tournées et voulait revenir à Tree Hill. Karen lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire. Haley lui dit alors "Peut-être que je pourrais travailler avec vous au café et chanter au Tric de temps en temps... Si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu" Karen et Deb la serrèrent dans leurs bras en lui disant que ce serait un honneur. Lucas leur parla enfin de son livre qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire publier et qui dormait dans un tiroir de son bureai depuis 4 ans. Tous rirent de la tête surprise de Brooke. Lucas avait écrit un livre? C'était bien la première fois que Brooke Davis Scott ignorait quelque chose d'aussi important... Et puisque l'heure était aux confidences, elle leur avoua qu'elle allait faire un break dans sa carrière. Surpris, ils la fixèrent. Elle sourit alors fièrement et ajouta: "Je suis enceinte... Je ne peux décidement pas accumuler du stress dans ses conditions... Le bébé risquerait de ressemblait à son père..." Tout le monde la félicita et Peyton ajouta... " Moi je ne vais rien faire de spécial, mais je ne vous l'avais pas encore dit, alors je profite de ce quart d'heure de confidences... L'album s'est vendu à plus de 15 millions d'explaires et on m'a proposé de partir le vendre en Europe le moi prochain et d'organiser une tournée mondiale avec tout les groupes participants. Ils sont tous d'accord... En fait il ne manque que l'accord de la grande Haley James..." Haley accepta aussitôt et bondit au cou de Peyton.

Une alarme retentit soudain et trois infirmières se ruèrent dans la chambre 18, suivit par un médecins en bouse blanche immaculée. Haley se retourna et son sourire s'effaça. Elle se mit à courir et ne s'arrêta qu'au seuil de la chambre 18. Son regard se porta sur le moniteur. Un ligne droite se dessinait encore et encore dans un bruit strident que rien ne stoppait. Le médecin saisit les palettes pendant qu'une infirmière ouvrait la blouse et qu'une autre étalait sur la poitrine musclé de Nathan un gel bleuté. Il frotta les palettes l'une contre l'autre et les appliqua sur le gel bleuté. Le corps de Nathan se souleva violemment, puis le médecins releva les palettes. Ils fixèrent un instant le moniteur. La droite se redessina à nouveau. Ils renouvelèrent l'exercice trois fois. La droite revint toujours. Et ce bruit qui ne s'arrêtait pas...

Haley gardait la bouche ouverte, ne pouvant détacher son regard de cette scène. Puis le médecin s'écarta. Il fixa la pendule sur le mur de droite et regarda l'infirmière en face de lui, le regard sombre.

«Heure du décès 16 heures trente deux»

Le cris de Déborah déchira le silence et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Lucas qui la retint. Peyton se laissa tomber au sol, Brooke posa la main sur son ventre et s'agenouilla près d'elle, Jenna s'ecroula à son tour en s'appuyant contre le mur et Karen prit Lucas te Déborah dans ses bras.

Haley n'avait pas bougée. Au son de la voix du médecin, son souffle s'était coupé comme sous l'effet d'un coup et une larme avait coulée sur sa joue. Ses oreilles s'étaient mises à bourdonner et elle se retint à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

Le medecin passa près d'elle et s'approcha de Déborah. Les infirmières débranchèrent les machines et le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Lentement, Haley s'approcha du lit, sous le regard de sa famille. Elle caressa le visage de Nathan du regard. Il semblait dormir. Puis elle porta la main à sa joue. Elle était encore chaude. Son regard se protta sur sa poitrine. Elle ne se souleva pas. Elle regarda à nouveau ses yeux. Ils ne s'ouvrirent pas. Elle regarda sa bouche. Elle ne sourit plus. Elle regarda sa main. Elle ne bougea plus.

Haley s'approcha encore. Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Nathan. Puis elle s'effondra dans un sanglot silencieu. Elle se blottit contre lui et tenta de retouver la chaleur qui n'était plus là. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et huma son odeur.

«Je t'en supplie Nathan... Pitié... Ne me laisse pas toute seule... Je t'en prie, ouvre ces magnifique yeux et dis moi que tu n'iras nulle part sans moi... Nathan... reveille toi... REVEILLE TOI...»

De son poing, elle frappa sa poitrine encore et encore. Lucas s'approcha alors et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'éffondra soudain à bout de force et Lucas, scié à son tour par la douleur ne put la retenir. Ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le sol glacé de la chambre.

« - Il ne peut pas Luke... Il ne peut pas me laisser comme ça... Il ne peut pas...  
- Chuut...»

Lucas ferma les yeux, et à son tour, il se mit à pleurer.


	16. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la fixant de ses yeux clairs, il lui sourit.

«Moi aussi je t'aime Hales...»

Le corps de Nathan se souleva violemment et retomba sur le lit. La ligne droite se dessinait encore et encore sur l'écran noir du moniteur dans un bruit strident que rien n'arrêtait. Puis le silence.

«Heure du décès 16 heures trente deux...»

«I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine  
Everyday  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad...»

Haley ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber au sol.

«NATHAN...»

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haley rouvrit les yeux brusquement et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était vide et le silence régnait. Le soleil s'était levé et il perçait à présent à travers les rideaux. L'air de la chambre s'était réchauffé et Haley baignait dans une douceur dorée. Elle tenta de remettre de l'ordre à ses idées sans y parvenir. Comment était elle arrivée ici? Son dernier souvenir remontait à cette chambre immaculée et à ce corps sans vie. Elle referma les yeux et d'une main tremblante, elle caressa ses cheveux. La douleur n'avait pas quitté sa poitrine. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre et fût presque surprise de le sentir arrondit. Elle rouvrit les yeux et remarqua alors l'anneaux qui brillait à son annulaire gauche. Elle fronça les sourcils et se laissa retomber en arrière. Le regard fixé au plafond elle se sentit plus perdu que jamais... Qu'est-ce qeu ça voulait dire? Aurait-elle rêvé? Ou alors, peut-être que le rêve commençait maintenant...

«_**Why do you put me on a pedestal? **__**  
**__**I'm so up high **__**  
**__**That I can't see the ground below **__**  
**__**So help me down, you've got it wrong **__**  
**__**I don't belong there**_...»

La voix de tout à l'heure s'éleva à nouveau, perçant le silence. La personne chantait vraiment comme un pied, mais elle résonna en elle comme le son le plus merveilleux du monde.

Haley bondit de son lit et se mit à courir, suivant cette voix à travers les dédales de cette grande maison. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se chausser ou de mettre un vêtement... Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et des restes de maquillage assombrissaient le desssous de ses yeux. Mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. A cette instant, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle, c'était de savoir d'où venait cette voix.

«_**One thing is clear **__**  
**__**I wear a halo **__**  
**__**I wear a halo when you look at me **__**  
**__**But standing from here, you wouldn't say so**_...»

La voix continuait de chanter, toujours aussi fort, toujours aussi faux. Ses pas la menèrent à l'entrée de la cuisine, et son coeur cessa de battre. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et dû se retenir à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

Là, lui tournant le dos, seulement vêtu d'un short de Basket, un lecteur Mp3 coincé dans la ceinture, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, Nathan dansait et chantait à tue-tête la chanson qu'elle avait écrite pour lui. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle se trouva au bord du vertige. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi croire... Ses souvenirs? Ou bien ses yeux?

Sur la table, Haley remarqua un plateau. Un thé anglais fumait dans une tasse bleu, le café aillant été bannit de leur vie le temps de sa grossesse, un jus d'oranges pressées attendait dans un verre et un croissant français pur beurre était posé dans une assiette. Haley observait tout ça et Nathan qui continuait à danser et chanter, n'aillant visiblement pas remarqué sa présence. Soudain, il virevolta et enfin, elle put voir ses yeux. Il arrêta de chanter et lui sourit en rougissant, visiblement gêné d'avoir été surprit ainsi par la femme qu'il aime... Il otta ses écouteurs et leva sa main où Haley découvrit un petit bouquet de fleurs violettes.

«Je voulais te faire la surprise... - Il sourit en baissant les yeux. Puis il les releva et ajouta en partant d'un petit rire - Désolé pour ta chanson... Je viens de la ridiculiser, j'en ai bien conscience...»

Haley se mit alors à courir vers lui et se jetta dans ses bras. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle pû de peur de le voir s'envoler. Surprit Nathan la garda contre lui en souriant. Haley s'écarta un peu de lui et commença à le palper à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. Mais elle ne vit rien... Elle serra à nouveau Nathan. Nathan ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui arrivait à sa femme, mais il ne dit rien. Il pensa que c'était un contre coup de la soirée d'hier. Il fallait bien avouer que ce bal de Promo resterait dans leur mémoire... Soudain, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et il comprit que Haley pleurait.

«Hales? Pourquoi tu pleures? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

Sans bouger, sans même lever la tête, Haley se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« - J'ai fait un rêve vraiment horrible cette nuit!  
- Ah bon? Tu veux me le raconter?  
- Non... Je veux juste te sentir contre moi et entendre ton coeur battre...»

Nathan sourit et l'embrassa en continuant de la bercer sans un mot de plus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une journée comme les autres s'acheva à Tree Hill.

Brooke avait trainée Haley dans les magasins pour refaire la garde-robe du futur Scott. Peyton les accompagnait. L'ex-meilleure amie de Brooke était redevenue son amie grâce aux évènements de la veille, et Brooke qui avait décidé que Peyton avait besoin de distraction l'avait entraîné dans son sillage.

Nathan avait joué au Basket la majorité de la journée avec Lucas. Du moins, c'était la version officielle. En fait, ils avaient commencé la décoration de la chambre d'enfant dans la maison des Scott, profitant de l'absence de Haley et de la complicité de... tout le monde...

Déborah s'était rendu au café et rougissante, elle avait demandé pardon à Karen. Celle-ci lui ouvrit ses bras et se serrant l'une contre l'autre les deux femmes se mirent à pleurer. Puis elles avaient reprit leur habitudes et avaient travaillé toute la journée.

Dan était passé au café et pour la première fois depuis... jamais, il fut reçus par deux sourires radieux et complices. Et il fût le seul à trouver ça inquiétant...

Pourtant quelque chose était différent. Une seule personne à Tree Hill voyait cette journée comme elle n'en avait jamais vu d'autre. Haley savourait ces instants comme s'ils étaient voué à disparaitre. Elle ne savait pas encore où était le rêve et où était la réalité, et elle ne voulut pas se poser la question pendant toute la journée. Si le rêve, c'était maintenant, alors, elle voulait en profiter au maximum.

Au soir venu, Lucas et Peyton, en couple, retrouvèrent une Brooke lumineuse, accompagnée de Mouth, pour ce qu'elle avait appelé "le repas de la réconciliation et du nouveau départ, qui ne connaitra plus de trahison ou de mensonges ou de..."!! Enfin, un titre à la Brooke quoi...

Haley quand à elle, retrouva son mari et sa belle-mère.

Une fois couchée, elle repensa la chambre blanche et à la douleur dans sa poitrine et elle eut peur de les retrouver en fermant les yeux.

Nathan se coucha près d'elle et ouvrit son bras. Elle vint s'y loger et posa sa tête contre son torse nu. Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou et murmura:

« - C'était vraiment atroce...  
- De quoi mon amour?  
- Mon rêve, cette nuit. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier... J'ai peur de m'endormir Nathan...  
- Raconte le moi Hales, tu te sentiras mieux après.  
- Et bien, j'ai rêvé que je n'étais jamais rentrée et que j'étais devenue célèbre... j'ai rêvé que je vivais 5 ans loin de toi et que tu allais te remarier... J'ai rêvé que Dan essayait de faire tuer et que c'était toi qui mourrais à ma place... Je t'ai vu mourir devant moi... C'était vraiment horrible Nathan... - Elle sentit les larmes brûler à nouveau ses yeux et elle respira à fond pour les retenir. Nathan la serra un peu plus et murmura contre ses cheveux -  
- Ce n'était qu'un rêv Hales, juste un rêve... N'ais plus peur d'accord? Je n'irais nullepart sans toi... Je te le promet... Toujours et à jamais...»

**_Always & Forever_**


End file.
